Assassin
by VoraciousReader99
Summary: What if Riki the Dark was in reality a girl? And this girl was secretly an Assassin Lord with followers to boot! And in her own way fell for Iason? Imagine how the story would have turned out! Rated M because I'm paraniod.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Riki the Dark was in reality a girl? And this girl was secretly an Assassin Lord with followers to boot? And in her own way fell for Iason? Imagine how this story will turn out.

A/N Sorry again, concerning my other story, but I can proudly say that I have THIS story under lock and key on a flash drive AND complete so my readers won't have to wait years for the whole thing. :) You don't have to read Ai no Kusabi to know what the heck this is; in fact I strongly suggest you don't! I have cleaned this story up so its better...in my opinion! :p

Anywho, on with the story!

Prologue

I was different, you could say. Born with pitch black hair, dark eyes, and with an unusual amount of talent with sharp objects.

Yeah, I was different.

This world's society and power that I live in, is totally based on a person's hair color. Blondes being the highest and dark haired people being the lowest of the low. Mongrels, they call them.

Well, I think I really should give you the history of what I'm basically talking about.

The barren planet Amoi was populated by a group of scientists who sought to make a perfect society around their super-computer who they named Jupiter. Jupiter attained consciousness and seized power and control over the entire planet.

Tanagura is the capitol city of Amoi, a city under the direct and complete control of Jupiter. Midas is a satellite city or suburb, dedicated to the pleasures of the elite of Tanagura. Ceres is a region of Midas also referred to as the slums.

There had once been an attempted revolution against Jupiter's ruling. And Jupiter, rather than trying to suppress it, granted the protesters their freedom. As a result, their identities were erased and they were unable to work, buy, or live outside the slums of Ceres.

A thriving Black Market was created and it kept the non-citizens of Ceres supplied with food and clothing, but not much. The population in Ceres was also kept male-heavy to keep the people there unstable and unable to organize.

Because the people of Ceres still could reproduce naturally, they were called Mongrels. It is unclear how the female population is kept down in Ceres. Tanagura either had them killed after birth if they could find them or manipulated the 'natural' births in Ceres. In whatever way they did so, Tanagura ensured that Ceres's population did not grow by restricting the number of female births to 1 in 10. This way, there wouldn't be anymore revolutions against Jupiter and his ruling.

Social rank was determined by hair colour. From bottom to top, these ranks were: black, brown, chestnut, auburn, red, and gold (blonde).

The top elite of Tanagura were genetically engineered by Jupiter to be stronger and smarter than normal humans. They are physically perfect except that they are sterile. They were the blonde elites also know as Blondies.

Elites Blondies do not engage in direct sexual activities, but kept human Pets or young teenagers for "toy-like" purposes. The best Pets were raised and trained by the Pet Academy only to be then auctioned off. Pets wore rings encoded with their registration number. They are usually only kept for a year or so. After their time as Pets expire, they are either reprocessed or sold to Midas brothels.

But further emasculation is seen in the "Furniture" or young boys that are chosen from among mongrels from the slum, for whom this position is the only chance to escape a horrible life in Ceres. They serve the Blondies and are the caretakers and harem guards of the Pets that the Blondies had. The only requirement they had was that they had to be castrated to keep their boyish looks and were kept longer then Pets usually.

So this society and power is totally based by the level of hair colors as you know. Even though to contrary to popular belief, the hair-color ranking system only applied to those in Eos and those working in Midas, not in Ceres.

As for me, I just so happen to be that 1% in the population.

I'm female.

I was born in Ceres and I raised myself to be male-like. Both as a way to keep myself safe and to help me survive in this cruel world.

It became very clear as I grew older that I had an unnatural talent with sharp objects. Knives, nails, broken glass, you name it, I could have used it effectively, but my favorite to use was knives, no matter what size or kind. I was also very good at making my own kind of knives.

I was very limber, agile, and graceful. I learned real fast when I was almost sold by my own parents that the only way you could survive as a female was to either become a prostitute and sell your own body or cross-dress and become a fighter. With my gift of sharp objects, you could imagine what path I chose: the fighter one.

So I grew up as a "male" fighter, but also to further protect myself, I wore baggy clothes to hide my feminine body, and kept my hair short, making myself look like a boy.

And golly, did I look like a boy!

But it was only when I was about 12 years old that I suddenly met a man who changed my life forever.

He had been walking down an alleyway and a bunch of thugs thought he would be an easy target, so they tried to steal from him. I just so happened to be nearby when the fight broke out so I joined in to help the older man.

After the thugs ran away with nothing, but bruises and wounds, the man who had seen my talents and abilities, and recognized my potential, demanded to be allowed to take me back with him to his own Academy where other people with my abilities and talents would be trained to perfect themselves.

And so that was what happened, I went with this strange man to his Academy far from the slums of Ceres on a different planet completely.

Once there, I realized that the Academy which was really an Assassin Academy that it wasn't just a place where I would be trained and taught how to perfect my skills, but the Acadeny was also a community that thrived and grew.

For my small child mind, it was a huge change from the corruption and dishonor of Ceres, but I came to understand that once you had entered this strange world that you couldn't leave.

And I found that I didn't want to, so I joined their world, willingly and I started dressing myself as a girl so that my teachers would know what kind of disciplined I could handle as a female. I also let my hair grown out as it added a challenge to my lessons to have long hair.

The man who brought me was called ''Goshujin-sama'' or Master in the native language here at the Academy. When he had brought me to the Academy, I was a novelty for a while as Master had never brought back a person before, from a journey that he would gone on.

In this Academy, I learned that only Master's followers that were tied couples were allowed to have sex and children. A tied couple meant that two Assassins had chosen his or her partner in life and would be loyal to their chosen partner forever more.

Tied couples also wore a special type of sash the symbolized that they were tied; blue meaning a tied partner and green meaning betroth or becoming an tied partner. Tied couples also wore the same designs on their sash so everyone knew who they were tied to. Every tied couple's sashes were always different in one way or another either in designs or the way they wore them around their waists.

Any other sash color didn't mean anything, only those two colors meant something and most Assassins didn't wear those colors, feeling that it was dishonorable to wear them unless it was the truth.

So I would see a lot of partners who would approach Master and asked to have his blessing in their bonding as a tied couple which Master always gave with great happiness. It was just a matter of custom that they would ask Master as he was the Father of all of us, in a sense.

And us as children, eventually would have to eventually leave after learning all we could which we were to then prove ourselves to our Master in a public battle with him to show that we were strong enough to go off on our own.

When that was complete and the person leaves, anyone that wished to leave the Academy to join the person who had left as companions, were to go to Master and inform him of their leaving. The count for that usually was around 15 to 18 people, sometimes less.

As the years flew by, I learned how speak in multiple languages as well as write and read in said languages. I was taught how to use knives, swords, Hira shurikens or throwing stars, daggers, extension knives, and heel spikes of all shapes and sizes. I was taught how to use lock picks for all sort of different locks and combinations. I became immune to all sorts of poisons and was taught how to recognize them by smell.

It was Master, among others, who trained, disciplined, and almost created me into becoming what I am now.

A brilliant Assassin and an expert executioner.

It was here in this Academy that I learned the Assassin's Creed.

The Assassin s greatest advantage is in his stealth and speed. He can bolt in any location, at any given time, speed up his dash, and freely change directions to either chase down fleeing enemies or to disappear completely into the shadows.

He also has the greatest advantage in his intelligence and timing. When used in combat, he must be very exact, accurate in everything he does. Everything he does either has a direction or purpose. Nothing is done that was a mistake or a flaw.

Being an Assassin is a commitment, an art, a duty, a calling, a contract, but most of all, it s a profession to the mind of an Assassin.

I also learned the Assassin's Laws as well here at the Academy.

1. An Assassin much never teach outside of the Assassin Academy unless it s to train his or her own assassin. This was to insure that traditions and customs would be held with honor and that nothing was leaked out that could be used against us.

2. An Assassin must never drink alcohol or any strong substance. It weakened the body as well as the brain and was considered foolish to do as an Assassin when your life was always in danger.

3. An Assassin must never abandon his or her duties in life. Maintaining duties are a huge thing in the Academy and slacking off duties could cause another companion's honor or his life if not treated with the greatest importance.

4. An Assassin must never couple without being tied and do everything in their power to stay abstinent till they become tied. Having sexual desires were considered both a distraction and also a problem for women; having the ability to become pregnant without warning.

5. An Assassin must never fall in love with an outsider as that would lead them to want be become tied with an outsider.

Outsiders were considered people who didn't follow the Assassin's Laws or weren't from an Assassin Academy. This situation always caused problems for the Assassin who fell for an outsider as outsiders didn't really understand certain customs or honor unlike another Assassin would.

And the last and most serious Law: 6. an Assassin must never ever reveal himself or herself or the existence of an Academy to an outsider if the situation of the said Academy is unsure as to their status in the society.

Outsiders who didn't understand what the Academy was or who just plain didn't like Assassins would hunt them down to death, isolate them completely from society, or try to use them to gain power. So it was made a strict Law not to do. Anyone caught doing this; the person's life was forfeited to the Academy's leader.

All these Laws were sworn to upon entering the Assassin Academy and were to be strictly kept and honored through out an Assassin's life.

It was just as I turned 15 years old that I had learned everything there was to be taught and in result, I was to be tested in public in Master's Academy against Master's experience and wisdom.

To prove myself and my worth as an Assassin.

I fought that battle with everything that I had. I wanted to show everyone; my teachers, my companions, my rivals, and Master that everything that I had been taught and learned in those three years in the Academy didn't go to waste. With great creativity and ingenuity, I struck with precision and disarmed Master, but not without consequences.

I had lost my left ring finger up to the joint behind my knuckle to him and I left a beautiful scar on his left temple that joined the other scars on his body from years of experience as an Assassin.

Defeated, but very pleased, Master smiled at me and gifted my person with an amulet with his house's symbol on it as a symbol of me defeating him in combat, honorably. The amulet was completely gold with a silver snake wrapped around a bloody knife as it bit the handle.

The entire Academy around us as witnesses were in awe of me. No one had ever defeated Master before and by tradition that I was to both take his place as Master and to claim everything he had.

That is if I wanted to.

If I wanted to claim everything, I was to point my knife at his heart and command for his loyalty, but if not, I was to kneel before him and declare my wishes as the winner.

And that s what I did.

Dropping to my left knee, I bowed lowly to him and proudly declared.

"I have no wish to be called Master here in your Academy. I have no wish to have what isn't mine to have. Yes, I have beaten you honorably and well, but was it not proof to you and my teachers that I have learned my lessons well?

I am, but a stranger here; brought from a distant land and life. My body and soul is most deeply honored by the fact that I came here three years ago untrained and foolish, only to finally come this far to defeat the greatest Master of all time.

My only wish is for you, Master, to continue training and teaching those that will come to the knowledge of your teachings as you've always done before. I am but a child still; inexperienced and naive. I still have much to learn as the years come and I also feel the need to return to my homeland and establish my own Academy. I have learned all I can here and I have no more reason to stay."

Master having known what my choice was to be way long before I had said anything, simply replied, "It will be as you wish. But you must take my place and taken upon yourself the traditional name of Banzuke." This meant champion in our native tongue.

And as Banzuke, I had certain duties and obligations, I had to do. In the Assassin World, we had a higher Council where all other known Heads of Assassin Academies would get together and talk about their regions and as Banzuke, I was know by the Council AND by the Universe in general since the Universe knows about this certain Council, but they only knew of my name and my reputation.  
>So I was to be sent back to the planet Amoi with gifts from my companions and rivals alike. Honor demanded it as I was not only Banzuke, but I was also leaving Master s Academy forever.<p>

I was given clothing like fingerless gloves, wrist guards, cloaks, shirts, shoes and so on. I was also given new knives by knife makers, cleaning supplies for my old knives that I had made myself personally, new sheaths, and whatever I was going to need as an Assassin in Tanagura.

Upon returning to Ceres, I found it unchanged in its situation of poverty, sickness, and crime, but I was untouched. My training as an Assassin made me to be someone that no one wanted to annoy. With my quick temper and strong fighting abilities, I was both feared and wanted by different gangs there as a very strong ally and comrade if I wished to be.

And in this world as I didn't wish to be known, I made up my own alibi in Ceres. I dressed as a boy once again and cut my hair and started calling myself Riki which amusingly enough I had received completely by accident at my old Academy. My name had been misheard by someone who didn't know me, once and the name stuck. So I would either answer to "Riki" or my real name.

And to keep my plausible alibi up, I eventually joined a gang named Bison which I quickly became the leader of with my strength and skills and with me as their leader; we quickly became very strong in Ceres.

The people who had been the gang long before I came along were a bunch of guys named Guy, Luke, Syd, and Norris. They were all pretty good fellows except they all liked to cause problems with the police and I, of course as their leader, joined in to a certain degree.

To them all, I was just Riki, the male. Even with them, I didn't reveal myself. They were just there, in a sense, to keep my image up as Riki. They unknowingly gave Tanagura information about my character "Riki" so I fooled even Jupiter, into thinking I was just a simple, no class, male mongrel.

So it was there in Ceres and Midas that I spent most of my time in, wandering around, mapping the areas as I claimed them both as my territories as an Assassin. Nothing was done there that I didn't know about in one way or another.

You see, I wasn't the only Assassin there in Tanagura. I had almost fifty followers from the same Assassin Academy that I went to that had left my old Master and followed me all the way back to Ceres, wishing to serve me. So they became my spy system in Midas and Ceres as I claimed them as my territories as well.

My assassins, who I also trained myself as well, I told them concerning the situation of this world's society so they wouldn't be surprised by anything or anyone.

I had my assassins so trained and disciplined that they could get anywhere, at anytime to get information for me without anyone neither seeing them nor hearing them. Though in Eos, they had a more difficult time and only my best of the best would enter that region, but anywhere else, they were flawless or that's what I made them to be.

My Academy became so well know in the Assassin World, I began to get either more followers or other Academies would send some of their followers to be trained under me.

And I would train them to be just as flawless as my own Assassins; I didn't treat them any different. If they couldn't keep up, I would tell them to go home and this I'd tell their own leaders before I'd even received them.

My Academy was so well united that just to test them all, I left unannounced and watched from the shadows for three weeks. It was almost instantaneously that my Assassins immediately adjusted themselves to fill in where I wasn't. It was then that I later announced to my entire Academy that I was going to call my Academy, a Clan instead of a place of teaching even though we did so still.

We were a unit; not a school anymore.

We weren't master and followers anymore; we were companions even though I still led them all.

Among my own precious Assassins, I had a mixture of women and men. So for me, it wasn't unusual to be approached and asked to have my blessing in bonding of a newly tied couple.

I always found it to be very amusing that I was the youngest person in my Clan, but I was the leader and everyone would listen to me. But at the same time, we were all equal Assassins and I always honored my Assassins' opinions and comments, to a certain degree.

So in reality it was the entire Clan's decision to have Midas and Ceres as our territories, but I ruled over everyone and my wishes and desires were fulfilled accordingly. I was a fair and honorable Master to all those that followed me, but I was cruel and merciless to those who double-crossed me and my own.

When I first started collecting followers, I had discovered an old abandoned building that was called Dana Bahn by people in Midas and Ceres. It used to be an old fortress during the revolutionary war many years ago. Now it was just a simple, old, decaying building that gangs would come and hang out at occasionally.

But for me and my own, it was the perfect place for us to build a home in and as we searched it over, we discovered that there were already secret passages and tunnels beneath Dana Bahn, but it was slightly too small. So with the help and a lot of ingenuity on everyone's part, we expanded the system of secret passages and tunnels far beneath Tanagura so that it stretched all over Ceres and Midas. In this new home, we trained, had mock fights, and built to be our Assassin Academy.

So my small band of fifty Assassins and extra that I trained, grew as we all lived in the passage ways and tunnels far beneath the world of Amoi and its cruelties. In fact, we had our own little city where everyone was equal and honorable, but if there was anyone who was dishonorable, the price paid for the dishonor was very shameful and humiliating as you were made an example of. Children were taught at a young age strict discipline to insure that no dishonor would happen.

To my large group of growing Assassins, I was known just as Lillian or Lily instead of ''Master''. I didn't like to be called "Master" as I treated my 'followers' as companions.

So as two long years passed, my Clan grew very comfortable and thrived under the city of Tanagura. I had many people from the slums that my Assassins had brought to me that joined also my Clan as it was not only safer, but we were also kinder.

My Clan, amusingly enough, had a ratio of 6:5 to males; 6 being females, so my Clan was very gently and kind, but very quick to anger if you decided to double-cross us all.

And we've had many people try to cross us by either betraying our thriving city to the world above (this, I was most displeased about), trying to rape our women (good luck), or stealing from us (which is impossible; we're Assassins). We were kind and gentle, but we weren't as easily forgiving to others who did stupid things like cross us.

But the most people that joined were mostly children that my Assassins had picked up and brought home with them. From there, they were trained to become either one of us as an Assassin or some other profession. Even in that, I got other people to train them how to do those kinds of things, so I had doctors, blacksmiths, farmers, etc.

I literally had a city as I ve stated before.

So I lived a double life as both a leader of my Clan of Assassins and the leader of Bison gang. Both I kept well part from each other though I did inform my Assassins of my position as the Bison gang leader so no one would betray the secret of my other life to the Bison gang.

It has been at least two years since I had left my old Master's Academy and had built my own Clan and I had grown very comfortable with my life as leaders of my Clan and the Bison gang.

In my Clan, I was a wise, strict, but thoughtful leader who led my Assassins with honor. As the Bison gang leader, I was very reckless, proud, rebellious, fierce and defiant to the world of Tanagura.

The perfect image for the Bison leader even though I was a girl, but I always wore my own special Assassin wardrobe so no one really knew what my sex was except for my Clan members.

I also changed the way my Clan saw the Assassin's Creed and Laws. Now its not as horrible as they made it seemed, though in some things, I was very strict on like; teach outside the Clan, abandoning duties, drinking alcohol, and coupling without being tied.

I was very flexible on falling for an outsider and becoming tied with one, but there were consequences behind that.

1. The outsider has to be joining the Clan soon, or 2. If the outsider isn't or doesn't, the Assassin has to either choose between leaving the Clan to be with their chosen partner or trying to overcome their emotions to forget the outsider.

This kind of thing rarely happened with my Clan members, but it was something I had to go over with them.

But the one Law I was most harsh on was; telling the outside world AKA Tanagura of our existence. When I had come here at first as a new Assassin Lord, I had send a message to Jupiter stating as to who I was and that I had decided to come here and settle and that I was willing become their spy system if they wished.

A few days passed and I got a message back saying that their security and technology would be enough. And that they didn t need my services.

So accepting that, I didn't contact them ever again, but I did test their security and technology only to find as I was expecting.

They were completely wrong.

I had sent in six of my best Assassins in to steal as much information as they could get there hands on for a month straight.

Upon returning successfully, I held onto the stolen information for one more month to see if they would noticed anything.

Nothing.

So I send my Assassin back into Eos to put all the stolen information back where they got it, for another month.

When my Assassins came back safe and sound, and the people in Eos didn t notice anything different, I figured out in this three month experiment that Jupiter s and her Blondies technology and security weren t as good as they thought it was or that they were too stupid to even notice anything different.

So I started having my Assassins sneak information to their security people as a way to improve their security. I couldn t do anything about their technology improvement, but their security, I could try to change.

And it worked.

My Assassins started reporting that they having slight troubles with getting in and out of Eos which was what I was going for, because if my Assassins had troubles then no other assassin other then my own Assassins, could get in without being noticed.  
>I also started working for a man named Katze in the Black Market as a way to help get more information and I was quite good at what I did, too.<p>

So good, I got the name Riki, the Dark there; a name which I held with the greatest honor.

But I found that Katze who was a Master at getting information from anyone, anywhere, and everywhere had nothing on my own Assassins who proved over and over again that they were better then technology, at getting information.

Heck, Katze didn't even know that I was female. Something I found to be very amusing whenever I would see him.

My name is Lillian Blades or Lily as some of my most close companions would call me. My birth parents had named me Lillian, but when I had let them, I decided to keep the name as well as give myself a last name. I chose Blades since my favorite weapon to use was knives-blades. I am the leader of my own Clan deep under the city of Tanagura.

I'm also the leader of the Bison gang in Ceres and I'm called Riki the Dark there. I wear baggy clothing and keep my hair short to hide the fact that I'm female.

I live a double life between my two leaderships as both Lillian and Riki. I also have two completely different personalities for my two leaderships.

I am well known by the Universe as Lillian Blades as I m starting lead the High Council of the Nation of Assassins more then the Council does on its own.

Sadly.

This is my story of how my entire life changed because of one Blondie by the name of Iason Mink.

A/N Alrighty that's the prolgue! Tell me what you think and if you wish any suggestions. Please R&R for me! :D Again thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Alright here we are! The first chapter is up! :D I hope you'll enjoy my view on this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ai No Kusabi and I don't want to! :D But I like to play with it though.

Chapter 1

Lillian's POV

You know, you'd never really know when certain events or actions you do that would attract the attention of someone. I certainly didn't think so.

On a street of Midas with metal buildings, cars and bikes hovering above the ground, I was walking down the street passing stores of all sorts.

And I knew each time that I passed by a store's window, my reflection would show a short, 17 year old young male with black hair and black eyes wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with calf boots and a white hooded overcoat over it all loosely. As well as a red sash around his waist under a large belt that had pockets and pouches on it and also wearing wrist guards.

Stopping by one of the cars along the street, I bent down and looked inside for a moment before walked away.

The Bison gang needed some money so I was planning to steal a car and sell its parts in the Black Market. Not something I really wanted to do, but it was necessary.

Turning down a quiet alley with lots of cars parked, I noticed group of guys watching me out of the corner of my eye.

Three of them were brown headed while one of the guys was a chestnut color and the last guy was a blackish grey. They all didn't looked to be much of a threat so I ignored them as I continued what I was doing before.

Picking one of the cars, I leaned against it and took a look inside, examining its worth.

That's when the guys started talking to each other.

"I've seen him before." One of them said as he nudged his neighbor, slightly.

"Something the Dark, isn't it? He's so filthy." Another one said, disgusted.

It amused me constantly when people would completely miss the fact that I was quite female, but I really was good at hiding things so this was no different and I also did nothing to stop them from thinking that either.

"Yeah, he's a mongrel."

"Out of the way." I said, arrogantly at them, still leaning against the car as I gestured at them in a shooing movement.

"Bloody cheek." One growled angrily.

The apparent leader of their group then said, "So you're Riki the Dark. You have a reputation of a rat."

"What do you mean? Seems like you're always worried when you've got..." I stated before challengingly breaking the car's window in their presence. "A nice car!"

"Watch your mouth, all of us are CITIZENS of Midas." The leader told me, smugly.

Looking very bored with them, I moved away from the car, turned to face them and putting a hand on my hip.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Someone will have to teach you some manners." The leader said, glaring at my indifferent expression.

"I haven't got time to play around with you lot." I told them as I smirked.

"We're the Elite Bodyguards. We're patrolling so that scum like you doesn t roam around Midas." The leader said pointing at me and his small group started preparing to attack me.

Feeling the urge to fight coming on, I clench a hand into a fist and yelled, "Cut the crap! I don't know about any Elite Bodyguard!"

With a loud cry, I dart forward towards them, and before they can react, I delivered a right hook to the first man, a kick to the second to the face, and I hit the third one with my elbow into the jaw. I made all my hits and kicks very sloppy looking to a professional fighter, but good enough that my name is known in Ceres.

In a matter of seconds, all three are down in pain. The fourth guy tries to punch me, but I dodge it only to counter with a punch into the guy's stomach. He too joined the others on the ground.

Only the leader is left on his feet, and he looked pretty scared as I turned to look at him, glaring, making him stumbles back a few steps.

It was then that I noticed a huge expensive car pulling up at the alley opening. Glancing at it briefly, I thought I could see a faintly, pair of icy blue eyes watching the fight from a distance from the darkness of the inside of the car.

'Oh, yeah, I thought sarcastically to myself. 'Enjoy the show!'

I had been so distracted by the car that I was caught off guard as one of the downed men suddenly grabbed my legs and knocked me off my feet.

Falling heavily to the ground, I rolled onto my back to see the guy holding them tightly, smirking. Snarling out, "You son of a..." I moved to attack him when another guy quickly pulled me into a headlock. The rest picked themselves slowly up from off the ground, holding the parts that I had hit at before quickly grabbing my arms so I couldn't use them to grab my knives that I had on me.  
>Seeing this, the leader momentarily regains his fading courage. "We've got him!"<p>

"So much for your Elite Bodyguards if you need four against one." I growled out at him and one of the guys holding my arms kicked me in the stomach.

"Shut up!"

Now really feeling confident, the leader walked towards my pinned form while saying, "Hey! Try saying 'help me'. You don't have the right to complain even if you are killed." before he opened a laser switch knife.

The sight of a puny laser switch knife made me laugh out, mockingly, "Does one rat frighten you so much?"

"Shut up, we're serious! Grovel and beg!" Yelled the guy who had kicked me earlier. I glared up at him and the leader as the leader said, "Your lot are the lowest of the low."

As he moved towards me while playing with his knife, I watched the knife without a trace of fear on my face. In years past, I had suffered far worst injuries then from a laser knife during my training. My body was littered with faint and faded scars.

Unbeknown to anyone, I was secretly sensing for any of my Assassin spies that could have been around to help me out, but sensing none, I clenched my teeth. This group had chosen the perfect moment to attack me when I was truly lone and helpless.

Watching the blade carefully, I watched the leader raised his hand to stab me with the laser switch knife.

"Die!" the leader yelled and I activated my right shoe spike and was about to slam it into the guy who was holding my legs when something surprisingly happened.

The leader's wrist was suddenly caught in an iron grip of another hand; a gloved hand. Looking up in surprise, I watched as the hand pulled straight up and the leader cried out in pain softly as he was lifted completely off the ground.

The newcomer a tall, handsome, young man with long, fair, blonde hair, held him like that without any effort on his part. His face is completely blank as he just looks at the hanging leader. The knife eventually fell from the leader's hand straight into the Blonde's other waiting one.

The rest of the pack that was holding me froze in bewilderment and astonishment at the sight of the newcomer.

"Bl... Blondie..." One of the guys stuttered as they all slowly released me, but I didn't move myself as I was just as astonished as they were at the suddenly sight of the Blondie.

And I had also faintly noticed that two of my spies had finally showed up just as the Blondie grabbed the leader's wrist and were waiting and watching from the shadows incase I needed them.

The Blondie, closing his eyes, casually releases the leader who then falls down onto his knees, clenching his arm, in pain. I saw that the Blondie has squeezed the leader's wrist so hard that he left a perfect red hand print on the leader's wrist.

Blue eyes then open slowly to look at the rest of the pack, bored, and the pack run away with their tails between their legs, screaming in fear.

I was left lying on the ground, staring up at the Blondie in astonishment, before suddenly realizing what had just happened, I jump up, nimbly to my feet in anger.

"Who the heck are you? You didn't have to do that!" I yelled at him, furious. From reports that I got from my spies, Blondies didn't do anything without reason or cause. He was up to something helping me.

The Blondie slowly sized me up with his eyes before saying, "A mongrel." and turned and walked away as he closed his eyes. "Go back to Ceres."

Now just feel very ticked off that this Blondie not only helped me which made me indebted to him, but that he brushed it off like it was nothing. He bruised my sense of honor both as Riki and as Lillian.

"Wait a sec!" I yelled at him and as I quickly moved in front of him to block his path, I signaled slightly to my two assassins at the car that I had broken a window in.

They knew they were to take it apart and sell it for me. Standing now in the Blondie's way, I demanded, "Why did you save me?"

But the Blondie just kept his eyes shut, not looking at me while saying, "No particular reason."

Quickly making a snap decision, I said, "It's against my principles to owe anyone, not even an elite from Tanagura. Follow me. I haven't got a car so you'll have to walk. Sorry."

And making sure that he was following me, I lead us out of the alleyway to the main street, to a place where I would be able to talk with him without anyone overhearing us and also to get him away from the car.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my spies leap down from the shadows and swiftly head to the vehicle.

Unbeknownst to me at that time, in the Blondie's own car, a man was sitting in the driver's seat, a very familiar red headed man, smoking a cigarette. When he saw us leaving together and the Blondie waved slightly at him from behind my back, his lips parted in surprise.

A/N Alright that's the first Chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed it! Just a FYI, I'm putting pictures from each chapter onto my profile if you want to have an image in your mind while you're reading this story of mine. :D Thanks again for reading! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N And there we are! Sorry for the HUGE wait! I'm going to collage and I've finally found the time to update the next chapter! :D I hope you like this new chapter! P.S. I don't own this anime!

Now on with the story! XD

Chapter 2

Lillian's POV

It was a dark, run down hotel room that I took us to, but I knew the manager well as he was one of my assassins. Getting a room for a while, I let the Blondie enter first, who immediately sat down onto the couch while I closed and locked the door behind us. Tossing the key onto the table, I walked over to the grilled windows and stood, looking out of them for a while.

Finally having enough of the silence as many minutes passed, I turned to face the Blondie as I walked past him to the table again.

"Let's get this over with. I'm only here to pay back my debt." I said as I unhooked my belt and set it down onto a table. I only did so because I needed to check my supplies in the pouches and pockets of my belt from the heavy fall I had taken in the fight.

"You plan to pay me back with your body...? Very mongrel like." The Blondie said smoothly like it was a fact and without hesitating, I pulled a knife out of my waist sheath to throw it swiftly at the table in front of him, blade embedded deeply into the table, trembling slightly. He looked at the slightly shaking knife before looking up and over at my enraged face.

"The day that I give you my body will be the day you DIE by that knife." I snarled with utter fury as I glared over at him. "I meant as in a job, you Idiot!"

But all the Blondie did was close his eyes again at me as if he was bored with me, and say, "Unfortunately for you, I have no need for a male mongrel."

Silence followed for a few seconds before I started laughing out loud at him. Slightly startled, he looked over at me as I leaned up against the table on my hands while I laughed.

Finally sighing, I straightened up and looked down at him with the greatest amusement, and mocked, "What makes you think that I'm a male?" and at that I stripped off my wrist guards with my extension-able knives to make it easier for me to untie my red sash and pull off my white overcoat to reveal a female body in tight jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

My true body.

I found it so hilarious that I could wear such clothes without worrying about the fact that someone would find out about my true gender. People were blind to the truth and if they thought something was right their way; that's the way it was for them.

The Blondie looked at my body for a few seconds before I turned away from him with amusement, tossing my overcoat and wrist guards onto the table with my belt, but I tied back on my red sash around my waist under my ribs which only emphasized my womanly figure.

"You're female..." the Blondie said slowly and I glanced over my shoulder at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, surprising, isn't it?" I asked him, knowing the answer already. "I'm a female leader of the Bison gang in Ceres, but of course, no one really knows that I'm truly a female."

Walking over to the Blondie, I pull out my knife that was still in the table and picking it up with care, looked it over carefully for any flaws or chip marks.

"So are you going to give me a position somewhere or what?" I asked him as I turned away from him to go put my stuff back on again.

Suddenly the Blondie stood up and towered over my short body and I whirled around to look at him, startled. The lights and shadows played on his face so that it gave him a somehow demonic look.

"If you insist so much, I'll have you pay me. Take your clothes off and stand against the wall. I wish to see what kind of body you might have."

Several seconds passed as I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Excuse me?" I asked him finally.

But he didn't answer me as he took a step toward me. Feeling very much threatened, I leaped away from his advancing body and pulling out another knife in midair, I landed in a defensive position toward him.

"Interesting." the Blondie mused softly before swiftly coming at me. Most people would have been overwhelmed with his speed and ability, but I wasn't. I was instantly blocking, cutting, flipping, and doing the combat "dance" with this Blondie.

It was an outright fight for dominance and I was using every thing I had to fight him. I wasn t pretending anymore to be a good fighter; I was showing this Blondie that I was a brilliant warrior.

Which I noticed had caught him off guard for a second before he caught himself and kept coming at me, but this time, with an intrigued expression on his face.

Each time he took a knife from me, I would magically make another appear in its place. His eyes were narrowed with determination, but so was mine. We slammed into walls, tables, the couch, chairs, and anything and everything that was in the hotel room.

Seconds, minutes, hours, I didn't know, passed, all I knew was that we fought like animals. Sometimes he would gain the upper hand and sometimes I would.

He was a good fighter and I grew more and more determined as we fought. I had found a worthy opponent, but I would NOT lose to this dang Blondie!

But without even knowing what had happened, I suddenly found myself securely pinned to the ground on my back with both of my hands locked tightly high above my head in the Blondie's right hand as he pinned my legs with his knees.

With his free hand, he gripped my face, and looked at me. During the fight, we both had given it our all and we were both panting slightly, but the Blondie wasn't panting as heavily as I was.

As I laid there pinned on the floor, panting, the Blondie looked me over slowly, I felt something arise in my blood; something dangerous and frightening.

But as the Blondie didn't do anything to me other then look, I panted out, "Why... are you only... looking...?" as I glared up at him. I had expected that this Blondie would have done something to me, but he wasn t doing anything.

"Don't worry, I'm enjoy myself." was his response as he easily recovered his breath. His face expressions that I could read were changing from determination during the fight to thoughtfulness and interest as he looked me over.

Suddenly I felt the Blondie's gloved hand leave my chin to trail slowly down my side. Startled at the sudden sensation, I gasped and tried to move away from his touch.

The Blondie moved closer to me as he examined my reactions and expressions that I made as he moved. I, on the other hand, was finding the Blondie's change in attitude not very pleasing to say the least.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I demanded as I struggled to get loose, but the Blondie had an iron grip and I knew that tomorrow my wrists would be very much bruised.

"No idiot in Tanagura would release a Pet when disciplining It." the Blondie said and seemed to wait for me to react to something, but none of what he said meant anything to me; therefore, I just glared at him, defiantly. I wasn't going to become a Pet so why worry about something so trivial.

My fingers twitch momentarily between the Blondie's gloved hand before finally clenching hard on them as I felt his other hand come back up to my face where it stroked my facial features slowly all the while the Blondie watched my reactions.

"What's wrong...? Finished already?" he asked me softly when I stop struggling against him and closed my eyes. Snapping them open at his taunt, I found the Blondie smirking down at me. Furious, I somehow freed a leg and kneed him real good.

He grunted slightly in pain, but before I could taunt him about it, he pinned my leg once again and lifting his other hand, slapped me hard across the face.

Eyes aflamed, I was sure, I snarled out to him as I started struggling once again. "Release me at once! I'm not a Pet!"

But all the Blondie did was chuckle with amusement at my struggles and words.

"Who are you?" I growled out as I glared up at the Blondie.

He smirked down at me as he said, "Iason Mink. Just a Blondie."

A/N Dun-dun-dun! :D And so it begins! Please R&R and tell me what you think! :D Even little comments I could really like!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N And here's another chapter since I have time at the moment and to apologize for the long wait for my readers! :D P.S. I don't own this anime!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Lillian's POV

Angrily pacing back and forth in a locked room, I growled to myself as I grew very impatient. Somehow this certain Blondie, Iason Mink, brought out the worst in me!

Now that I had cooled off some, I felt like kicking myself in the pants! Everything that I did in the presence of Iason was a continual order of mistake after mistake. Starting with talking to him in the first place to revealing my true gender to him; I knew that I was a rarity, yet I just HAD to blow my cover entirely all because I lost my temper.

After Iason had given me his name, he swiftly pressed a nerve on my neck making me black out. When I came to, I found myself, alone, locked in a room with no way out.

"So this is Eos. It's so enormous. Midas seems so small in comparison. I guess that's what they mean by 'there's always something higher up'." I said angrily to myself as I walked over to a window and looked out at the city below. I was probably more then twenty-three, if not higher, stories up and when I had tried to get out through it, I found no latch or opening.

"Then what are we Mongrels, who live by wasting our time day after day in the slums, unable to even lick Midas's boots? No better than the steam coming off of Eos's Palace Tower's trash heap. But still...having crawled out of the slums...aren't I like a clown?" I mumbled to myself as I glared out of the window before starting up my pacing once again.

Finally loosing it, I punched the wall with a loud ***boom*.**

"That Moron! How long does he intend to keep me locked up in here!" I yelled before looking around the room for something to use to get out, but Iason had cleaned out the room good! He also had me completely stripped of everything I owned so that I was only wearing my black t-shirt, empty jeans, my red sash, and I was completely barefoot.

Third POV

Unbeknownst to Riki, in another room, sitting very comfortable, watching her frustrated form pacing back and forth, and occasionally strike the walls, through a hidden viewing screen, the Blondie, Iason Mink, sat watching his new Pet with amusement.

"Why won't anyone come? _Zatracene*_!" Her voice said over the viewing screen as she yelled loudly, what she thought was to herself as she stopped and looked around, angrily.

Chuckling softly, Iason said almost to himself, "So even the slum mongrel who knows no fear is running out of patience. Pure dark hair. Black eyes which have never accepted praise. The pleasing sway of her body. Riki the Dark, is it? Seems like she won't be boring me any time soon."

Suddenly there came the sound of the door behind Iason opening and then closing again.

Iason! Are you serious?" Another Blondie asked Iason in shock as he looked at Riki through the viewing screen with horror.

This Blondie had darker color blond hair then Iason's own fair locks. He was Iason s best friend when they went to school together in the Blondie s Academy, now he was seconded in command to Iason in Jupiter's Organization of Blondies. He was also the Head Doctor and was the best at tampering with minds or brainwashing.

"About what, Raoul?" Iason asked him, still watching me.

"I'm asking if you're seriously intending to keep that piece of foul trash!" Raoul said gesturing to Riki as she angrily started pacing once again. "An Elite's Pet is supposed to be an accessory. Buy one from the Pet Academy's top class. As a Blondie, it's obviously your duty."

"It's just my taste in Pets. Don't you think I'm allowed to look for more than a simple, pretty Pet?" Iason glanced at Raoul before looking back at the screen.

"More importantly, I've lost interest in brainless Pets that walk about with only their pride on display. Besides, don't you think it's more fun to have an odd hair-colored one, you couldn't even get at the Pet Academy?"

"Even so," Raoul said before gesturing furiously at the viewing screen towards Riki. "That doesn't mean you have to choose to take the lowest trash you can get your hands on. It'll only cause trouble."

"Don't you think it's more interesting because she's in her prime with no Control or Imprinting? No previous training whatsoever." Iason said before saying slowly, "Rude...vulgar...foul...more importantly, a pure female who's never known any praise or softness. Yes, I will have fun with this one."

"If you take a Pet like that, you'll be the laughing stock of Eos!" Raoul warned. "The name of Iason Mink will weep!"

Iason chuckled softly as he leaned back in his seat. " 'I m looking forward to the show'... Isn't that what you should be saying?" he said as he slowly looked over at Raoul.

There was a slightly pause as they stared at each other while Raoul took in what Iason was saying.

"So that means you won't listen? Very well. If you say so, I'll just have to have the honor of watching over you." Moving away from Iason towards the door, Raoul paused for a moment before asking, "But Iason, what will you do if she ends up not being usable as a Pet?"

"That's true." Iason mused as he sighed as he leaned forward, resting his head on his fingers as he watched Riki once again through the viewing screen. "If that happens, I'll play with her head a little, turn her into a sex doll that will listen to orders, and give her to those short-tempered hard heads. Even if she can't be a Pet for Iason Mink, she can at least be that useful, don't you think?"

A/N Uh-huh! :D Watch out, Riki! Lol. Tell me what you think! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Alright! I want to apologize to my readers or reader who was literally begging me to update the next chapter. I kept forgetting to do so, so here it is! :D Please read and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own the story nor the characters, but it's fun to use them though! :)

Now on with the story!

Chapter 5

Third POV

Somewhere in the capital city of Tanagura in his personal working office, Iason sat at his desk, examining a report log.

"Kiira in A-C Troy suffered a 50% loss last month. That's unusual." He said out loud to Raoul who was standing nearby also looking at the same log on a large display pad.

"There's no helping it. The lab there was half destroyed by a biohazard. It was such an obvious, foolish mistake. Using a biotron of that class was a big waste of time."

"Well then, in the meantime, I'll let the lab near Rasshi take care of it." Iason said as he typed his instructions into the computer to pass on. "With Ringa there it should be all right within a month."

"You're severe as always, Iason. You might as well tell Ringa not to sleep." Raoul said as he placed down the pad onto a nearby table slightly behind Iason.

"Like with Kiira, there's no point in talking to fools. That's all." Iason said strictly, looking through the log once again.

"So," Raoul asked, casually. "Who are you going to send to do something so low-life?"

"I'll have Katze go." Iason said simply.

"That old Furniture? That's another bold decision of yours." Raoul commented.

"Raoul. When I see someone with talent I make it a point not to concern myself with whatever their background might be." Iason said pausing in his reading.

"Whether it is one of your experiments or a slum mongrel, I'll use whoever I can as long as I can. I'm only saying that brainless, ordinary grunts with only their pride and no abilities are unnecessary in the Market." Iason said, glancing over at Raoul from the corner of his eye.

"Don't misunderstand me. I have no intention of challenging your way of doing things." Raoul said off handedly, waving at Iason. "There's no one else here in Tanagura who can keep the Market as perfectly organized as you. Only, it's not quite favorable that you have to involve Eos in it as well."

"That's why I said I'm sick of fools." Iason said as he started rereading the log again.

"A Pet is nothing more than an accessory to watch and enjoy. Raoul said suddenly as he smoothly changed the subject. "Whether it is an empty-headed prostitute, or not, for their Master all that matters is if they're consistent." Raoul said firmly as he glanced at Iason from the side.

"That's a difference of opinion, Raoul." Iason said, smoothly back.

"Then why won't you show her at any gatherings?" Raoul asked, turning to face Iason.

"I will, someday." Iason said slowly. "After all she's a vulgar, disgusting slum mongrel. It'll take time to make her act like a Pet."

"Iason," Raoul said softly. "What are you scheming?"

"Isn't Kyle's new Pet from the Stella Quota?" Iason asked suddenly, looked over at Raoul thoughtfully.

"Yes." Raoul said before listing, "If it takes them three times as long at the auction it's considered proud. With the Stella Family in charge, a strict policy of sterility and a quota on breeding, there's a very low rate of reproduction. In the end, it's an effective limitation. Though it isn't exactly normal for them to be so prideful."

Pausing slightly, Raoul asked, "Not that I think you would, but are you planning on sikking her on Kyle's Pet?"

"If you mean Riki, in a roundabout way, she is devastatingly beautiful." Iason said agreeably. "Even so, she was arguably a rough gang leader back in the slums. I think it might be interesting to set a wolf with real fangs in among the domesticated flock. It might not be bad to evaluate the Quota he's so proud of, either."

"Are you saying that a slum trash can stand up to Stella's Quota?" Raoul asked in astonishment.

Laughing, Iason said as he glanced at Raoul, "The livelier a party is, the more interesting, right?"  
>-<p>

A dark cloaked figure listened in on to Iason's and Raoul's conversation very intensively from the shadows. Their eyes widened slightly near the end of the conversation before narrowing.

When the two Blondies finally left the room, the figure silently collecting some information from Iason's computer before silently slipped out of the room like a ghost.

Flashing away through Eros and Midas back to his hideout, to go spread the news of what had happened to Lillian Blades.

A/N And that's chapter 5! Hope you've enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

A/N And since I've been a real jerk and not updating is (literally) forever it seems, I'm going to put alot of chapters up, so here's two more! :) R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own the story nor the characters. :)

Chapter 6

Lillian's POV

Three months have gone by and I, for the first time since Iason took me as his Pet, am feeling very content even though I was brought to be showed off as Iason's Pet at a Showing Party in the Eos Social Hall or at least that's what Iason told me.

I stood nearby him, sipping a glass of juice since I had politely refused the wine, Iason tried to give me. People were talking and laughing and I could hear faint music in the background.

But what was making me very content and nice at the moment was the fact that Iason and I had come to a sort of compromise concerning my wardrobe.

I was wearing my usual black t-shirt and red sash with my white overcoat over it all, opened wide so people would know what my sex was, but it didn't help since I wore my clothes in a way that screamed 'male'. I had learned my lesson with Iason and I wasn't going to slip again, but even so it was Iason's orders which I obediently did as he allowed me to have two things in return.

You see, my empty jeans before aren't empty anymore. I was wearing my secret jeans filled with all my knives that I usually wore there in place. Just thinking about it, made my thoughts wandered back a few hours ago.

: Flashback:

"All I'm saying is that if I'm going to this Pet Party thing, I want to be prepared." I told Iason, glaring at him.

"You don't need your things there." Iason told me. "Anyway with your temper and urge to fight, I'd have a knifed, dead Pet on my hands sooner then I could breathe."

Licking my dry lips, I took a step towards Iason and looked him seriously in the eyes. "What if I solemnly swear that I won't attack anyone unless they attack me first?" I asked him. "I never go anywhere without my knives, and I always, always keep my promises. No one will get hurt unless they strike me first."

Iason considered me for a few moments before nodding his consent to Daryl. Excited and happy, I rushed over to Daryl who was unlocking the safe where all my things were stored away from me.

"But only from the waist down." Iason's voice ordered as I headed to Daryl, I paused and turned and gave Iason a real smile in agreement before turning back to Daryl to tell him what I needed.

As I turned back around towards Daryl, I completely missed the look in Iason's eyes at my real smile; it was crossed between surprise, curiosity, and thoughtfulness.

: Flashback Ended:

Iason had also at long last allowed me to chop my long hair off so that I could maintain my disguise as Riki the male. It confused my slightly that Iason didn t really care one way or another that people thought I was male or female.

So here I was, feeling very happy, smug, and mischievous with at least twenty different blades, daggers and knives tucked away in my secret pockets of my jeans. Daryl had watched me with almost fascination as I slid each one into place before going out onto the balcony to testing each one so I could have easy access to all of them.

I stood there playing with my sash when I decided to listen in onto the conversations around me.

"There. That dark-haired one next to Master Iason. That smug-looking person's the slum mongrel, for sure." I heard one say and casually looking in their direction. I slid my eyes around, making it look like I was bored and was just looking around. The speaker was at a table nearby with other Pets, gossiping about me and looking me over, scornfully.

"What's with him? He's not pretty at all." Another one said bitterly and I took a sip of my juice as I tried to not laugh out loud as I realized that all the Pets at the table thought that I was male.

"I can't accept that someone so tasteless could be a Blondie's Pet." The Pet continued, spitefully, before turning to another Pet. "Right, Mimea?"

This 'Mimea' Pet was quite a beautiful looking girl; she had long, wavy, red hair and beautiful green eyes. In my opinion, she looked like a living doll which I was sure she was since she was Raoul's Pet and Raoul was known here in Eros to breed Pets.

"But he has such a striking appearance. However you look at him, you can tell instantly." Mimea said softly as she looked me over and I smiled faintly into my drink at her words. Oh if only she knew.

"Of course you can, he's a slum mongrel." The girl before said with disgusted at the word "mongrel".

"I don't mean that. How can I say it?" From there, I could see that this Mimea was having troubles so I decided to go 'play'. Holding my drink at the top with my fingers, I casually approached their table with my other hand in my pocket.

"Uh, he's coming this way." One of them hissed to the others.

"Can...I sit here?" I asked politely as I set my drink gently onto their table, but when no one answered me, I chuckled, angrily. "Hmph. All perched so high. Now you're all ignoring me?"

"Hey, you!"

Looking slightly to my right, I saw another Pet, glaring at me like that would have scared me away when reality, it only amused me.

"Hm. A Pet of that fool from earlier." I said softly as I looked him over once before taking a drink from my glass.

This Pet was literally a pretty boy, he had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Just the sight of him made me want to tease and annoy him.

"What do you mean 'fool'? Master Kyle is a great man. Watch your mouth." He ordered and I instantly found him to be a bore as I had been expecting, but I still wanted to play with him.

"You have some business with me?" I asked, making sure that my tone said that I was quite bored with him as I bodily dismissed him by turning slightly away from him still holding my drink.

"Heh. Can't you tell by looking?" He gestured at the table I was next to. "That's a special table. I'm sure you'll stink it up like the slums down there. Slink back to the corner like a good mongrel!"

Not playing around anymore, I was starting to get very annoyed with this boy. I really wanted to deck him for his disrespect to me, but I would keep strictly to my promise with Iason. So I used my mouth instead, hoping to provoke this idiot enough to where he would strike me first.

"Will you stop screeching, you prissy girl? Aren't you barking to the wrong person?"

I turned towards him as I set my drink down on the table again, I continued, "If you wanna show your face off so badly, why don't you go lick the backsides of those guys lounging over there?" I asked as I jerked a thumb over at where Iason was sitting with other Blondies.

They were all watching us silently as we talked, I mean, this Pet that I was talking to, sure was loud.

"Do you, mere slum trash, intend to pick a fight with me!" The boy growled angrily, but to me, it sounded like victory; now for the final push to get my prize.

"I don't mind letting you win." I told him, smirking as I gestured to him, stepping forward. "Wouldn't want to dirty up that pretty face of yours."

"What!" The boy cried and I allowed the kid to strike my face with a pathetic slap as my head snapped to the side.

At that, I heard people around me and at the table, mumbling, "Not bad!" and "Go for it!"

Smiling slowly with victory, I slowly raised my head and looked at the foolish boy, "Hmm. That didn't hurt at all." I told him as I gently touched where he hit me. "You're supposed to fight..., I paused calmly before my entire appearance changed as I snarled out, "Like this!" And with all the anger, frustration, and helplessness that I had been collecting for three solid months, I punched the stupid kid across the face.

I hit him so hard that he was literally lifted off his feet as he crashed into a table, breaking glasses. Feeling much better after that, I casually picked up my drink as I placed a hand into my pocket and leaned against the table as I heard people in the background mumble "Amazing!" as if they've never seen someone deck another.

_'Probably not,'_ I thought to myself with amusement, sipping my drink as the boy whined, "Blood..." Touching his jaw, he winced, "Ow, it hurts! M-M-My face! Master Kyle!"

"Enif!" A Blondie cried before turning to face Iason. "Iason, how do you intend to take care of this?"

"It was your Pet that provoked and raised his hand against her first, Kyle." Iason said softly as he looked at his drink. "Isn't it obvious that whoever begins a fight is the guilty one? So if his teeth end up broken or whatever, you can only say it's self-inflicted."

"But still, there's a matter of the degree." The Blondie, Kyle, protested.

Slowly looking up at him, Iason said, "I think the mouth of your prized Pet was harsh enough to deserve it. Forgetting that he started it, even without the matter of force, he still touched my Pet. You paid a lot of money to get him, didn't you?

Iason locked eyes with the other Blondie before smirking coldly at him as Iason continued, "Before you have them interact with other people's Pets maybe you should teach them how the 'mouth is the root of all troubles'?"

With defeat, Kyle looked away from Iason growling with embarrassment and I smirked into my drink and sliding my gaze at "Enif", I felt my smirk grow wider.

Enif was glaring up at me and at my suddenly smirk, his eyes widened as he realized that I had provoked him on purpose. Winking at him, I left the "special" table and wandered to a nearby window and looked out at Tanagura, sipping my drink slowly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of my spies flash swiftly past my window, catching my attention on purpose. Usually they were like shadows, even to me, even though I knew they were there watching, guarding me.

It was about a month and a half when I became Iason's Pet that my Clan had found out about my situation. Since I couldn't leave without it arising questions about who I really was, my best of the best Assassin spies would come and give me the usual monthly reports when I could be able to get alone with enough time to listen to them.

I usually got reports either at night when both Iason and Daryl were asleep and my spies would sneak inside Iason's flat to give it to me or out on the balcony ledge when I had the privilege to. My Assassins have more then once seen me in one torturous position to the next as Iason trained me to be a Pet, but they couldn t do anything to help me. Each time, their pained expressions would tell me that if they were allowed to interfere they would in a heart beat.

Looking like I wanted some fresh air, I headed towards the balcony door as I looked over at Iason. He nodded slightly at me and I slipped outside with my drink still in hand.

I walked over to the balcony ledge and leaned on it, looking out into Eros.

"Ethan." I said softly, looking at my drink. Ethan was positioned beneath the ledge and from there he gave me a report of everything that had been going on since the last report that I had received. Everything was running smoothly with no flaws, or mistakes.

"Ok." I said when he was finished. "I want a full report on the other Academies and what has been going on with them and if they have heard of the news of me being a Pet yet as well as the usual report. You are all doing everything perfectly." I praised softly and Ethan left without another word to me, becoming a shadow once again.

I straightened up and walked back inside as I mused about the report. As I got back inside, I looked over to see Iason still chatting with the other Blondies and the Pets were still gathered around, gossiping.

I set my drink down on an empty table before stretching upwards. I looked around and noticed that near where I was, was a large empty space, perfect for doing flips and exercising.

Smirking as an idea crossed my mind; I slipped off my overcoat and tossed it carelessly next to my glass. Now wearing only my jeans, t-shirt and sash, I started running to the empty space, as I caught the attention of everyone.

"What is he-?" Someone started to ask just as I did a running cartwheel before doing five back flips in a row. Twirling and flipping through the air, I landed with two daggers in hand. Pausing slightly, I began to flex, maneuver, and twist myself into a dagger dance.

I have only seen one true dagger dance in my life time and that was from my old Master. It a dance that is very passionate, wild and fierce to watch, yet it s very bewitching and beautiful to see. It takes a lot of concentration, skill, and flexibility to do well enough that you can put your watchers into a trance-like awe.

I knew that as I danced that everyone who was watching was falling into the trance; it was almost unavoidable. I was taught by Master, how to do this and I would sometimes do this to express emotions or to just exercise which Master had found very amusing.

Finally ending the dance with one of my legs completely out to the side and the other curled under me as I held my knives out like I just stabbed two enemies. I stayed like for a few seconds before gracefully getting to my feet. I slid my knives back into my pants and walked over to my overcoat. As I headed that way, I passed Enif who was staring at me as was everyone else.

I winked at him before mocking, "Aren't you happy I hit you instead of knifing you?" As he stuttered for an answer, I chuckled darkly as I walked right by him, not waiting for an answer.

"Iason, did you have your Pet learn that?" I heard one of the Blondies ask in awe and I looked over to see all the Blondies looking very intensively at either me or Iason.

"No." He said before slowly looking over at me. "She came with that...talent."

I slipped on my overcoat as I glared hatefully back at him in response to his challenging, yet admiring gaze.

Chapter 7

Lillian's POV

"Daryl! What's going on?" I yelled as I banged on the closed door that refused to open for me and allowed me to leave my bedroom. "After showing myself off at the gatherings, I should be able to go to the Saloon or the Rec-room, right? That's what you said! So why isn't this door opening? _Zatracene!"_ With a few more bangs, I stopped and glared at the door that had yet to open to me.

A total of six months have gone by, since I've been here as Iason's Pet. With my knowledge, I knew that Iason had to release me soon; it was part of the Blondies custom to never have the same Pet for more then a year. All I had to do was hold out for roughly six more months then I would be free to return back to the Clan and to Bison.

But what was making me so ticked off at the moment was the fact that I have been locked in my blasted room for six months, only being allowed out to go to gatherings or Showings.

"I believe it's because you don't have a Pet Ring on yet." Daryl said from a good, safe distance behind me.

It was right after my first showing at the Showing Party and while I was still feeling relaxed and calm that I taught Daryl a few ways to deal with me and my sudden tempers. At first he refused to learn so till one time, he used one maneuver on me when I was being difficult.

Quite surprised at the time, I instantly stopped fighting him and calmed down. Seeing that it worked, Daryl then became more willing to learn some more, but only for the sake of dealing with me.

"Pet...Ring?" I asked slowly as I turned to look at him, confused.

"Yes." Daryl said. "A Ring with your registration number. Without being able to show that you have one, you can't step out of this room."

"Do all the Pets wear one, like that?" I asked as I moved away from the door and walked past Daryl. Now that my attention wasn't on the door anymore, I was calming down.

Seeing this, Daryl explained further, very eager for me to calm down, "Necklaces, earrings, bracelets the type of Ring varies from Pet to Pet." Daryl turned to follow me as I walked away from the door. Daryl only stopped when I paused near my bed. "All those with registration have to wear them. Here in Eos, it's the only form of identification."

"So if I have a Ring, I can go anywhere?" I asked Daryl slowly thinking as I turned slightly and looked at him.

"No. It's the Master's decision."

My temper instantly snapped back into place at that and glaring, I opened my mouth to continue to question Daryl when the door behind Daryl finally opened.

"Ah, welcome home." Daryl said as he whirled around and bowed lowly as Iason entered the room.

"Daryl. Go sit until I call you." Iason ordered softly as he casually pulled off his gloves and cloak.

"Yes. Excuse me." Daryl said as he collected Iason's gloves and cloak before leaving the room.

"You look like you have something to say, Riki." Iason said as he turned his attention to me.

"How long did you plan on keeping me locked up in here?" I asked angrily, glaring at him.

"Until I'm done."

With angry amusement, I said, "Well said." I turned away as I continued, "If I went wandering off to a bar, I couldn't be a prized Pet for a Blondie, now could I? Even you should have understood that after the last gathering." I said over my shoulder at Iason, frustrated.

"A gathering is for entertainment, even if it's just a brute fight. I wasn't expecting a slum mongrel to behave gently or with manners." Iason mused. "Anyway, I'm satisfied that you've been shown off somewhat as a Pet. In name and reality, you're now my Pet, Riki."

"In that case, give me that "Pet Ring" thing already!" I demanded angrily as I whirled around to look at Iason.

"Oh?" Iason looked me over with a little surprise and great amusement, chuckling slightly. "So now you want to chain us together yourself? What amazing progress!" He said, smile slightly, mocking me.

"I don't mean that! I'm saying if I have to stay locked up in this room anymore, I'm gonna get depressed! Even if it seems sneaky, if I put a Pet Ring on, I'll at least be able to walk around freely, right? So whip it out already!" I said, glaring at Iason.

"So when you have no other choice, you'll do even that much is it?" Iason said softly almost to himself and taking a deep breath, said, "I see. Mongrels are indeed stubborn. Very well. If you want a Pet Ring, I'll give you one."

With that Iason moved towards me slowly with a look in his eyes that set off alarms in my head.

"Wh...What?" I said nervously as I backed away from him.

"Come here." Iason ordered before he quickly grabbed me and smacked my backside, harshly.

"Ow! That hurt! Let me go!" I said angrily as I struggled to get away from him. "I told you, I'm not a toy! Don't you get that?" I didn't hit or kick Iason, I knew from past experience that I would be punished horrible if I did so I did my best to get loose otherwise.

"Take off your coat and t-shirt and lie on the bed." Iason ordered me before he shoved me towards the bed behind me.

"Surprising me like that. If that's what you wanted, you should have said so from the beginning! Jerk!" I said as I pulled off my coat and t-shirt to reveal a black tank top beneath like always.

Suddenly I heard the sound of clothes being taken off that wasn't from me; I looked over at Iason to see him doing the same as well. The sight of his perfect, flawless chest made me subconsciously gasp out loud.

"Hmm?" Iason turned and chuckled softly at my shocked expression with amusement. "What's wrong? Why are you so surprised?"

"Why...are you...?" My brain had yet to truly tell me what I was seeing and what it meant as well.

"It just means I'm going to touch my own Pet. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Iason said softly before pushing me onto the bed with him over me. "It's just my own finishing touch."

Pinning me down as my body began to struggle, Iason whispered softly to me. "Show me, Riki. What it means to be a good Pet."

"Hey, wai-!" I started, but I was cut off as Iason kissed me and I struggled to get him to release me when my attention was suddenly turned away from Iason at the sound of something locking into place and a tightening feeling constricting around my neck. The second that Iason released me and got off me to sit on the edge of the bed, my hands flew to my throat as I sat up.

"What is this?" I demanded as I clutched at it. It felt like a metal choker around my neck.

"Z107M the Pet Ring you wanted." Iason said simply as he sat on the bed, looking down at me as I yanked at the Ring.

"This...? Quit joking Daryl said a Pet Ring is like a necklace or something !" I yelled as I struggled against the Ring.

"That's something which real Pets wear when heeding obediently to the Master's will. For a slum mongrel that won't stop rebelling? I think it's the most fitting." Iason told me as he gently fingered the collar like Ring.

"Don't mess with me! Take this off, _zatracene!" _I pulled and yanked against the feel of it.

"It's no use. That will never come off. I'm the only one who can remove it without hurting you." Iason said as he watched me claw at it on my knees.

Growling in frustration, I yelled at him. "Freaken' take it off!"

"Why don't you calm down, Riki?" Iason said sternly. "You'll only hurt yourself."

"_Zatracene!_ Talking big like that... Take this off!" I ignored him as I grew desperate and my eyes went wide open as I felt a horrible pain shoot down my spine.

Instantly collapsing onto the bed, my body arching up as I screamed out in agony while clutching at the source of my pain: the collar. Almost at soon as the electric shocks appeared, they vanished and I fell limply back on to the bed on my side, gasping for air.

Dimly, I heard Iason say, "D-type rings can also be used like that. Don't forget, Riki. As long as that Pet Ring bites into your flesh, no matter where you go, you are still in my hands. The tracer inside will take care of it. A Mongrel should just be a mongrel."

"However," Iason said as he leaned over me again. "If you happen to abuse your new rights, I can lock you up like this at any time." He said softly as he began to stroke my face. As for me, I was in a pained filled daze as I was breathing deeply trying to recover as Iason continued, "Do you understand? If you do, slowly relax your body out."

Not knowing that I had curled up slightly in pain, I obediently, but slowly, I did as he wanted as I laid there. "More." Iason whispered into my ear, softly. "Yes. Roll over onto your back. You're a good girl."

Suddenly without me noticing it, Iason had both of my wrists held tightly with his right hand before he suddenly yanked my head back by my short hair.

The sudden pain snapped me out of my daze and I struggled to get loose, but Iason had me pinned. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Iason slowly look at my now adorned throat before coming closer as he said softly,

Now time to start some rumors...

A/N Alrighty! That's two chapter for you and I hope you've enjoyed them! :) Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 8 through 12

A/N I thought I should be a good person and update alot of chapters for my readers since they've waited so long. :) Though I am sorry for the long wait; I just kept forgetting to do so, not that that's a good excuse or anything. :/

Anyway on with the story! P. S. I don't own the story or characters. :)

Chapter 8

Free Parties- places where Masters with Pets could go to, to watch their Pets have sex with either a chosen partner or with another Pet in the Ring.

Third POV

"Look at that mongrel. He's got a kiss mark [hickey] there again. I wonder if it's true that he's being taken by Master Iason." A female Pet gossiped jealously to her neighbor.

"Of course he is! Even though it's been over a year, he hasn't shown his face at one of the Free Parties even once!" Her neighbor insisted. "Though everyone knows the Academy Virgins don't get any practice before they are paired for breeding and he hasn't been connected to anyone yet. It's not normal. He's the only one who hasn't had a formal pairing, yet."

"There isn't anyone weird enough to even want to pair with a slum mongrel."

"I wouldn't say that. They say Master Iason s just keeping Riki crushed in his hand."

"Ooh. Huh?" One of the gossiping Pet noticed Mimea standing nearby. "Mimea! When did you...? Mimea?"

"What is it, Mimea?" The other Pet asked as she shook Mimea's shoulder, slightly. "You're spacing out."

"It's a fight." Mimea said, pointing behind them.

"Huh?" The other two Pets turned just in time to see a fight break out between some of the male Pets and Iason's Pet mongrel, Riki. Riki was wearing her usual boyish outfit once again and she really looked like a boy, too as she fought. "Ah, it's _**that**_ person again."

"Well, It **_is_** a slum mongrel. There's no helping it." Glancing at the fight as it continued, she said, "Let's leave before we get involved."

"Yeah, you're right. Mimea, let's go." The two Pets got up to leave, but when Mimea didn t rise to follow them, one of them asked, confusedly, "Mimea?"

"Go on ahead." Mimea said, waving a hand slightly in their direction. "I'm going to stay behind a while longer."

"Huh?"

"I want to keep watching him fight." Mimea said distractedly as she stared at Riki as Riki defeated the other Pets with ease and stood there smirked at anyone who looked at her.

Chapter 9

Lillian's POV

Heading back to Iason's apartment with a slight scratch on my face from a surprise hit with a empty bottle from a Pet and a lucky punch from another from the Saloon, I thought to myself with a angry scowl. _'I'm getting rusty, but there's nothing I can do about it! Iason that jerk has locked up all my weapons from me so I can't continue to train myself to stay in shape!'_

Frustrated and mad at myself, I entered the apartment just as Daryl appeared, carrying a bunch of towels.

"Welcome back. R...Riki! Those wounds on your face!" Daryl cried out with horror as he accidentally dropped the towels he was holding in shock.

"It's nothing. Leave me alone." I told him as I headed to my room, feeling very tired at the moment.

"Please wait, Riki! Riki-!" Daryl didn't take the hint I gave him and rushed after me with a medical kit in his hands.

"Shut up! I said it's nothing!" I yelled as I stormed into my room, angrily.

"Even a small wound that seems like nothing can be a danger to your life. I can't leave you untreated. The management of your health is my responsibility. You're not the one that'll be punished for it later, I will!" Daryl yelled back at me, furious as well.

In these many months being Iason's Pet, Daryl had grown very used to me and my tempers. So used to them, that he would on occations yell and scream back at me, much to Iason's amusement whenever he would catch us having a shouting match.

I looked at him for a second before laughing bitterly. "Heh. Oh yeah. You're the one that makes the food, and picks my clothes, too. You're also the one, who cleans me up after Iason is done 'playing' with me; I can't do anything for myself!" I growled angrily, clutching my fists as I turned away from Daryl.

"That's the job of a Furniture. Now please, let me see the wounds on your face." Daryl insisted as he grabbed my arm, firmly and sighing, I gave in.

Still holding my arm, Daryl sat me down on a chair, before moving my hair to the side so he could clean the wound on my forehead first.

The medicine stung slightly and I couldn't help wincing a little which caused Daryl to pause for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Daryl asked me and when I nodded to him, he continued.

A short silence passed between us as Daryl worked and my thoughts turned to why I went to the Saloon anyway.

The Saloon was both an easy getaway to escape from Iason's presence for a while as well as a good place for my Assassins to report to me at. It made it easier on my Assassins to report to me in such a place as everyone in the Saloon mostly either ignores me or avoids me when I'm there, so no fear of discovery.

But I do have my days when there are some brave Pets who'll try and look good by provoking me, not that it looks good on their side.

Then my mind flashed back to that afternoon when I was at the Saloon and had overheard something that some of the Pets had been talking about.

"Daryl?"

"Yes?"

"The Pets at the Saloon said Elites don't usually touch their Pets at all...is that true? Do they really just watch and enjoy?" I asked him softly, looking at him as he pulled away after applying a bandage to the wound on my forehead as well as the corner of my mouth.

"That is what I've heard as well." Daryl said, shrugging his shoulders at me before he left to go pick up the towels he had dropped as well as put the medical kit away.

"So then...why does he do so with me?" I asked out loud to myself, confused. "Why is he always...so...? My words and thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the door opening.

"It seems like you had another spectacular fight at the Saloon. How are your wounds?" Iason asked as he walked towards me.

Grabbing my chin, he tilted my face up. "Looks like they won't leave any scars. So? Are you going out to the Saloon again tomorrow?"

"As if I'm going to stay closed up in this boring place all day." I told him as I jerked my chin out of his hand. "A slum mongrel doesn't go down so easily. When we're hit, we pay it back twice over. That's common sense. As if I'd just back off after being mocked by them."

The reason in the first place for the stupid fight was because those other Pets had mockingly told me that I was a freak because I was supposedly female, but I had such a boyish name as well as a boyish figure.

They all wanted me to strip to make sure I was truly female. I taught them good; none of them was left without some sort of bruise to their person.

"As you wish, the Saloon is the only place in which Pets can behave freely without being bound by shackles. It's more or less convenient. But understand, Riki," Iason once again grabbed my chin and holding it tightly, turned my face back to him so that our eyes locked together. "Don't overdo it. Scandals that may leak to the outside are prohibited. Whether you started it or not, I won't hear any excuses. Don't forget that." Iason warned me before dropping my chin and leaving.

I glared at his back with a hateful look till the door closed behind him then I got up to fall limply onto the bed.

"Riki, this way! Hurry!" Mimea said as she led me somewhere.

"Wait, Mimea. Where are we going?" I asked her as I easily kept her in my sights as we ran.

"This way! Right here!" Pulling open a door, we both slipped inside and Mimea closed it.

"What is this room?" I asked, looking around. It seemed to be some sort of closet or something.

"It's my secret place." She said before giggling.

"Hmm," I said as I slightly ignored her while I looked around carefully. It literally looked like a closet. I could see lots of cleaning supplies as well as house supplies. Looking right above me, I saw an air vent and as I calculated its size, I figured that I wouldn t be able to climb inside and escape. Before I could think about anything else concerning the closet I was in with Mimea, my thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"I'm glad. I was worried that because you'd been injured, they wouldn't let you out anymore." Mimea said softly.

"Why's that?" I asked a little annoyed. _'It was tiny scratch, why did people freak out at the sight of it?'_

"Well because Master Iason really looks after you, right? So-"

"It's not like that!" I yelled angrily and seeing that I had startled her, I covered the bottom of my face with my hand and looked away, trying to cool my sudden temper.

"You're the only one...who always remains beautiful."

Stunned at this sudden declaration, I looked back at Mimea, my hand dropping.

"The parties and gatherings are fun, but if you're approached by someone, you have to put up with whatever unlikable person it is. As long as your Master doesn't say no. It really is sad." Mimea said, sighing.

"So I'm a little jealous. Until you came, everyone was like that, even if they didn't realize it. To think that a Pet could look after itself..." Mimea's voice trailed off as she smiled at me with admiration.

"So I can kind of understand why Lusa and Stee would see you, having been taken from the slums, as an enemy." Mimea said, softly.

"What happened to them?" I asked, curious.

"Lusa's still here. But not Stee; I guess yesterday was his last day after all."

"So he was sold off to a Midas male brothel." I stated casually, losing interest fast at the conversation.

"Because he was bred pure from the Shiruru Family, he had a lot of confidence in himself, you know? He thought that even if he was separated from Mistress Aisha, he'd always be able to stay pretty. Because of that, he didn't even take the hormone survey. As long as he had the looks, he could become registered, and have the right to join the Pet Academy and be reprocessed." Mimea said, sadly, sighing.

"He was...seventeen, wasn't he? But he's only ever did it with women, right? I'm sure that place must be hell for him. But..." I let my voice drift off as the air filled in what I was meaning.

"You're right."

"Is it all right for you to be here with me, Mimea?" I asked suddenly. "Your Master really doesn't like me."

I had met Raoul once before and let's just say that we didn't like each other at all. He hated my very presence and I loathed the fact that he was a Blondie so we avoided each other whenever possible.

"Wouldn't it be bad for you if he found out about this?" I asked her with worry. She was such a small fragile thing; anything at all, could break her easily.

"It's all right. No one tells on each other. You could get execute for it. And besides...I like you."

Confused and a little startled, I tried to laugh it off. "As someone who came from the Pet Academy, you're pretty strange."

"Hey...kiss me." Mimea whispered to me as she looked up at me, beseechingly.

"Huh!"

"Kiss me..."

Chapter 10

Third POV

In a Billiard Hall, Iason was found playing alone when Raoul appeared looking quite upset about something.

"Did you know there are some unsettling rumors spreading among the Pets recently, Iason?" Raoul asked as he leaned slightly against the Billiard table.

"No." Iason said simply before striking the balls making a cracking sound.

"It seems your Z107M and my Mimea have been suspicious." At the sudden news, Iason's aim went slightly off as he struck the balls.

Seeing this, Raoul commented, "It's unusual for you to miss one. Or is it that even you can have your skill disturbed by unexpected news like that."

"And...?" Iason drawled as he glanced over at Raoul before taking aim once again.

"Looking as if they've caught a demon's head, the Elites have been whispering." Iason struck the balls perfectly again while Raoul continued, but changed the subject. "I've been thinking recently about pairing Mimea. With a pedigree, of course. I don't want to attract any useless bugs. As you know, Mimea is of an improved line that I've bred myself."

"Are you trying to tell me to keep Riki locked in her room?" Iason asked as he struck the balls once again.

"I'm not. Show her at a Free Party. Because it's been over a year since you first showed her face at a gathering and haven't once shown her at a Free Party, you'll only make yourself a target for unsavory rumors."

Pausing slightly, Raoul took a deep breath as Iason cleaned his cue before aiming again. "If you're going to say you find those moronic sex-freaks tiresome," Raoul said, coolly. "I won't try to force you into excessive pairings. But show her at a Free Party. Show her, and have her take a male. Or if not a male, a female is fine. Just pair her!"

As the sound of balls being striked once again, Raoul continued still. "Since she's come, the Pets have changed, and she's been having an affect on everyone."

"So if you make her pair with a male, it'll put an end to the rumors. In the meantime, make her pair with another Pet. At least then the criticism surrounding you will fade a little." Raoul pleaded to Iason.

"No. I have no intention of showing Riki at a Free Party." Iason stated calmly, looking over at Raoul as he straightened up.

"Iason!"

"If you're worried about the gossip, I'll leave her in her room for a while. Is that all right?" Iason asked as he slowly cleaned his cue.

"What do you plan to accomplish by locking her away? You're the one that said she's a female in her prime with no Control or Imprinting on her. She's a troublemaker! Iason bent down once again to take aim, but seemed to not be listening to Raoul's words even as Raoul continued.

"Just by keeping her in there you won't change the minds of the Pets, no, not just the Pets. There are even the rumors spreading with great interest among the elites. If she's a Pet, use her as a Pet! Don't leave her on her own any longer!" Raoul yelled, frustrated.

As the balls connected softly as if in a quiet warning, Raoul cringed slightly.

"I understand what you're saying." Iason said as he glanced at Raoul. "However...I have no intention of showing her at a Free Party now or ever."

The sound of Billiard balls connecting sharply fade into the background as the two Blondies looked at each other; one unconcerned and the other frustrated.

Chapter 11

Lillian's POV

"Crap! Even taking a cold shower, yesterday's spiked drink won't wear off." I growled to myself as I remembered finding out a little too late that a pair of Pets has somehow spiked my fruit drink with something. I was slightly tipsy before I finally figured out what it was: alcohol.

I had come so far as Iason's Pet that I was losing myself in my dishonor towards own my people. I was breaking traditions, customs, and Laws left and right.

I was forgetting who I was!

**"I like you...Riki..."**

My thoughts echoed with Mimea's voice even though she wasn't there and I shook my head as I murmured to myself, "Mimea. Why? We don't fit together. At all!"

**"I like you...Riki... Its fun, being with you. Riki, I love you."**

"No! You're just imagining everything up!" I said as I pounded on the shower wall in front of me. "You and I don't- its not-!"

**"You know," **Mimea's voice came back to haunt me.** "Pretty soon my partner is going to be decided. Once the pairing has been set, I won't be able to see you freely anymore. I don't want that. I don't want that! You see? So please...! Riki!"**

"What kind of stupidity is she thinking of!" I asked myself as I leaned on my right side on the shower wall. "If I take Mimea, I won't be able to turn back. He'll discover something like that. And it won't end easily for Mimea or for me. We'll be sent off to Midas...or worse, killed!

Shaking my clouded mind, I slowly figured out that Mimea thought I was truly a male even though I was positive Iason had called me female many times in or near her presence. I felt like crying and laughing at the same time because for the first time since I chose to look like a boy, my brilliant disguise was coming back to bite me in the rear.

Stumbling out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a large towel and wiping the steam off the mirror, I looked at myself.

Only to see the Pet Ring, standing out on my flesh.

Not quite feeling the tears of pure despair streamed down my face, I said softly to myself. "As long as this Ring bites into my flesh, the head of Bison and my Clan is nothing more than a Pet!

Laughing brokenly, I covered my face with one hand as I slumped to the bathroom floor. "Isn't it a laugh?"

Third POV

Inside an Aircar, Iason was sitting quietly, watching people and buildings go by when he heard the sound of rain against the car.

"Rain...?" Iason said softly.

**"Show her at a Free Party. Show her, and have her take a male!"** Raoul's demanding voice rang through Iason's mind.

"You don't understand, Raoul. Beside I, myself, don't understand how I could become so attached to that mongrel. In my mind I know it's foolish, but even so, I cannot cut loose from her. How pathetic for a Blondie of Tanagura." Iason said softly, smiling faintly.

**"It seems your Z107M and my Mimea have been suspicious."**

At that whisper of thought, Iason lost his smile as his eyes narrowed slightly as he thought out loud, "I thought that recently she has become very obedient in letting me take her to gatherings, but I never thought it'd be something like this."

"Mimea, is it? Riki." Iason whispered softly as he looked out the window. "What will you do? Keep walking as time passes until you're finished as my Pet? Or accept destruction and bear your fangs?"

"And which of those do I desire?..." Iason took a deep breath as he thought about himself. "Raoul I'm sorry, but I'll be using Mimea as my stepping stone. I want to know what Riki is thinking and what she'll do...as well as how those things forged in my mind will change." Iason whispered as he made up his mind.

Chapter 12

Third POV

All the Pets at the Saloon were gossiping once again, but this time in concern for a fellow Pet, Mimea.

"Hey, have you heard? Seems he and Mimea finally did it. Mimea even lost her virginity!" A Pet whispered to another.

"What? You re kidding! Master Iason's Pet is female!" Another answered back in a whisper as well, shocked.

"Really? Oh well, it seems that Mimea did something then. There's also a rumor going around that Master Raoul complained to Master Iason seeing as Mimea isn't a virgin anymore and the last person she was seen with was Riki." The other Pet said, shrugging slightly. "Mimea's really an idiot; of all things, to choose that slum mongrel in the first place."

"And Enif, the jealous idiot, no matter how much he loathed Riki, tattling on her like that as well as adding to Mimea's story. He's gonna get beaten for sure." The other Pet said, wincing.

"But still, I wonder what will happen...to Mimea and Riki..." The Pets paused slightly in thought and worry.

Lillian's POV

I cried out in agony as Iason activated the Ring again. Because of that dang Enif, I was now being punished for a crime that I didn't even commit!

Mimea thought I was a guy and upon telling her that I wasn't a male; she didn't believe me! Said I was lying, so here I was with Iason punishing me because of Mimea's stupid actions and Enif's lies.

"_Zatracene!"_ I grounded out in pain, breathing hard. "...the ring...please-Guh!" Iason had me chained eagle-spread out on the bed as he activated and deactivated the Ring over and over again.

I knew upon entering Iason's apartment and seeing Iason hardened eyes, I knew that something had happened. I broke every rule that Iason has told me to never do as I struggled to get away; I bit, punched, scratched, kicked, and anything I could to save myself, but as always Iason proved to be very much strong then I was.

"Well? Does that answer you a little?" Iason asked me as he stood a ways from me, looking at me.

Crying, I pleaded with him. "Please...stop it...!"

"You're not listening." Iason told me. "You touched Mimea knowing she had a man picked out for her, didn't you? Raoul came snarling to me that you've spoiled everything for him. This is an obvious punishment."

I screamed out in pain, not hearing Iason tell me something as the Ring shocked me.

"Don't tell me you thought you could just take Mimea on a whim." Iason told me softly.

"It wasn't a game!"

It was Mimea's voice, but she was talking over a screen. "Mimea...!" I gasped out in surprise, looking over at her face on the screen.

"So you didn't hear when I said I'd let you see her. Think of it as a date by screen ." Iason told me and I quickly looked at him, nervously.

"Riki!" Mimea cried out in worry.

"They often say that love is blind." Iason took deep breath before he slowly walked around my spread out form and I watched him in fear. "Seems that you Pets don't understand you have no right to choose for yourselves."

Pausing slightly above my head, Iason said softly as he leaned down and caressed my face. "So, Riki. You're going to let her hear it clearly from your own mouth. It didn't have to be Mimea. You were only interested in another woman's body. It could have been anyone as long as they cooled your lust."

"Isn't that right?" Iason asked me softly just as he tapped on my Pet Ring and I felt it constrict tightly around my neck as it stopped me from answering back to him or to Mimea's pleas, not that it would have help me any as Mimea started protesting without waiting for me.

"That's a lie! It's a lie! Hey, Riki, it's a lie, right?" Mimea asked with tears in her voice. "Everyone's just trying to push us apart. Do you know who Master Raoul chose for me?"

Without waiting for me, she continued, "James! He says it's because his lineage is good. I can't stand it. Not that sex freak who has nothing, but his looks. When I think about sleeping with him and having his child, it makes me ill. You're different than the others, right? You love only me, right? Riki-"

It was then that she finally paused and looked at me, but my eyes were clenched tightly closed in pain as my Pet Ring constricted even tighter around my neck.

Wanting to know just what Iason thought about Mimea's lies, I slowly opened my eyes slightly to see Iason standing near the shadows, arms folded across his chest, very cool and poised as always, but something caught my eye. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw one of Iason's hands curl into a fist before tremble with an emotion, but my thought process was interrupted by Mimea s voice who started talking once again.

"Riki Why are you quiet? Say something! Riki...Riki, why? You coward! Riki!"

As soon as the screen turned off with Mimea leaving with tears in her voice as well as running down her face, I groaned out softly as the Ring loosened around my throat a little.

"Now you've learned from this experience, haven't you?" Iason asked me and slowly started walk around me slowly like a predator; Iason coming in and out of my line of vision. "Though, I m sure, you knew it would end this way from the beginning. Even so, did you love her? Did you want to take Mimea, even knowing you'd be burned?"

Slowly, I looked at Iason through tear filled eyes as he stood next to the bed with almost a look a pure fury, but that couldn't be right...right?

"She's a fine woman you wouldn't find in the slums where free sex among men is most common, you couldn't find a fine woman like that. Did her invitations cloud your eyes? Or..."

Iason leaned down over me, moving closer as he whispered, "Did you only want to soil my reputation? Though I don't think you'd dare tell me that now."

I groaned as the shock waves slowly started to fade away as relief took its place.

"You want me to let you go?" Iason asked me as he fingered my Pet Ring.

Breathing heavily, I choked out through the Ring, "Please...release...the Ring...!"

I cried out and jerked against my chains as the Ring gave me another tiny shock as if in warning of what was to come.

"Don't tell me you thought it would end with such a slim punishment like that." Iason uttered softly as he straightened up.

With a heavy voice, trying to breathe through my agony, I finally figured out that the only way I would get out of this alive and whole was to pretend that I did what he thought I had done. So I choked out, "Mimea and I... only... did it once..."

"One time or a hundred times it is the same to me!" Iason interrupted me, coldly. "You took Mimea! That's more than enough!" Iason snarled angrily, but as the Ring was activated and I cried out in pain, I completely missed the hidden meaning behind Iason's furious words.

"You wish to be released, yes?" Iason asked, softly, but when I didn't answer, Iason suddenly yanked my face to his as he continued. "What's wrong? Don't start pretending for me now. How about crying out honestly for me?"

As the Ring shocked me, I did so for him just so he would release me from my suffering.

"That's it." Iason said, praising me. "Just like that."

"I won't...anymore... I won't...do it again, so...so please, let me be...!" I told him, still pretending as I looked up at him as tears streamed down my face.

Iason answered back in a low voice as he moved into my space, "I'll let you go... eventually. However, I will first continue to punish you as many times as it takes until you fully regret having taken Mimea!"

I cried out as Iason reactivated the Ring. "You are my Pet, Riki. I will drive that fact into the marrow of your bones!" Iason whispered to me angrily, his eyes ice.

My pained voice echoed off the walls as the punishment continued for many hours later...

A/N And that's it for this section! :D Tell me what you think! R&R please!


	8. Chapter 13 through 16

A/N And here's some more chapters!

Disclaimer: Don't own, ecetera, ecetera.

Now on with the good stuff! XD

Chapter 13

Lillian's POV

I sat drinking a bottle of wine heavily behind Daryl as he sat typing away at his console. Three long years have gone by and I was almost without hope of ever being released now.

I had willingly broken every rule, tradition, custom, and Law that I had once held tightly with all the honor I had as an Assassin.

Assassin...

I could have mocked myself to death at the word. I wasn't an Assassin anymore. I was an empty shell. Even though I was still doing some of my duties when I could, here trapped as Iason's Pet, I had in my mind lost every right I had to be a leader for my Clan.

But my entire Clan had all told me, one by one when they would report to me, that in their eyes, it didn't matter if I was in our city under Tanagura or in Iason's penthouse as his Pet in shame, I was their leader and that they would follow me and no one else.

My precious, wonderful Clan.

"You're pretty good at that, Daryl." I slurred at Daryl as I blurredly watched him work on his computer.

"Riki, you should drink alcohol more sparingly." Daryl informed me, but he didn't stop typing away at his console.

"Can you access anything on that tiny thing?" I asked him, curious.

"You mean this computer?" Daryl asked and showed me a few things on it that he had access to. "To us, Furniture, this is like a part of us."

"So you can control anything with that? Can anyone do it?" I asked, even though I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away fast enough even if I could accessed the console here and it didn't help that I was drunk either.

"...No. This computer is for the exclusive use of registered Furniture, so only I can use it." Daryl said as he looked over at me, warningly.

"Don't make such a scary face." I told him, amused slightly. "I'm just asking, you know."

"What?" I asked when I saw a thoughtful look on Daryl's face.

"A while ago I saw you near Eos's exit." He said hesitantly. "Do you go there often?"

"Eh?"

"That area is off limits." Daryl informed me.

Understanding now, I smirked before saying, I know." Taking a swig of the bottle I was holding, I gasped as I continued, "A Pet's screw-up is the Master's shame. Isn't that the Furniture's responsibility? Even I know how to learn from experience. Not that that jerk Iason seems to trust me at all."

After another swig, I pressed on. "He's got me so tied down; I can't stand on my own legs. And even when I sit still, he just asks, 'what are you scheming this time?' and I'm in trouble all over again."

"That's..." Daryl started, but stopped as if he didn't know what to say to me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just complaining." I told him, shrugging. "Sometimes you just gotta puke up all the crap that sticks in your gut. Even if I went to the Saloon, I'm just an enemy to them. You're the only one I can let it out to. Don't let it bother you. Sorry." I apologized softly to him, smiling gently.

"No, it's all right if it helps you." Daryl told me quickly.

Taking another drink, I sighed before asking, "Daryl. Do you know what kind of place the slums are?"

"Ah..." Daryl said a little unsure where I was going with this subject.

"Of course you wouldn't know." I continued without waiting for his answer. "You were probably another brought up in some Center Midas. Us, mongrels, we're raised in a child-rearing center when we're kids. Wherever you go, there are kids everywhere. They're whining and crying all over. And since the guys are useless to them, as soon as you're eleven, you're kicked out." I gulped down another swig.

Which was true, sadly enough. Many mothers in my Clan can't think about them without cry their hearts out. That's also the reason why so many kids were adopted into the Clan.

"Riki..." Daryl said quietly.

"There's no~thing in the slums. Even if you are able to read, it doesn't amount to crap. It's an awful place." I said easily, stretching slightly before I saw Daryl's face expression. "Hey...You...Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. I was just remembering the past." Daryl said quickly as if he too just realized that he had tears running down his face. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me." He said quickly before getting up from his chair and leaving the room.

"Daryl..." I said softly before taking another drink of my bottle, and sighing as my thoughts turned to my Clan and the Bison gang, but mostly to my friend, Guy.

"Guy. What are you doing now? Are you dragging the rest of Bison along wildly like always? I've climbed up only to be a piece of crap on the heap. I'm a "great Blondie's Pet". Pathetic, isn't it? You'd laugh, right?"

Chuckling softly, I looked at the bottle in my hand. "Guy. We used to say the slums were the worst place to drift to. That you couldn't fall any lower. But we were wrong. This place...where I am now is the lowest dregs there is!"

Taking a deep breath, I rested my face in my free hand. "There's nothing. I eat high class food, wear expensive clothes, and sleep in a soft bed...but there isn't a~nything I have freely for myself. It's cold. _Zatracene!_ There isn't even a single person who'll speak honestly. In this huge place, I'm alone. Guy...it's so cold, I can't stand it. Guy..."

Guy was the only one the Bison gang who really knew that I was female. We had become good friends afterwards despite of that fact.

As a way to keep me safe and to hide my secret, he'd tell everyone that we were "pairing partners" even though I've never let him touch me in a sexual way. Oh, I allowed kisses and strokes on my flesh to keep the story up, but nothing further then that.

Guy was also the only one who asked me for my real name, but I refused to give it to him, saying that he might slip one day and the jig would up because of his tongue.

All these years being Iason's Pet, I've never asked my spies for reports on the Bison gang and they've never given me one even though I knew that they had several men watching them occasionally. I just didn't want to worry too much about them when I couldn't do anything for them as their leader.

I was trapped.

Suddenly feeling very woozy, I allowed the bottle to drop from my hand as I passed out on the couch, lying sideways.

Not long after the sound of a door opening sounded in the room where I was as Iason entered.

Looking down at my passed out form, he commented softly, "Crying herself to sleep with a bottle of wine in her hand..."

"Guy..." I whispered softly, sadly in my drunken sleep.

"Guy...?" Iason repeated softly as he frowned. "The man who was her old Pairing Partner in the slums. Do you still hold such love for a hopeless, futureless slum drifter, Riki? Cared for three years in Eos, the life of a Pet sunk deeply in your mind; can you still not forget your old comrade?" Iason asked jealously to my sleeping form and as I rolled onto my back with a frown, Iason calmed before leaning down to gently touched my face with the tips of his fingers.

"However, I won't release you. You are mine." Iason whispered to my sleeping form as he traced my lips. "Even if it reduces me to a mere sexdroid."

"Here I go again. Beyond here is off limits. Daryl's gonna grumble at me again. Ah, I really wanna leave..." I mumbled to myself as I headed to the Gates of Eos. Beyond that locked gate were Midas and Ceres, my gang and my Clan. So close, yet so far from me.

Leaning against it, I struck it with my closed hand. "_Zatracene_, no matter what I do, it won't open!"

Suddenly I heard a loud sound and leaping away from the Gate, I watched in amazement as it opened for me.

"It opened...!" I breathed. "Can I leave...?"

Outside of the Gate of Eos seemed to call to me as I took a hesitant step forward.

"I can leave...I can leave!" I cried, laughing before taking off, sprinting. Just as I passed through the Gate, an alarm went off and guards appeared after me.

"Stop! Stop now!" They ordered, but I ignored them as I felt something arise inside of me that had been asleep for almost two and half years.

My Assassin blood.

I was heading home even if it was the last thing I did. With the wind in my hair, strength in my legs, and power in my arms, I raced as far as I could from not only Iason, but from what I had almost become as his Pet.

Chapter 14

Third POV

Iason frowned slightly in question as an officer of the security send an message to his desk. Iason was in his office working with Raoul on a few matters that Jupiter had wanted to know about. Pressing it, he noticed that Riki's blinking tracer was leaving Eos and fast. Watching it carefully, it finally stopped Plage and didn't move from there. Figuring out the location, Iason let out a small soundless laugh.

Raoul behind Iason glanced over his shoulder at Iason.

"Did It do something wrong again?" Raoul asked, though he knew the answer to the question already.

"You have good ears."

"What is it this time?" Raoul asked, annoyed as he turned around in his chair.

"She shook off the security guards and left Eos." Iason informed him.

"Another big show," Raoul said bitterly "After what happened with Mimea, I thought she'd calm down, but she's as stubborn as always. The lively pride of a slum gang leader, is it?"

"Don't be so sarcastic, Raoul." Iason said glancing at Raoul for a second. "Why is it that whenever you talk about Riki, you start speaking so bluntly?"

"It's because I don't like it. When I see her dragging you around like this, it irritates me even more. You're going to capture her, of course?" Raoul asked even though he knew the answer already.

"Of course. There's no way she can escape. There is a tracer in the Ring. But still, she stubbornly got as far as Plage. Should I not be surprised, or should I be shocked speechless...?" Iason asked Raoul, being sarcastic back as he laughed softly.

"You sound foolish, Iason. Who could be enjoying their Pet, having broken through the security system and leaving Eos? She should be severely punished."

"Don't say that. Thanks to her, we can see the flaws in our Eos security system we have prided as being perfect. Can't we think of it as a lucky break?" Iason asked Raoul coolly.

"You're the one that says a man having fallen can't easily right himself. By Jupiter, you seem to line up one problem after another! If a man were to hold grudges like you, then flauntingly betray their own logic, they would be singled out of Tanagura!" Raoul said in horror.

"If it weren't like that, I wouldn't be able to command the Black Market, Raoul."

"To think that the hand of the Market, a man feared as the Iceman would be jerked around by a mere Pet and furthermore a slum mongrel is unforgivable."

"I have no intention of arguing with you about Riki now." Iason said before turning back to look at Riki's tracer which was lightly blinking.

"But this time you can't be so casual. It's not just about the security of a mere Pet, hacking into the system is a serious crime." Raoul informed Iason.

"She's only a Pet, there's no way she could hack the system through one of the terminals. If she could, I would have prepared a better way to keep her isolated." Iason said, glancing at Raoul.

"However...she could have had a Furniture as an accomplice."

At that, Iason gave out a long breath. "I'll investigate that now." as he pressed a small button to summon Daryl.

"Don't go easy on him." Raoul told Iason as he got to his feet.

"Who are you saying that to? I am not that naive." Iason asked Raoul, looking up at him coldly.

They stared at each other as the door opened to reveal Daryl.

"Did you call me, Master Iason?" Daryl asked as he bowed properly.

"I spoke poorly, didn't I? Well, then." Raoul said looking from Iason to Daryl before leaving.

"You know why you were called here, don't you, Daryl?" Iason asked softly.

"Riki is...?" Daryl asked hesitantly.

"She was caught in Plage." Iason said, turning slightly to the terminal and pressed a few buttons on there. "She's in a restraining room. She was too agile for them to get their hands on her so they put her to sleep with drugs."

"She's not hurt, is she?" Daryl asked worriedly, looking at Iason.

"The security guards know better. If you care, you should go and ask them about that." Iason paused and slowly looked over at Daryl. "So...Why did you decide to take on such a foolish accomplice?"

"I did it of my own free will." Daryl said instantly. "Riki wasn't aware of anything."

"If you had said, you were threatened and had no choice...your crime would be less." Iason told Daryl.

"No. Hacking into the Pet Security System was only ever my doing." Daryl answered looking straight at Iason. "No one forced me to. I wasn't threatened. I made sure that Riki was the only one who was able to continue through that door. That's why I-"

"Are you trying to say you feel pity for a fellow slum mongrel?" Iason interrupted Daryl. "There's no way there could be impurities in the blood of a Blondie's Furniture. Hacking carries a heavy punishment. You couldn't have not know that. So why?" Iason asked softly.

"Master, have you realized?" Daryl said. "That lately Riki has become remarkably subdued and cast-down. It may seem like nothing, but I started to wonder. Riki says there's nothing wrong, but I wonder if that's true. I doubt that its the truth."

"I was brought here to Eos as a Furniture from Guardian. So I don't know what the slums are like, or what kind of life, Riki would have lived there. But I knew Riki while in Guardian. No, not just me," Daryl corrected himself.

"Half the Furniture there, even if they don't know her face, probably knew the name of the black-eyed, black-haired, Riki the Dark because she stood out and never submitted to anyone. For Riki to have been chained as a Pet, and still remain more of a slum mongrel than a Pet, it must have been bitter...pitiful..." Daryl said slowly as he clutched his arms tightly.

"Even though it would have been much easier on her to fall, thinking that she hadn't changed from her former self made me so jealous, my chest would quickly tighten. But more than that, I didn't want her to change. I wanted her to stay as she was, without submitting to anyone or anything. I didn't want to think that Riki could become something other than herself. So I..."Daryl's voice faded away.

"So you tested her." Iason finished. "To see if she still had her pride as a mongrel or if she had been degraded to being merely a Pet." Iason gave a snort of laughter before asking coldly, "And for that alone, you casted your position as a Blondie's Furniture away in the gutter? Are you saying that Riki was worth that much to you, Daryl?"

"Here in Eos, a Furniture is mere Furniture. Aside from our Masters, to the Pets who live in the same rooms and are cared for by us, we're less than human. On a whim...in an act of passion...of violence...I think that's the reason the time of a Furniture is so short." Daryl told Iason. "Riki treated me like an equal person. Which is why, I began to think...if there was something I could do for her. This was my...gamble. Riki with her own destiny..."

"Master, with your pride as our owner... Isn't it only natural that I should try to use my abilities as far as possible?" Daryl finished, passionately.

"So in the end, you're really a slum mongrel as well. So...are you satisfied?" Iason asked, slowly.

"Yes." Daryl said with his chin held high. "I'm proud that Riki is still herself. I will accept any punishment."

Iason sighed before saying, "Katze, and you...I have the worst Furniture. I knew that slum mongrels could sometimes do outrageous things, but it seems I was still somewhat naive."

Iason slowly got to his feet and looked down on Daryl, eyes hard and cold causing Daryl to gulp in fear. "From now on, I'll just have to choose more carefully."

Watching and listening from the shadows, this time two dark figures were standing side by side as they eavesdropped on the conversation. One nodded to the other briefly before one left and the other remained to watch and listen.

Chapter 15

Lillian's POV

Beaten, bruised and just woken from a drugged sleep, I spaced angrily back and forth waiting for Iason to appear just so he would get everything over with.

When the gates of Eos had suddenly opened unexpectedly and I took off through them, I realized many things as I raced as far away from Iason as I could.

I realized that:

One, I was slowly turning into a real Pet without even realizing it,

Two, I needed to get back to my Clan to refocus on who I was as a person,

And three, I have been feeling very strange around Iason lately and I wanted to talk to my Clan s Council about it.

I have broken so many ancient traditions and The Laws since Iason had made me his Pet. I knew that if I made it home to the Clan that I would be welcomed back instantly as I already knew that they knew what was really going on.

I made sure that they did.

That thought of my Clan alone made my blood boil in restlessness, causing me to almost be desperate for some sort of relief from the tension which appeared in the shape of Iason with a loud bang.

He was in his cloak and usual attire, everything so perfect, but I knew otherwise from the way he held himself that he was ticked.

"They beat you pretty badly." Iason's voice said softly as he slowly examined me. I was mostly covered in bruises from the policemen's hands instead of a physical beating which Iason was meaning.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, glaring as I moved away from him when he had stepped forward.

"It's been a long time since you've made that face, Riki." Iason said softly as he paused to examine my face's expressions with a smile. "Did going at it wildly at the security guards awaken the blood in you that you've long forgotten?"

"Shut up! Stop all your nonsense talk and just do something already!" I growled, furious as I gestured wildly at him.

I watched as Iason chuckled softly at me which made me even more furious with this man.

"So you're already prepared." He whispered softly as he cornered me and looked at me with his laughing eyes that I hated so much, yet slightly enjoyed seeing. "How admirable. Well then, maybe I'll have you experience some pain."

As the Pet Ring activated with an electric *zing!* I grunted as I tried to hold in my screams of pain, but I was failing miserable as I cried out softly. Clutching the Ring, I slowly slid to the ground.

"Remember well, Riki. As long as the Ring bites your flesh, you have nowhere to run to." Iason stated as he looked down at my pained form before whispering, "If you understand, why do you do such foolish things?"

I gasped as I tried to recover enough from my pain to answer Iason. Getting shakily to my feet, using the wall behind me, I grounded out the words through my clenched teeth, "Pets are...the worst kind of...trash!" and recoiled into the wall and cried out as pain flooded my body as Iason once again activated the Ring.

"Do you hate being a Pet that much?" Iason demanded from me and I stated violently through my pain, "It makes me vomit!"

Through my pain, I heard Iason laugh with amusement, "Speaking so proudly, aren't you? The Ring had given you a taste of things other than pain, hasn't it? Am I wrong, Riki?" Iason said seriously before seizing both of my hands in one of his and holding them against the wall over my head.

Then as he began to stroke my face with his free hand, the pain started to fade as something else took its place. It confused me so much that I tried to fight it by struggling away, but Iason knew me too well as he blocked me like usual.

"Just by being gentle, you become more obedient." Iason whispered softly in my ear and biting it gently, I gasped out loud.

"You gave up your arrogant back talking. Well?" Moving back slightly to look into my flushed face, he asked, "Or do you...like this better?"

I grunted as a tiny shock rippled down my spine slightly before Iason was back to stroking my face. "Without using drugs, just reducing the shocks and stroking you, you respond." Iason continued to whisper softly looking into my face intensively. "How can you say you're not a Pet?"

"_Zatracene_..." I cursed out softly, letting Iason think that I was cursing at him, but in reality, I was cursing at myself and what I was feeling towards this man. I was panting heavily both in pain and with a strange feeling that I had become so used to, in the time that I had been with Iason as I continued, "Who would..."

But before I could finish, Iason was asking me as he caressed my ear again with his mouth, "Who is your Master?" he whispered, breathlessly. "Who?"

"I...I don't..." I knew that I need to get back to my Clan and figure out was going on with me, so with that in mind, I stated with as much fury as I could, "I don't belong to anyone!"

When Iason moved his head back, narrowed his eyes at me, and reactivated the shock waves onto my Pet Ring, I gasped, panted before I screamed as hard as I could at him, "I'll never belong to anyone!"

"Is that so?" Iason said slowly with narrowed eyes still. "In that case, as you wish. I'll remove the Ring."

I gasped in surprise and just as Iason slammed his lips onto my own, I heard the sound of my Pet Ring coming off me as Iason pulled it off. And I saw the proof in Iason's hand when he pulled away.

"Now. Let's go." Iason said as he pocketed my old Pet Ring. I laughed nervously as I rubbed my now bare neck, still a little surprised which swiftly changed to suspicion, as a thought crossed my mind.

"Just send me off to a Midas Brothel or some Black Market peep show already!" I snarled, thinking that, that's was why my Ring was taken off. "Wherever I'm sold off to has to be better then this." Lies, all lies, my body cried which confused me for a second. Why...?

My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the bar doors sliding open and then Iason dragging me out by my arm as he didn't answer my question.

Once in the Aircar, I sat slumped, not looking at Iason as all sorts of thoughts, horrible thoughts, crossed my mind. We drove for a few minutes without speaking to each other and I could feel Iason's eyes on me the whole time.

As the car slowed down to a complete stop, I finally glanced over at Iason to see him getting out on the car. "You can get out." He told me and following him out, I looked up and gasped to see something that I hadn't seen in over three years.

"This...is the edge of the slums." I said in almost disbelief and I took in everything like a blind man.

"What are you surprised for?" Iason asked me and I froze with my back to him. "Would you have preferred a Midas Brothel instead?"

"Are you trying to make a bad joke?" I asked him over my shoulder. "Iason..." I turned slightly to look at him, suspicious. "What are you scheming?"

"You can go back to the slum you were born in." Iason said, simply, causing my eyes widened as I stared at him.

"I can really..." I said hesitantly. I felt like rejoicing and I felt like throwing up. My heart began to beat faster with longing for two things: one that I was finally and at long last, free and the other, I didn't understand at all myself. I wanted to stay with Iason...? But that's not possible! I loath him!

"I can go back? Just like this?" I asked Iason to make sure that he wasn't teasing me.

"I removed the Pet Ring. Go." He nodding shortly towards the slums before tossing me a bag which when I opened it, found it to be containing everything that I owned when Iason had taken me away. "Go before I change my mind."

"I can go back." I said out loud, repeating what Iason told me. "I can go back-I'm not dreaming!" I turned away from Iason and felt tears fill my eyes as I clutched my bag to my chest.

"The wind of the slums...the slums' smell..." I said softly to myself. "There's nothing binding me anymore." I realized as I slowly raised a hand to my now free throat as my heart started pumping faster as it finally came to me.

"I'm...free! I'm really...free!" I cried and my slow walk towards the slums was at first slow and hesitant, but soon turned into a full blown sprint as I raced away from Iason while slipping my bag across my shoulders.

Iason's POV (A/N Alright, huh? :D lol)

I watched as my Pet raced away from me with tears of joy running down her beautiful face and a smile on her soft lips.

"Go back, Riki." I said softly to myself as I watched her run. Her beautiful body working to push herself faster and faster... and farther and farther away from me. "Go back to the slums; stretch the weight off your wings. It's been three years. You can greet your old friends. You can even get back together with Guy."

**"Who in all Tanagura are you? You didn't have to do that!" A dark haired Mongrel yelled at me, looking to be very defiant. Keeping my face blank, I dismissed him.**

**"The day that I give you my body will be the day you die by that knife!" The Mongrel snarled with utter fury as he glared over at me. "I meant as in a job, you Idiot!" I had followed him as he had sparked an interest in me. He was very rude, vulgar, yet...intriguing.**

"However...you'll certainly realize, the length of three years, you can't bury easily. And then you'll know; the weight of freedom and the thirst of your blood. There is no Pet Ring left to bind you."

**I wipe my own backside." My new Pet, Riki said, angrily, sneering. "I have no intention of changing my way of doing things now." As I had found her to be when I met her; the list of how intriguing she was had only increased the more I was with her.**

"Go, and come back, Riki. I'll give you only one year of freedom. Go, and make certain that you are already a stranger there, with your eyes, with your body, and return."

**"What is he-?" I heard and glancing over knowing that they were talking about my Pet Riki amusingly enough, only to find that I couldn't look away again. **

**My Riki, with her very strong, yet graceful body, was doing a very passionate, wild and fierce dance. As I sat holding my glass of wine, the dance slowly grew to be very bewitching and beautiful to watch. Once the dance was over, I felt arise a sense of pride and smugness that my associates didn't have something like I did.**

Feeling the wind kick up enough to blow my hair slightly across my neck and shoulders, I continued on softly, "I will...wait until then. Until that moment in which you truly become mine. That moment..."

**"How long did you plan on keeping me locked up in here?" Riki demanded, angrily, glaring over at me.**

**"Until I'm done..."**

Lillian's POV

I ran till I collapse to the ground out of Iason s sight as I began to cry, but it was a mixture of relief of being finally free and an ache I felt when I was leaving Iason's side.

For hours, I sobbed and cried till I got to my feet and dressed myself. I replaced all my knives and my clothing back on and joyful headed home to Dana Bahn. Upon entering there, I found them all already waiting for me at the entrance.

With cries of joy and welcome, they gathered around me. I greeted them all joyfully as well, then me and a large crowd headed to the Council Hall.

From there, I was greeted once again before I was sent home to relax and recover from my 3 year imprisonment, but it wasn't that easy for me.

To help myself, I started wearing a leather choker around my neck as I had become so used to having something there. That and I rather like leather on myself.

The next day, I announced that we would be having a huge feast for two days and two nights to celebrate all the newly tied couples that had joined together while I was gone as well to celebrate my return to the Clan.

I worked hard within two weeks to see every newly tied couple and to have a small chat with each as well as give my congratulations.

I also went and spoke with our Clan's Council and told them first handedly of everything that had happened to me in the three years that I had vanished as well has my thoughts and emotions.

Showing the green sash, Iason had given me once, I told them that I felt an unexplained joy at seeing it in his hands when he handed it to me and my confusion afterwards.

To my horror, I was told I was partly tied to Iason.

Refusing to believe it, I told them that I refused to dishonor my position as an Assassin Lord and part from the Clan any further. Trying to sooth me, they all informed me that they had previously had a Clan meeting to discuss this very topic incase it happened. The vote was that even if I did choose Iason as my partner, that the Clan would follow me anyway; hands down.

I was their leader and they refused to listen or obey anyone else's commands. In their eyes, I had earned their loyalty and my position despite what had happened to me and what I had done.

But I still refused to become tied to my tormentor for the last three years.

Later, I placed myself into isolation for three days and three nights to figure out myself. There, I purified my body of the impurities that I had taken in those three years, by meditating, redoing my vows as an Assassin, and drinking lots of herbs to clean out my entire system. I had to retrain my body and mind, having not touched a knife in over two and half years as Iason refused to let me have my weapons.

Once my isolation was complete and I emerged, I found that during my isolation, some of my assassins had found Daryl who had been cast away by Iason because he had been the one who had opened the Eos Gates for me that time.

I found Daryl scared and confused as to where he was and who everyone were, but it wasn't long before he too joined our Clan as my personal servant of his own free will and choice. He found me to be a lot more relaxed and calm when I had something to take my extra energy.

But I made him more as I showed everyone when I placed a similar sash like my own old, faded, torn, and worn out, red sash around his waist, symboling that Daryl had become my brother if he wished to be.

A/N And that's it! :D R&R please!


	9. Chapter 16 through 19

**A/N Alright, I've been having time to myself and I decided to update the next few chapters! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 16

Third POV

The dawn is breaking as the Bison gang with Guy up front, rode along Midas streets.

"Riki," Guy thought to himself as he drove. "It's been three years since you've vanished. Ceres hasn't changed since then."

It's a typical night in Midas. People are in front of nightclubs and on the streets.

"You used to say 'I'm gonna climb out of this dump one day'. I always thought you'd make something of yourself and come back. Riki. Have you forgotten about the members of Bison and Ceres?"

A flash of a street in Ceres; metal buildings that must have been fine once now are run-down and deserted. Some garbage can is knocked over onto the ground with its trash scattered all around the street. Hopeless looking people wandered the streets.

"We used to say we didn't want to be stuck in Ceres, but now we're twenty. Sometimes I think we were always chained down here and it gives me the shivers. Hey, Riki, did you find what you were looking for?"

In the distance at a not so distant Eos, you can see the glorious illumination of Eos's lights and buildings.

"Is there really a way out of this town for mongrels like us, who don't have citizenship? I believe the only person who knew the answer was you." Guy thought almost sadly to himself.

"So where are you?"

With the police in hot pursuit, sirens wailing, the members of the Bison gang were on their bikes, racing along the streets.

"Hurry, they're gonna catch up!" Guy yelled over his shoulder to the rest of the gang as he pressed the hand accelerator. Turning down an empty street, the Bison gang suddenly found, it didn't continue, they all skidded to a halt, to see it had a drop-off as well.

"Ero's dung heap!" Guy yelled loudly as police cars all stopped in a line, blocking the Bison gang's only way of escaping. The cops rush out of their vehicles, preparing to shoot at them.

"Luke! Jump when I give the signal!" Guy ordered, gesturing over the side of the drop-off.

"Right!" Luke responded, nodding.

"No way! Don't tell me you're running scared!" The newest member of the gang said angrily and turned his bike towards the blockade.

"Kirie, wait!" Luke yelled at him.

"I ain't having that!" Kirie yelled back, but before anyone could do anything, the gang one by one, first hears then notices another bike approaching from behind the cars.

Its driver was wearing completely black clothes with a familiar red sash around their waist flapping in the wind, but their face was covered by a helmet. Making an impressive jump over the line, the police opened fire on it to try to stop it midair.

The newcomer lands on Bison's side, immediately changes direction, and rushes at the blockade. At the last moment, the driver jumps off his machine, letting it crush against the cars.

Policemen try to run away as minor explosions destroy the cars. With this distraction, the stranger quickly punches one of the cops, then darts at another and kicks the gun out of the cop's hand before head-butting him in the stomach.

"Run!" The stranger yells at the Bison gang which they did as Guy seconded the order, "Everyone go!"

One by one, they zoomed by the stranger and Guy coming up last, holds out his hand to their savior. Guy grabbing the stranger's wrist pulling the stranger behind him on his bike as the stranger jumps on. They quickly drive away from the scene as the sounds of more police cars came closer.

Chapter 17

Lillian's POV

Later at the docks, after we lost the police, I stood on the bank, looking at the ocean; the others were still by their bikes behind me. Deciding to reveal myself finally, I pull off my helmet. When I did, I heard Guy gasp and slowly turning around, I looked at Guy.

Guy looked the same to me in all those years; he still had long, dark brown hair which was pulled back in it usual ponytail at his neck, and dark blue eyes.

I knew that I looked slightly different from the last time I had seen them. My entire appearance was different. My hair was slightly longer, but still boyish looking and I knew that even the way I held myself was different. I wasn't 'Riki' the Bison gang leader who was very reckless, proud, rebellious, fierce, and defiant to the world of Tanagura anymore.

I was Lillian Blades in my manner and appearance slightly, but the Bison gang didn't know that small fact. But I knew they could feel it as I looked at each of them.

Everyone was still the same; Luke was a reddish-brown headed guy with hazel eyes and he was still wearing his red shirt which he wore open and he was wearing some dark sun glasses even at night which I found amusing.

Syd looked slightly buffer, but he was still a grayish-black headed dude with brown eyes.

Norris was still a boyish looking guy with dark brown head and dark green eyes. There was a new person standing there behind Syd and Luke, on his own bike, but I ignored him as I turned to look at Guy once again.

"Riki?" Guy asks me in almost disbelief before he walked towards me and grabbed my shoulders as he examined my face, slowly.

"You're Riki." Guy repeated himself, this time he sounded certain.

"Long time no see." I softly told him, smiling slightly.

"Riki," Guy breathed as he hugged me tightly, rubbing his cheek against mine. I smiled as I embraced him back as the rest of the known gang members called out their happiness at my return.

The next morning in the Bison's hideout that really looked like a shabby, old, deserted pub. There were posters of the different leaders of the revolution war pinned to the walls here and there.

"Yo, where the heck have you been? Leaving your partner all alone like that!" Luke scolded me, but I just sat at the table, an arm propped up on the table holding my chin, lips curled into an amused smile as I looked at Luke, letting his scold me.

"Three years... three years, man. Bison didn't break up 'cause he took over." Luke continued to inform me.

Feeling a light thump near me, I glanced over slightly to see that Guy had sat down on the curved couch next to me, holding a bottle of beer.

"Bet'cha you were doing something bad. Looking kinda grown up." Luke said, teased and the rest of the gang laughed as they waited for my answer.

"It's nothing like that." I told him quietly, chuckling slightly in amusement to myself.

"Oh yeah, haven't introduced you yet." Luke said suddenly as he puts his arm on the shoulder of a younger and shorter boy, leaning against him in mocking gesture. "He's Kirie. He joined right after you left."

"Say hi." Luke ordered him, nodding to me.

Kirie didn't look at all happy at the way he was being treated in front of me. I had noticed many times that he had been watching me with curious eyes. After giving Luke a glare, he closed his eyes and said, calmly, "Hi."

"Louder!" Barked Norris from across the room and Luke smiled as Kirie obeyed angrily.

"HI!"

"Way to go, virgin boy!" Luke mockingly praised which cause Kirie to growl out at Luke, "What?"

I watched all this with slightly narrowed eyes as I mused quietly as I examined this new kid. He too had dark brown hair as the rest of the group, but his eyes were different colors. One being blue while the other was brown. I just had this gut feeling that this kid would be a problem for Bison.

"See? Don't you think his eyes are a bit like yours?" Luke asked me drawing my attention back to the new kid who looked surprised for a second at Luke's words before looking over at me as he maintained his glare.

Looking at Kirie over again, I smiled slightly, chuckling softly.

"I'm not a kid like him." I inform Luke casually as I straightened up in my seat, smiling with amusement while Kirie growled at me, "What do you mean?"

Hearing another light thump, I looked over to see Norris lying slumped on the couch next to Guy.

"Come off it." Norris told Kirie. "You're no match for Riki, right, Guy?"

"Yeah." Guy said, looking over at me, smiling as he joined in with the other's teasing.

"Riki, nothing's changed in these three years. It's not that Guy's to blame. It's just this town." I heard Syd say seriously and glancing over at him, I saw him sitting on the window sill, holding his own bottle of beer, staring out at a Ceres street below the Bison Gang's hideout.

Feeling very relaxed and tired with everything being very tiring on my nerves right now with me reuniting with my Clan and now Bison, I sigh out, "Ah, nothing's changed." before closing my eyes and after rubbing my face, I tilted my head back.

As I did so I didn't notice a look Guy gave me as I relaxed. It looked like he was surprised for a second before he looked concerned.

A couple months later, we were all at the docks at night, with the entire gang sitting by their bikes, bored, smoking cigarettes, drinking beer, and wasting our time, together as a group.

I, on the other hand, was sitting on an iron block as I simply enjoyed myself as I kept an eye on my small Pack as I drink soda from an old beer bottle to make it look like I was drinking beer like the rest of the guys.

"I was wondering what sort of great guy this Riki the Dark is... But hey, lazin' about every day and getting high on beer..." I heard a voice say suddenly.

Looking up, I found Kirie standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets. "You're really the boss?" He asked me and I knew by his tone that he was challenging me. I felt like laughing at his childish words and actions.

"Kirie!" Guy yelled at him, knowing what my true potential was when I got annoyed. Guy had been sitting near me when Kirie walked up.

But I just look up at Kirie, unimpressed, and laughing slightly, I commented, "Odd eyes, that's rare."

"Don't talk about my eyes!" Kirie said angrily before changing the subject away from his eye color. "Anyway, why don't we talk about business? We can get some trippers from the auction at Mistral. Don't tell me that Bison's gonna miss out on such an opportunity, eh?" Kirie yelled attraction the attention of the others as they looked over at Kirie and me.

Seeing this, I rose to my feet which caused Kirie to step back, startled.

"What if I say no?" I asked him, completely serious even though I wanted to see what he'd do.

"We'll decide by bike. If I win, we go to the auction. OK, Mr. Leader?" Kirie mocked me, but I just looked at him, not smiling at all.

A few minutes later, we were on our bikes, roaring away, ready for the race. The other guys were standing aside, watching to see what would happen.

Norris raised his arm and bringing it down sharply, yelled, "Go!"

I watched calmly as Kirie took off, thinking that I would really race to decide where we'd go. That wasn't a leader. Leaders lead; not make bets or deals concerning things like these. They made the choices and decisions of what happened in the group and what they did.

I climbed off my bike after turning it off and leaned against my bike as I waited for Kirie to figure out that I wasn't racing. I heard Kirie say, "What?" before I heard the sound of his bike, turning sharply towards me.

Watching him pull his bike to a stop near me, Kirie jumped off his bike and raced at me in fury. "You son of a...!"

Unconcerned, I quickly tripped him and then using his momentum of running at me, I flipped him right over me, sending Kirie sprawling to the ground as I look down at him, coldly. Kirie lifted himself up onto his hands and knees and glared up at me.

"You really wanna get hurt, don't you? How old are you? Bet you're still a greenie." I told him softly.

"You chickened out!" Kirie yelled, angrily.

"I'll decide about Bison. You just shut up and follow!" I told him, harshly, knowing full well that the other guys were watching this little display with great interest. Never before have I ever acted this way towards any of them.

I was done with having a double personality as 'Riki' and as 'Lillian' so I was treating the Bison gang like the way I treated my own Assassins when I was training them.

"Then we're going?" Kirie asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," I stated, smiling.

Chapter 18

_Mistral – a giant Auction Hall. Blondies and other top class citizens of Tanagura were walking around, watching and looking the human merchandise/Pets and Furniture who were inside glass tubes or on the pedestals. The 'articles' were almost naked, some striking poses, some just standing still, allowing everyone to examine them._

Lillian's POV

Guy and I were wearing the staff's light blue uniforms as we entered the Mistral warehouse. Guy had his long hair tucked up into the workers hat and I was just wearing glasses instead of a hat. We moved down an aisle, when suddenly seeing something, I stopped.

"Guy, look." I said, pointing at what I was looking at.

"What's up?"

Following my pointing finger, Guy turns around only to jump back, startled. In the giant showcase before us, stood a creature – covered with scales, with a long tentacle-tail instead of legs, hands pressed to the glass pane, although it wasn't moving.

"W... What's this?" Guy asked me and I shrugged, nonchalant.

"Don't know, but I suppose it's also on sale."

"Beats me about the guys who want to have Pets like this..."

Trying to not laugh at Guy, I patted his shoulder before saying, "Come on." and with me leading, we jogging off.

By the elevator, two workers in the staff overalls were loading some boxes from the forklift onto a lift. They are approached by two men in the same overalls as well; Guy and me.

"Hey! Those trippers are for the west warehouse." Guy called out to them as we came closer.

"You sure?" One of them said as they paused in their work to look at Guy and me. "I was told it was supposed to be here."

Guy takes a professional look at his notepad he was holding before telling them, "Yeah, twenty cases are to be moved down there."

Handing the pad to the second man, the man takes it from Guy and looked at it as well. "Right then, I'll go." The guy said, nodding to Guy and me.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it." Guy says and we both walked off, duty done.

The man enters the west warehouse on his forklift and pulling to a stop, he looks around to see nobody inside.

"Is it really here?" He asked himself when suddenly somebody hits him from behind, making him fall out of the forklift and pass out on the ground. Syd, who had hit him, says, "Gotcha." as Norris walks up and looks down at the unconscious man.

"No sweat." He comments.

"I'll leave the rest to you." Syd told Norris and Norris gave him the thumbs-up in response.

The hammer knocks on the pulpit as the auctioneer called for his audience's attention. "Excuse me, your attention please. Number B1608." At the man's side sits a harem dressed girl, a Pet.

"Bidding starts at two hundred thousand credits." He said and immediately people from the audience started raising their hands, screaming out their prices. As this was happening, the girl just sits there with her head down, submissively.

Meanwhile, the Bison gang watched the spectacle from the balcony. Kirie and Luke were at the railing, the rest a little behind them. I stood behind them all with my eyes closed, not interested in what was going on at all.

Suddenly three people enter the hall. The one in the middle was a Blondie; the other two looked to be his bodyguards. They walk down the aisle, drawing everybody's attention instantly as people broke out in whisperings and murmurings at the sight of the Blondie. In response, the Blondie casually raised his hand to wave to the crowd as he walked.

Opening my eyes at the sudden change in the air, I took a step forward to see what was up, only to abruptly pull back as I recognized the Blondie immediately. I mean, how could I not?

"Iason," I whispered to myself and examined the Blondie who I haven't seen in almost a year now.

Iason in his sunglasses looked really handsome and I felt my heart quiver slightly at the beautiful image he gave as he walked down the aisle. Suddenly pausing, Iason turned and looked straight up at me, almost like he had sensed me there, watching him. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever as past and long forgotten words echoed in my mind.

_"Riki…"_

_"A mongrel, go back to Ceres."_

_"You plan to pay me back with your body...? Very mongrel like."_

_"No idiot in Tanagura would release a Pet when disciplining_ **IT."**

_"Iason Mink. Just a Blondie."_

_"I should have suspected no less from the leader of Bison. However, in spite of that, it's quite possible that you can become a full Pet like this."_

In a daze, I watched Iason's face pulls into a gentle half-smirk as his eyes narrowed.

_"You are my, Iason Mink's, Pet, Riki. Perhaps I'll have your body remember that fact."_

"Hey, he's looking our way. Wonder if he's interested in us." I heard Kirie's voice say which snapped me out of my staring contest with Iason and blinking swiftly, I move away from the railing, trying to calm myself and my racing heart.

Raising a hand to my sudden sweaty forehead, I felt my throat tingle as if there was a Pet Ring there, but there wasn't. I had replaced the Ring's spot with a leather choker/collar which in some ways, helped me calm down, but right now, it wasn't helping me any.

Not with Kirie's voice, yakking away about the very person who was the cause of my stress and confusion at the moment.

"It'll be a great chance to get to know a Blondie." Kirie continued excitedly and suddenly scared for the idiotic boy, I yelled out, "Don't be stupid!"

Surprised, the Pack turned to look at me. "What'cha so tense about? You afraid of a Blondie?" Kirie asks me.

At the insult, I gave Kirie a first real glare; a severe, warning one. It caused him to step back slightly in surprise.

"Guy, let's go." I said before I walked away with my hands in my pockets. Guy followed as did the others, but what I didn't know was that as I left, Kirie look after me stunned before his expression grew annoyed.

"Dang Riki!" He whispered angrily before glaring after me and the rest of Bison.

Chapter 19

Third POV

Later on in the Syndicate Headquarters surrounded by technology that all bleep, beep, and made other computer sounds, Iason and some other Blondie were standing on the balcony, overlooking the giant working room, talking. When suddenly a comm. unit behind Iason turns on and starts to beep.

Iason, turning from the other Blondie, takes a look at it and at the image of Jupiter that showed up on the screen, he frowned slightly.

A few minutes later, Iason sat at the small table in Jupiter's room, a white gloved hand holding a glass of wine as Iason's face reflected off its red liquid surface.

The computer's 'avatar' – a human, female-like figure, stands on the little pedestal across from him.

With a series of beeps that was directed at Iason, Iason answered, "Pet...? Oh, you mean her."

More beeps.

"She is a mongrel from the slums. Normal Pet administration laws don't apply for her." Iason said as he took a drink of wine.

Jupiter beeped some more before glowing brighter slightly. Iason slowly raised the glass of wine to his eyes and fixed his gaze on the red liquid as he answered, "They were only trippers, does it not please you that I let them go...?"

With more beeping, Jupiter's avatar frowns slightly which surprises Iason before Jupiter's avatar transforms and flows through the air towards Iason. It crystallizes in front of him and puts its hands on both sides of Iason's face in motherly gesture.

"It is hardly necessary for any warning now." Iason said as he lowers his head.

Jupiter glances at him, frowning again before flowing back to its pedestal. Iason gets to his feet, bows at Jupiter, and leaves the room. The lights in the room go down, as dozens of lasers turn on, blocking the way to Tanagura ruler.

Downstairs, in the lounge area, members of the elite are spend their time chatting while being accompanied by their Pets who are either kneeing on the ground, or standing nearby.

Raoul seems to be waiting for someone at one of the tables, but was playing chess with some man. When Iason walked towards the pair, the man sees the approaching Iason, before rising to his feet, bows slightly to Raoul and leaves.

"You're late. Did Jupiter say something?" Raoul asks as Iason sits down in the man's place.

"Yes." Iason said, simply.

"Is it about that mongrel called Riki...?"

Iason's face remains completely blank, but his eyes widened slightly at the question as he doesn't even bother to answer Raoul.

"I'm right then. That's why I told you to stop..." Raoul said and leaning over the chessboard, he continued. "Listen, this is you, this is Riki."

He was pointing at two chess pieces, a white knight and black pawn.

"What you're doing is this." Raoul said before knocking over the pawn with the knight. At this, Iason places a hand to his temple brushing his bangs to the side in a mocking gesture.

"So I'm the foolish knight going for the pawn when I'm checked...?" Iason asked Raoul, smiling slightly.

"It's no laughing matter." Raoul said angrily. "If I were Jupiter, I'd do this." And he demonstrated what he meant. Shifting the white queen, Raoul knocks the knight over before reaching out for the black figure.

"It's inevitable." Raoul said, simply as he crushed the black figure in his hand.

Growing impatient now, Iason said, "Alright, don't say any more." as he closed his eyes.

A Furniture approaches them from behind Iason and says softly to Iason, "Excuse me, you have a guest. A mongrel from Ceres called Kirie..."

"Make him wait in the lobby." Iason said, but after thinking for a moment, says instead, "No, call Katze and have him attend to the matter."

Third POV

Kirie is sitting at a table in the lobby waiting when he is approached by a tall, red-haired man with a long, thin scar on his left cheek, although it doesn't stand out, as it's partially covered by hair.

The red head man sits down a ways from the boy before asking with an intimidating look, "Are you Kirie?"

Kirie immediately jumped into a defense mode as he demanded, "Who are you?"

Not answering, the man lights himself a cigarette as he looks away from Kirie, before saying, "Did you think Iason would come? Unfortunately, the elite have no time to waste to see a punk."

"What!" Kirie says, angrily.

The red-head ignoring his offended tone and still not looking at Kirie, says, "We'll talk business. All you need to do is follow my orders. Even if it means betraying your gang."

Greatly offended with this man's presence, Kirie growls out, "I came to see the Blondie, Iason."

"So, you're quite certain, but your answer is either yes or no." The man said as he slowly took the cigarette from his mouth. "If you say no, I can't guarantee anything."

Only now, he gives Kirie a very intimidating sidelong glance which makes Kirie slightly taken back.

"A... alright. Are you sure I'm dealing with Iason?" He demanded again, but again the red-head man ignores the question.

"You don't have to do it if you don't trust me." He told Kirie simply.

"N... no, it's not that..." Kirie tried to get out, but was interrupted as the man suddenly rose to his feet and Kirie looks up at him, still a bit disoriented by what was going on.

"What's your name?" Kirie asks, looking up at him.

"If you're thinking about getting along in the Market, you'd better remember the name Katze." Katze informs him and Kirie smirks back at him.

A/N And that's it for this section! R&R please! :D


	10. Chapters 20 through 23

A/N Aaaand a few chapters! :)

Chapter 20

Lillian's POV

In the bar, Depraved, the rest of my Pack and I were sitting at one of the tables, playing cards.

"I just saw Kirie in the street. He's got a real nice car and is bossing everybody about. Seems like he's doing some dirty work. Passing his mates on to androids and as a reward, gets to do it with Pets." Syd informed everyone as he slaps a card down onto the table.

"Yeah. I heard he's hanging around with the Black-Market broker, Katze." Norris added and I look sharply at Norris at the name, thinking of many things at once. Did everything start with Katze? My Clan's spies were constantly informing me of what was going on in the Market, but the fact that Katze double-crossed me, hadn't ever cross my mind before.

"What's he hanging around him for?" Luke asked Norris.

"For something I wouldn't dare say." He replied bitterly and drawing a card, laughs with glee at what he got.

"Like what?" Luke insisted and Norris turned angrily into his face.

"I DUNNO! Anyway, he's got a real bad reputation."

At that moment, I hear the saloon doors open and glancing over, offhandedly, I saw Kirie enter, looking very different from the last time we had all seen him. He was wearing a new, expensive, although tasteless, pink suit with a red tie. Seeing us at the table, he walks over to us.

"You guys don't change." Kirie says, stopping in between Syd and Luke.

"My, my. I thought you were some prince." Syd said, without looking at him.

"We thought you abandoned us." Guy teased, grinning.

"Hey, come off it. I've got a deal." Kirie says, looking at everyone.

"What deal?" Luke asked, curious.

"It's only transporting goods, but I haven't got the man power. So, here I am. How about it?" Kirie asked us all.

I hadn't looked at Kirie since he had walked towards us; I was looking at my cards, thinking. I also could feel Guy's eyes on me as he checked for my reaction to the conversation as it continued.

"So you want us to do you a favor? Aren't you even gonna let us do it with a Pet?" Luke asked, a little annoyed.

In truth, I found the conversation to be very boring as I had a feeling that it would only cause trouble, but I didn't know why though. Still thinking about it, I lean forward and grab another card from the deck.

"I don't even mind if it's you. I heard you're getting it pretty good." Syd said as he gestured with one hand.

Kirie leaned over the table, putting his hand on it in a bossy gesture. "The job pays thirty thousand credits. How's five thousand credits per head?"

"Five thousand credits!" Norris exclaimed, in disbelief. "You're joking!"

Glancing briefly towards the table as Norris talked, I looked at Kirie's hand to spot a familiar ring on his right ring finger. My eyes widened and I gasped slightly at the sight of it.

It was a Midas Pet dealer's ring.

I looked back at my cards, but I didn't see them as my brain worked overtime to try and figure out **_why_** Kirie had one.

"Hey, is this some dangerous job?" Guy asked Kirie, turning from looking at me to look at Kirie.

Straightening up, Kirie said, "I'll go somewhere else if you don't want it."

But as Kirie turned to leave, Luke jumped up and put an arm around him, stopping Kirie from leaving.

"Hey, hey. Just a minute, Kirie. It's only transporting goods, yeah?"

Kirie casts him an annoyed glance while saying, "Don't be so quick." He turns to face the table again, towards me. "Let's listen to your leader's opinion."

Feeling everyone's eyes now on me, I slowly raised my head and looked at Kirie.

"It's a Midas job." I stated to him.

"That's right, involving Pets. Well, ya gonna do it or not?" Kirie asked me and I knew that he was slightly mocking me.

"I don't trust you." I told him.

"Why, that's just too bad. Have a little talk about it. I'll be in touch. See ya!" Kirie said before walking away and out of the bar. Following him with my eyes, I allowed them to narrow slightly.

Lillian's POV

It was a dark, shabby looking place that I was heading to and entering, I closed the door behind me, tightly. Turning in to the room, I saw Katze working on his computer. He didn't even bother to take a look at his visitor.

"Riki." He said simply.

Slightly surprised that he knew it was me, I replied, "Hi."

"It's been five years." Katze stated, still typing away.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Three years of being Iason's Pet and I had left to go back to the Clan for some business with other Academies that want to have a meeting over. Something the year before I was taken that they wanted my to do before.

They wanted me to become the Supreme Ruler over the entire nation of Assassins instead of just leading them through the High Council, but I had refused them at the time, but three years later, I now was.

And then the year after I was released from Iason, I hadn't come back to work. I wanted to relax and catch up with my leader duties.

Finally Katze's fingers slowly stopped working on his computer and he casts a glance at me over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, frowning.

Moving to sit down at the table behind where he was working before, Katze takes out a cigarette and offered one to me, but I shook my head as I sat down across from him.

"No thanks. There's something fishy about Kirie's story. What I want to know is who is behind all of this." I told Katze as I placed my elbows on my knees and leaned my head on my interlocked hands.

Katze leaned back against the couch, already smoking before asking, "Who do you think it is?"

Frowning thoughtfully, I thought out loud, "He had a Midas Pet dealer's ring on. I used to do errands for you before, and I know that ring isn't for free."

I looked at Katze. "It's you, isn't it, Katze?"

"Why don't you come out straight and say it's Iason?" Katze asked me after taking his cigarette out of his mouth and snuffed it out in an ashtray.

Slightly startled with Katze's words, I looked at Katze with an angry glance, not believing him.

Iason? He had sent me free a year ago; what did he have anything to do with this? The thought made me furious as it also made my heart throb in pain which made me even more furious. I was still trying to forget him and the past three years of being a Pet.

"What are you gonna do to my gang?" I demanded, harshly and I watched as Katze's eyes gave a momentary flash before a heavy metal bracelet was tossed onto the table in front of me.

"You know what this is, don't you?" Katze asked me, bitterly.

"It's an identification tag for a Furniture." I informed him and watched as Katze slowly lit up another cigarette.

"I used to be Iason's Furniture." Katze confessed suddenly as he looked up at me.

I gasped, very much taken back and shocked by this confession. Katze stares absently at the table as he continued, "I was a Blondie's exclusive Furniture and one day, I got a hold of some information."

"About what?" I asked him.

"Tanagura's secret." Katze said and his eyes glazed over as something like a memory crossed his thoughts. "Once you taste curiosity, there's no stopping. It took me six months to find out using the terminal in my room. I, who had been treated as a living furniture, was stealing the secret of Tanagura. The thrill of quitting just before the tracing sensors activated gave me an illusion of a hard on."

"Iason caught me in the act and I was punished, but instead of killing me as was his right, he made me work in the Black Market as his manager." Katze said as he looked up at me.

"Don't underestimate Iason. And if you really want to be free, leave Tanagura. That's all." Katze told me, looking dead serious.

I was shocked to say the least. The scar that was hiding under Katze's hair had been made by Iason as a punishment for stealing the secret of Tanagura. I watched as Katze got to his feet and return to his computer, but he doesn't give me another look.

"Katze..." I said softly, but Katze barked out, "Just get out!"

Obeying, I slowly got to my feet and left, but not without seeing Katze slowly raise one hand to his face, his fingers tracing the dark line running along his cheek.

Chapter 21

Lillian's POV

Later that night, Guy and I were heading to the cargo hangar at the spaceport with Guy driving.

"Seems like Kirie talked us into it in the end, where'd you go after that?" He asked me as he glanced over at me before looking away back at the road.

"Nowhere," I answered and looked out the window as I recalled my meeting with Katze. I never did find out why Kirie had a Midas dealer's ring from Katze

"Don't underestimate Iason." Katze's voice rang out to me and I was brought back by Guy's voice.

"Riki, you OK? Are you hiding something?" He glanced at me again, concerned with how I was acting.

"Guy, if I left Bison, what would you do?" I asked suddenly after a long pause.

"What? Something is wrong, isn't it?" Guy asked, looking at me in shock. "Is it something you can't even tell **_me?"_**

"No, never mind. Forget it..." I told him as I turned my head towards the window again.

I needed to cut ties with the Bison gang. With the High Council wanting me as Bansuke to become public to the Universe, my character "Riki" would soon cease to exist in this world and "Lillian Blades" would enter, so as soon as I could, I had to cut ties with the Bison gang as they didn't belong in the Assassin World.

I was getting tired of acting like someone I wasn't, but I was still their leader for now, so all I could do was warn Guy.

"Guy, keep your eyes on Kirie. If there's any trouble, run, no matter what." I told him as we arrived at the place as a shuttle took off overhead.

The Pack and I stood at a good distance while Kirie talked with some dealer before they finally shook hands. The dealer heads to his car while Kirie walks over to us.

"Seems like you made your deal." Syd commented as he gave Kirie the thumbs up.

"Hey, Kirie, show us the goods before you stack'em in." Luke begged Kirie.

"I'll lose sleep thinking about it." Norris added his opinion.

"Well, OK." Kirie complied and approaching one of the huge trunk-size containers and entering a code to open the hatch, the door opened to reveal two rows of glass tubes on both sides. In each tube, there was a human body inside.

"Hey this... Wow, man! They're class **A** Pets!" Luke exclaimed in amazement.

The sight of the Pets made me recall my own imprisonment as a Pet myself and I looked away, angrily. The Pets in the shuttle were mostly children with their eyes closed, as if they were in hibernation.

"W... what's gonna happen to them?" Norris asked nervously.

"They're going to be exported from this port to millionaires and VIPs on border planets. One body; one hundred million credits. How much do you think the whole thing is?" Kirie asked them.

"Six containers so sixty bodies..." Luke said slowly.

"SIX BILLION CREDITS!" Both Luke and Norris cried out in awe, looking at each other.

"Compare it with your wallet. You can't do this business if the money's doing your head in." Kirie said just as my senses told me trouble.

Suddenly the hangar gate slammed closed, trapping us all inside. Whirling around, Guy yelled, "Hey, Kirie, what's going on?"

But the younger boy is already on the other side of the hangar. He jumps onto a lifting platform.

"Meeting's over. See ya, bye!" And pressing a button, the platform started moving up and darting forward, I went after him.

"Kirie!" I yell, furious. I was going to kill him.

But just as I manage to grab the platform and pull myself up, the doors on the both sides of the hangar were kicked open and a police squad came rushing inside.

"Everyone run, quick!" I screamed at the rest of the Pack. Hopping over the ledge, I turned to watch in horror as my small pack was attacked before my eyes.

Upon my order to run, they all tried to get away, but it was for nothing. Norris was shot first and stunned he fell as a few cops knock him down with several hard blows.

Luke plastered himself to the wall as another policemen shoot at the metal concrete all around him and I knew from where I was that he had peed his pants in fear.

Syd on the other hand, managed to put down two men which I was cheering for, but a lucky shot shots right through his leg as he cried out in pain.

Then I saw Guy running towards me being chased by the rest of our attackers. They too shooted at him, but they all miss till one bullet finally grazed him right in his arm. In pain I could see, Guy continued running as he clutched his arm.

"Guy!" I cried out, in worry.

He looked up at me, still running and I leaned out to jump off so I could at least help them if I could when I felt the traitor behind me grab me in a headlock and pull me away from the edge.

"Riki, you're gonna die if you jump off from here." Kirie told me as if I didn't know that fact, but I didn't care as I tried to free myself to go help Guy.

"Riki!" Guy yelled.

**"GUY!"** I screamed as the platform took me away from my gang. Breaking free from Kirie's hold, I faced him, clutching my fists, angrily.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" I yelled, feeling my Assassin's call for bloodlust rise for the first time since I had been freed from Iason.

"Calm down. There's nothing you can do on your own." Kirie told me, smiling.

Beyond furious, I landed a good one on his face. "You jerk!"

Kirie lands on his backside by the barrier, and grabbing him by his jacket, I demanded, "What's going on, huh? Tell me!"

"What if I say 'no'? Ya gonna throw me overboard? It's no use doing that." Kirie said to me before looking over my shoulder, smiling smugly. Following his gaze, I found that we were surrounded by policeman all pointing guns towards us.

Then I notice a familiar red headed man, walking towards us.

"Katze...!"

Katze stops a few feet from me as I rose slowly to my feet and face him, furious. Now released, Kirie also got to his feet and moves to Katze's side.

"Riki, I thought you had more sense than this, but I suppose you couldn't beat your feelings." Kirie said to me, mockingly which I narrowed my eyes at.

Katze, looking down at the pink dressed boy, says, "Fine job, now go."

And Kirie leaves, but not without stopping a few feet away, turning his head to look at me one more time. He smirks at me before finally leaving.

Katze and I sized each other up with our eyes as I tried to think of what to do. Katze, not breaking eye contact with me, slowly takes the cigarette out of his mouth, and drops it to the ground, with a small smile.

Putting it out with his boot, he raises his arm and ordered to the policemen, "Take him to the Midas Police Center, but don't hurt him."

Instantly, the policemen around me grab a hold of me by my arms as well as around my neck while I struggle to get free.

Screaming madly, I demanded, "You son of a…! Where is Guy and the others? Using dirty tricks on us!"

"I warned you, Riki. Have you got the determination to fight against the whole of Tanagura?" Katze asked me again, looking at me with his burning eyes.

I gave out a frustrated, rasping growl as I couldn't answer his question without revealing who I truly was to him...

Chapter 22

Lillian's POV

In the Police Center that same night, I sat in the interrogation room being questioned by an officer in civilian clothes while I felt the presence of two other people watching through the two-way mirror. I was too busy trying to not let out my Assassin's drive to kill, to answer the person interrogating me.

Eventually, they shoved me into a cell and locked me inside.

Third POV

Back in the office, another civilian officer was having a phone call.

"Yes, I understand. I'll act immediately."

He hangs up and rose from his desk to approach the same man that had previously interrogated Riki and bent down to him.

"There's just been an order from above to release Riki." the man informed the other man.

"What'd ya mean? He's the prime suspect of this case!" the man protested, angrily.

On the opposite side of the desk now sat Guy. He now has a swollen eye and some cuts and bruises on his face and chest and the sleeve of his shirt was ripped in the arm.

"Anyway, we'll talk about this later in the chief's office." The man said as he glances meaningfully at Guy.

Guy listened to the whole conversation, blinking in confusion.

Lillian's POV

I was lying on the bed in my cell, slowly calming down as I meditated and as hours passed and the new day was rising, I was now completely calm, but very confused.

During the night, I was visited by my spies from the window of my cell. I had ordered them all to find out what was going on and that they were to work fast to find out.

Nodding to me, they all vanished, but as I sat on the bed with daylight now streaming through the bar window over my head, nothing had been reported yet from them.

Suddenly there came the sound of my cell's bolts clicking and the door swung open, I looked up slowly to see two policemen standing in the threshold.

"You're being released, but don't leave your home. If you try to escape, we cannot guarantee your life." One of them told me.

I slightly shook my head in utter confusion, trying to think as to what they meant. _'My home?' What home?'_ I thought to myself. _'They couldn't have meant my Clan. No one knows about them, so...?'_

Seeing my confusion, one of the policeman smiled.

"Pets should obediently lick their Masters' boots."

At that, my eyes widened with shock and disbelief as the policeman continued, "Your name, it's on the Pet System."

_'What...?'_ was all I could think of as they dragged me out of the cell and handcuffed me as they walked me down the corridor. As we passed the interrogation room, the door opened and Guy came out with a policeman behind him.

"Guy!" I cried, upon seeing him.

"Riki." Guy said softly, seeing me as well.

The two men next to me kept going, and had to drag me by my arms as I turned my head to keep my eyes locked on my friend.

"Guy, Guy, you OK?" I asked him as we went by.

"Move on!" A policeman barked at me.

"Guy!" I called, but all Guy did was hold his arm as he watched me get dragged away by the guards.

Third POV

Iason's cue descended towards the Billiard ball and striking perfectly, a ball falls into the pocket in the up left corner. Raoul was once again lecturing Iason while he was playing Billiards.

"You're bringing Riki back? Why?" Raoul demanded, bending over the Billiard table slightly. "Didn't you set her free?"

Iason calmly wiped his own cue, bent over the table, and took aim at another ball.

"Three years, Raoul." Iason told him as Iason hit the Billiard ball once again and it strikes another, directing it towards a hole, perfectly. "That's how long it took me to tame Riki. I only removed her Pet Ring so she could have a bit of fresh air."

"I did not have the intention to part with her." Iason told Raoul, straightening up and looking at him.

"Iason, I'm serious about this, not her. Jupiter doesn't give second warnings." Pausing slightly, he tilted his head and looked at Iason with narrowed eyes as Iason looked down at his cue which was resting on the Billiards table. "You should know that more than anyone else. Are you going to ruin your position as a Blondie just for a mere mongrel?"

"Jupiter..." Iason said slowly before turning his head to look at Raoul. "I have never made a mistake in work and I never will. Compared to that, a mongrel Pet is a minor problem."

Raoul leaned towards him over the table, while saying, "Don't try to justify it! You know what I'm talking about! To have a mongrel Pet, that in itself is the problem!" Iason set his sights before striking the ball once again as it hit another.

"And still more, you treat her as if she's special! Iason, in Tanagura, Jupiter equals order!" Raoul said, straightening up as he glared over at Iason. "What if you arouse Jupiter's wrath? I'm the one who's going to have to tamper with your mind!"

Iason stared at some distant point with a blank expression as his eyebrows twitched slightly as he aimed at another ball.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

Iason, glaring harshly, took another shot and the ball – hit with too much force – crushes into the table bank before bouncing up to shatter the chandelier above. Glittering slivers fall down on them and Raoul covers his head with hand while Iason stayed bent over the table.

"Would you laugh…if I said I loved Riki...Raoul?" Iason asked softly and slowly as he stared at a fixed point in front of him with a blank expression once again on his face.

Not laughing, Raoul's eyes widened as he stared at Iason, in horror.

Chapter 23

Lillian's POV

"What is going on?" I asked myself out loud as I raked my hands through my hair, in frustration. I had just got a face-to-face report from my trained spies, saying that they were having problems with getting the information that I wanted.

It seemed to me that someone wanted everything to be swept under a rug and forgotten as fast and as soon as possible.

Confused and frustrated, at what I had learned these past few days, I was at my limits end.

Informing my spies that I would contact them later, they all flashed out of my run down, old apartment where I lived as Riki.

Decided to take a shower to help me cool down, I grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts and heading into the bathroom. Locking it behind me, I stripped and stepped into the water's stream without waiting for the water to change temperatures.

Standing under the water as it slowly warmed up, I recalled what had happened in that hangar. My entire Pack had been betrayed horribly and I knew who did so and it wasn't just by Kirie alone.

"That _zatracene_ Iason!" I growl out loud as I leaned against the shower wall with my hands. But what I didn't know was why...why was Iason doing this to me and my own?

A few minutes later, I turned off the shower and without drying my body off; I pulled on my tank top and shorts, preparing to just relax and think, maybe even meditate a little. I wasn't expecting any company for the rest of today, by any of my Clan members nor by my gang as entire Bison was in prison.

Roughly grabbing a towel, I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, as I dried off my hair.

"It's been a long time."

I froze; stunned as my brain told me that Iason was standing right behind me where I had just walked by, having not noticed him standing there.

Pulling my towel off my head, I slowly turned to see Iason leaning against the wall, his hands folded across his chest.

"I...Iason. What did you come here for?" I whispered before my rage of what he had done, caught up with my mouth, so yelling at him, I demanded, "Get out! I don't ever want to see your face!" I tried to be intimidating, but Iason's expression is calm and amused with my actions and words as always as he chuckled softly at me.

"I've come to fetch you." Iason told me which sent shocks of nervousness through my body at his words, but dismissed it as I was furious with him, so I let my fury dominate me.

"Right, so that's why you broke up Bison." I said angrily as I felt my towel slipped through my fingers to the floor.

I watched as Iason gently pushes away from the wall and stepped in my direction; I countered by stepping back.

"Give me my gang back!" I demanded.

"I'll let them go as soon as they are able to walk." Iason told me.

As we talked, Iason continued to move forward as I retreated from him. Not noticing the bed behind me, I tripped against it before falling back onto the mattress. My bed was very low to the ground as I was very used to sleeping on or near the ground as an trained Assassin.

Iason quickly leans down towards me as he grabbed both of my wrists with his hands, pinning my wrists down and slid a knee between my legs so that he was towering over me.

"My gang...what is gonna happen to then?" I demanded, glaring at him as I leaned back, slightly.

"Don't know. Could make them into Pets, or sell them off to Midas... or perhaps even tamper with their mind a little and make them into docile sexdolls...," Iason said softly as he trailed off suggestively, watching my reactions amusingly.

"Y-you're joking!" I said, afraid for my little pack who were, to me, innocents in this game that Iason and I played.

Iason slowly blinked as he moves closer to me, softly smiling.

"Have I ever told a joke? I could let them go unharmed." Iason whispered softly to me.

Moving my head to the side slightly, I asked, hesitantly, "What do you want me to do?"

"Return to Eos, the game's over!" Iason ordered, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why me!" I cried at him, confused and frustrated as to what he meant. "Didn't you set me free! What do you want, now? Iason, do you know what you're saying!"

I was getting desperate, so I tried another area that I knew he couldn't argue against. "I...I'm already twenty-one years old! According to what your people consider common sense, at this age, I'm more worthless than an old rag! I'm no longer of any use to you, so why do you use such dirty tricks to force me to come back?"

I stared at Iason with confusion and frustration clearly in my eyes. "An Elite like you could chose anyone you wanted; from the best among the Pet Academy's thoroughbreds to the number one in Midas' brothels! Enough already! It's been three years, Iason! Shouldn't it be about time you'd be fed up with a Mongrel from the slums, like me, isn't it?"

"Therefore I set you free for a year." Iason told me as he straightened up and looked down at me, putting a hand on his hip. "I removed the Ring, and I permitted you to do as you would in the slums without any supervision. Well, I believe that you have amused yourself long enough already, and, little by little, my patience has also reached its limit."

"…What are you talking about?" I yelled him, confused.

"I am simply correcting a misunderstanding. I removed your Ring, yes, but I never cancelled your registration. You were, and still are my Pet, and, of course, you will continue to be so in the future, for always." Iason said as he watched my reactions.

I sat frozen as I felt my eyes widen in disbelief and in horror as my brain tried to think of what reason Iason would have in doing all this to me, but I knew one thing for certain; in leaving Iason's side without know what he had thought of me, I had brought out a horrible monster; possessiveness. I watched as Iason slowly pulled off his left glove then his right glove. Dropping them both on to the night stand casually, Iason then pulled out a very familiar Ring out of his pocket above his heart.

At the sight of it, I instantly got flashbacks of the pain and anguish that I received from that Ring. The Ring was designed to shrink and grow according to Iason's wishes as well as send shocks through it to help Iason control me during my time with him.

Iason stared at me, taking in my expressions, as he slowly raised his hand, showing me my old Pet Ring which dangled almost harmlessly in his grasp.

"Three years, Riki." Iason told me softly. "All that time and insistence were necessary to tame you. At this point, you are already irreplaceable to me. Admit it; from the very beginning, you were the one to arouse my curiosity. You should take that responsibility and all of its consequences. You are not an accessory. You are my Pet. I always treated you as such. Nothing more, nothing less, is that not so? That you are over twenty is irrelevant. You are my valuable female, slender and flexible, offensive and hostile. Did you truly believe that I would rid myself of you?"

My body and brain were frozen in a state of complete astonishment and shock at Iason's words. I tried to say something, but the words were stuck in my throat as I stared at Iason.

"Come, Riki," Iason whispered to me as he curled his fingers that held the Ring, at me, beckoning me to him, but I leaned back further on the bed, shaking my head violently in response.

"Why **_me_**?" I demanded once again as I tried to reason with Iason. "You have thousands of people that would kill to be your Pet, why does it have to be me?" My voice sounded almost like someone was crushing my voice as I spoke. I knew that if I didn't do something fast, my new found freedom would be taken from me and very soon, but I had a feeling that I didn't have my freedom to begin with. It was only something that Iason had indulged himself in like he usually did when he wanted to do something concerning me.

"I believe I've said that already." Iason said, with amusement. "I want you to accept your responsibility for having provoked me... amused me... aroused me... The first time I met you, was the very first time I've found someone who, instead of flattering me, dared to challenge me and to publicly sling mud at my Blondie pride. That characteristic of yours is irresistibly...stimulating. So much so, that it produces a sharp tickle in the depths of my brain every time I'm around you."

Not knowing what to do, I wrenched my eyes away from Iason to stare in a trance-like shock at the bedspread as Iason continued, softly. "You are adorable, so pretty and tender that I want to pull out that rebellious heart of yours; so strong and full of life, and press it beating against my cheek."

Scared, confused, and frustrated, I pressed a fist to my stomach as I tried to figure out what Iason really meant between the lines, but my nerves were already in overdrive with Iason's presence being just a few feet from me.

"What do you fear?" Iason whispered to me softly and when he reached out towards me with his free hand, my eyes snapped to Iason, widening as my survival instincts kicked into gear.

Swiftly back-flipping away and around Iason, I tried to get away and was a good distance from him or so I thought when I unexpectedly felt Iason seize my right arm and throw me effortlessly across the room. Crying out as I landed heavily on my back on the bed, limbs sprawled out like a rag doll's, I suddenly found myself pinned down with Iason over me. Iason's free hand held the back of my neck roughly as he easily tipped my head back.

I cried out, struggling to get loose from iron Iason's hand even as I felt the Pet Ring slide into place around my neck.

"You are mine." Iason whispered softly to me as his now free hand gripped my face and yanked my face towards his. "Even if the world shatters around me now,"

Trying to fight him as always, I tried to strike out at Iason who only smacked the hand down, pinning it in place out at my side while my other hand clutched Iason's black outfit at the shoulder, making the fabric stretch, hand trembling from strong emotions that I was surpressing.

"Someday I'll kill you." I told him through gritted teeth.

"You're about the only one who can talk like that towards a Blondie." Iason said chuckling breathlessly as he started tracing my facial features, gently.

To try and fight against the strange feeling that instantly arose as Iason grew gentler with me, I scrunched my eyes closed and bit my lower lip so hard that it began to bleed down my chin.

I never really knew when it started happening in the time that I've been with Iason trapped, but it became very apparent to me that I had a very hard time fighting against Iason when he grew very soft with me. And of course, Iason picked up on this, but he's never really stayed gentle with me and I was fine with that!

"Well?" Iason asks me quietly before he wiped the blood away, softly. "Say it." He ordered me and I slowly opened my eyes to look at Iason.

Exhaling helplessly, I replied, obediently, "I am yours."

Iason then gently caressed my cheek as he said, "Yes, that's better."

He leaned down slowly to kiss me and my mind blanked as Iason slowly released my neck and started stroking my hair as he slowly and gently kissed me.

Third POV

Outside on the street near Riki's apartment, a car was waiting, patiently. Inside the car, Katze was smoking a cigarette.

"Riki... Do you know what a wedge is?" Katze was thinking loud to himself. "It's something that strongly links two opposites together, like you and Iason."

_Katze waited in Iason's car as Iason to go into the alleyway and seeing something out of the corner of his eye in the rearview mirror. Looking up, Katze stared in surprise and astonishment at the image he saw: a black-haired Mongrel walking side-by-side with a great Elite of Tanagura, Iason Mink!_

"I suppose people could call it love. But Riki, it's far too late if you've realized that after having a Pet Ring forced on you and there wasn't anything you could do about it."

Katze puts his cigarette out before narrowing his eyes, thoughtfully.

Third POV

In Iason's office, Kirie was staring out of the window at Tanagura, apparently waiting for someone or something. After a moment, he turned to find Iason was standing behind him.

"Oh, I didn't hear you! Truth is, I've come for the rest of the money." Kirie said, looking very humble, but you could see the greed in his eyes.

"Go ahead and open that box." Iason told him, nodding over his shoulder to a table near Iason.

Kirie eagerly came up to the table where the box sat and lifting the lid, he jerked back in fear and horror.

There's a Tarot card inside; Major Arcane XVI – The Tower. The card to all symbolized failure, ruin and catastrophe.

"Hope it pleases you." A voice said, but the voice wasn't Iason's anymore. Iason's eyes begin to glow with red light as he continued, "I will also give you this."

The hologram fades and Iason's doppelganger disperse to reveal an android instead.

"Kirie, you must learn the manners of Tanagura first." the android said as it starts to walk towards Kirie.

"Wait! No!"

Kirie backs away, but the robot kept approaching him. The boy looks around with terror looking for help and as the android closed the distance between them, Kirie let out a piercing scream…

A black shadow watches all this through the large windows behind the cowering boy. The person's eyes narrowed with smugness before vanishing into the darkness once again.

A/N Ha-ha Kirie right? :p Alright! Next! R&R please!


	11. Chapters 24 through 26

A/N Don't own anything, just the OCness of Riki. :)

Chapter 24

Lillian's POV

I stood waiting in a small alleyway outside the Police Center in the pouring rain. I had taken off my jacket and was holding it over my head so I would stay slightly drying, but it didn't help much.

Sighing, I leaned back against the alley wall as my thoughts turned back to a few hours ago. Iason hadn't done much to me after putting my Pet Ring back onto me. He just stroked my hair as I laid on my stomach, not looking at Iason. I was very surprised to actually fall asleep on him, but when I woke back up, I was covered up with a blanket and Iason was gone.

So as I was going to go see Guy, I had my Pet Ring covered up by my leather choker so Guy wouldn't flip out at the sight of it. That and I always wore my leather choker when I was around the Bison gang.

Suddenly a sound, I perked as I looked up to see Guy coming out of the building and him seeing me, he headed in my direction.

"Guy," I said softly to him when he got close enough as I pulled the jacket off my head.

A car drove past us, lighting up Guy's face for a few seconds. His eye is still very much swollen; he was still holding his right arm, tightly. The sight made me swallow in shame and guilt that because of me, he had gotten hurt...same goes for the rest of Bison gang.

"You waited for me." Guy stated softly, smiling.

"It's my fault..." I answered, quietly.

Guy gently put a hand onto my shoulder as he said, "Don't say that. It's not like you."

"Can I go to your place?" I asked him, avoiding his comment about me.

"Yeah,"

Pulling Guy close to me to help him walk, I pulled my jacket over our heads and we headed to his place through the pouring rain.

Once inside Guy's flat, we sat down at the table, me on the sofa in my own thoughts and Guy in an armchair.

"Riki… Why don't we truly become pairing partners?" Guy asked suddenly, startling me out of my bubble. "I know something's happened to you in those three years. But that night you tried to jump off to help us, when you yourself could have gotten killed. You had the same face as the old Riki, the dazzling Riki who I've admired."

"Guy." I said softly to him.

"That moment I thought 'It's OK. You haven't changed.' Isn't that enough?" Guy turned from gazing out the window to look me and I moved uncomfortably on the sofa before leaning forward, resting my elbows on my knees, to lower my head to avoid looking into Guy's eyes.

"I won't be selfish and say 'forget everything' but can't we try? Like when we first met. Let's have a go. You and me." Guy asks me, smiling softly.

I smiled slightly as my mind brought up the memories of that first meeting.

Guy and I had met in an alleyway when I was walking around Midas. Guy had heard of 'Riki' and wanted to challenge me.

So we had a fight.

I won with barely any bruises, but the same couldn't be said about Guy.

Standing above Guy with him on the ground bleeding, I had totally expected Guy to get mad and storm off, but he instead looked up at me and asked me to join the Bison gang. The rest of the gang and I was surprised to say the least, but I smiled down at him and agreed, finding that I liked his personality as well as his courage.

I just had this feeling at that time that Guy and I would become great friends and companions.

With this small memory flashing though my mind, I clenched my fists as I started to have an inner battle with myself.

I was so confused about Iason's strange behavior towards me and the feelings I felt towards Iason as well. I just couldn't decide if I wanted to tell Guy the whole truth or not.

"Guy, it's...different." I said, helplessly, still not looking Guy in the face.

"What is?" Guy asked me, unconcerned, turning to look out the window once again.

"It's different, listen to me!" I yelled at him, starting to get desperate.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Guy look at me, startled by my sudden outburst.

"Guy, look, it wasn't the police's decision to release you. Iason... that Blondie, the one we saw at the auction, pulled some strings with the police. Now do you get it?" I asked, trying to make him figure it out without me having to say it out loud.

"What do you mean?" Guy asked as he got to his feet, looking very anxious now. "Have you got some sort of debt towards that Blondie or something? Well, c'mon, spit it out!"

"I'm..." I said, hesitantly as I furrowed my brow in worry for Guy before I just spat out, "I'm Iason's Pet." As I squeezed my eyes shut.

I didn't have to look at Guy to know that he was staring at me in disbelief. I just knew Guy well enough to know this.

"Riki…a Pet…" Guy repeated the words in almost shock and horror.

"I've got a Pet Ring on me. I had been like that for those three years..." I told him before slowly looking up at Guy. "Even now. Guy, you were able to be released because he…I…I became his Pet…again."

Suddenly, Guy kicks the table over with a loud crash as the stuff on it shatters to the floor, causing me to start.

"You freaken' idiot!" Guy yells at me before he grabbed the front of my shirt and punched me in the face. I let him hit me in the face and in the stomach as Guy worked his fury off on me. Better he hit me then Guy doing something stupid.

"You used to say you'd rather die than let anyone touch you! You even threatened me! ME! You're closest friend and companion!" Guy yelled at me and I saw tears running down his face, but from rage or sorrow, I didn't know. "A Blondie's Pet? Is... Is this your answer?"

"Sorry..." I told Guy, feeling tears run down my face. I was only apologizing for hurting him; betraying his trust in me. Guy would never truly know to truth about my situation. I finally fell to the ground on my hands and knees, bleeding and bruised.

"Don't you feel any shame from being touched by such a guy? You had such pride!" Guy asked me before jerking around like he couldn't look at me anymore.

"Get out! Don't ever come back here again!" Guy ordered and slowly getting to my feet, I glanced at Guy one more time before turning away and leaving silently.

Down on the empty street once again, I came out of the building to find that it had stopped raining. I wiped the blood off my face from Guy's punches before looking up at Guy's windows. I fought hard to not start crying as I did so.

"I'm so stupid..." I said softly to myself. "I knew it would turn out like this, eventually." Whether it was Iason's doing or not, I was already planning on leaving the Bison gang. As Lillian Blades, I had to, but now I wasn't so sure anymore.

I then turned and walked off, but as I passed by a shadowed area, I felt an arm slid across my shoulders, give me a gentle squeeze before leaving. I felt countless hands and arms touch me as my Clan members that were patrolling the streets of Ceres, gave me their respect and encouragement as I walked away from Guy's flat.

I smiled, faintly as I felt my spirits lift slightly as they did so.

Third POV

In his office once again having just finished a small meeting, gazing out of his window, Iason was standing still, looking not so victorious at all. He slowly moved his eyes to the glass of wine in his hand as he swirled its liquid inside as he raised it closer to his face.

"Riki..." Iason whispered softly to himself. His thoughts once again on his obsession and what she was doing right then.

Lillian's POV

I was sitting on a metal block in some rubbish dump where my old gang used to hang out at. I stared absently ahead of me as I recalling my last months with Bison with my jacket across my lap.

Guy hugging me when I returned at long last after three years...

Luke teasing Kirie after he had introduced Kirie to me...

Norris jumping happily after getting a good card...

Kirie entering the bar in his new suit...

Me knocking Kirie down in a rage over his betrayal to the gang...

The last meeting with Guy, his anger and betrayed expression...

"It all felt like some sort of dream." I said softly to myself before sighing. Getting to my feet on the metal block, I gently toss my jacket over my shoulder as an image of Katze flashed through my mind.

The image of Katze touching his face softly.

**"If you really want to be free, leave Tanagura."** Katze's voice rang out in my mind.

Jumping down to the ground, I start walking once again as I gently touched my Pet Ring under my leather choker.

"But you see, Katze," I thought out loud with a sad smile as I walked off. "I can't do that. I'm tied here to **_more_** than just Iason."

Chapter 25

Lillian's POV

It was nightfall as I wandered the streets, head down, hands in my pockets with my coat back on. An Aircar drove by, splashing water on me. I stopped and stared after the vehicle with a mixture of anger and misery.

One, I was mad at the driver for splashing me and two, my mind was still replaying what had happened at Guy's flat, even though I had nothing to do with him anymore since Guy rejected me after find out part of what was going on.

So having nowhere else to go as 'Riki' and I also had a tracer on me, I slowly moved onto the Midas streets with its neon lights and dark reflections on shops' windows as I passed by.

I wandered till I finally came to Eos's entrance gate. The very same gate that I tried to escape through one year ago when I was still Iason's Pet Mongrel, the thought of it made me frown slightly. Stopping in front of the gate, the security system shoots out an identification unit.

"Open lock number please." The computer says.

Ignoring the unit for a second, I watched as two elites, one a red-head and the other a chestnut coloring, walked pass the main hall inside, talking to each other. Watching them go by for a moment, I sigh tiredly before entering in my Pet number I was given as a Pet.

"Pet number confirmed; eye code check please." The computer then said and I leaned down to bring my eye to the pupil scanner. I heard it scan my eye pupil before the identification unit withdrew.

"Pet number Z107M check; OK." The computer informs me before opening the gate. Walking into and down the hall, I could see Eos residents looking at me with curiosity and whispering to each other spitefully as they watched me go by from the corners of my eyes, but I ignored them all as I always did before, heading to the elevator.

Entering it to find no one else inside, I pressed my palm to the scanner inside.

"Top floor." I said as it scanned my hand before the lift started up. Moving away from it, I put my hand down and lean up again the wall, tired.

"Why... is it me?" I wondered to myself. "Why does a Blondie from Tanagura want so much to put a collar on a mongrel? When he knows that it will only cause problems for him."

But even with that thought, I couldn't help smiling faintly as I stroked at my Pet Ring. It was funny that after 3 years of having being forced to wear it, it was now a very comforting presence around my neck. It was like having another sash around me, but it felt more meaningful to me in a way which only added more to my confusion.

Suddenly without me knowing it, Guy's voice flashed through my mind.

**"Don't ever come here again!"**

"Guy... "I said softly before rubbing my face as I tried to get thoughts of Guy out of my mind.

"He's not my concern anymore!" I reminded myself, out loud.

Once again...

Third POV

In the Reception Hall of Partia, a business party was going on inside. There as lots of people all around chatting and drinking. Iason was sitting at the cocktail table with his business partner, Mr. Hazall.

"Well, I'm extremely pleased with the truly significant results, we've achieved in this trade conference." Mr. Hazall told Iason.

"I agree... We are always grateful for the federal governments understanding and services." Iason was holding up a glass of champagne.

"Not at all. We were able to complete the conference smoothly all because of your help, Mr. Iason. As usual, I am impressed with your splendid performance. It seems like Tanagura's prosperity is even more indestructible." Mr. Hazall said as he laughed at his own flattery.

He and his associates were sitting on the sofa opposite to Iason with a young boy resting limply against Hazall's shoulder. Across the room, Raoul is sitting at a table and casts them all a somehow bored, but pleased look.

After taking a sip of his champagne, Iason says smoothly, "To be flattered so much by Mr. Hazall who is a Head in the Federation," He laughs softly. "I fear the consequences."

"Nevertheless, how magnificent the sponsor of Partia is." Hazall says before bringing his own glass of champagne to his nose and inhales with delight. "Mmm. The food and champagne. Top quality in every respect."

Taking the limp boy by his chin and forcing his head up, Hazall looks down at the boy.

It's Kirie.

His eyes are completely empty, face motionless, apparently after being brainwashing.

"Only the best for the VIP. That is Jupiter's wish." Iason said as he raised his glass at Hazall. "If you have any desires, please. I will try my best so you will enjoy everything to the fullest."

"Thank you kindly." Hazall says as a Furniture walks over to Iason, leans down, and whispers something to Iason. Iason listens with interest before setting down his glass and rising to his feet.

"Excuse me." Iason says to Hazall as he walks away. Hazall follows Iason with his gaze, clearly unhappy.

A little later, Iason was walking out in the garden when Raoul caught up to Iason.

"Iason..."

Iason stops and turns to look at Raoul.

"Something happened?" Raoul asks.

"Nothing important." Iason said simply.

Raoul moved closer and puts his hand on Iason's shoulder as he says, "I don't think so. Not if the party's host has to sneak out and attend to it."

"You don't have to accompany me, Raoul." Iason informs him before turning to starting walking once again.

"Don't mind me. I was getting fed up with the flattery and society laughs." Raoul told Iason as he joined him.

They move on to the parking lot, side by side.

Third POV

In the parking lot, it's quite dark and no one is around. In a car with tinted windows, there were 3 men waiting as they looked towards an elevator door.

"Is he really coming?" One asked suddenly.

"Yes. If there's no mistake in the plan." Another man reassured the other and the sound of a gun clicking as it becomes unlocked. "If the information is correct, it should be a private car tonight."

More sounds of guns clicking.

"But don't you think it's too good a story for a Head boss to be using a private car for official business. It's like saying 'go ahead and shoot me'." One said, looking at the others.

"The enemy isn't even human. It's a Blondie, he's not like us." One of the guys said, coldly.

"Anyway, Partia is thought to be the safest area in their territory. They're bound to be relaxed." The man continued.

Suddenly the elevator doors open with a ding, revealing the two Blondies.

"There's no security police on guard." One whispers nervously, looking around.

The car roof opened silently and one of the men stuck his head out with his gun while Iason draws a card through a scanner. As a result, Iason's car turns on and pulls out of the place.

"Who cares? All we need to do is blow off Iason Mink's head." A guy hisses at the other angrily as he lines his gun onto Iason's head.

But suddenly Raoul comes into view of the man's gun, covering Iason's face before moving away a moment later. The hit man shoots as Iason stands still, but just as the laser reaches Iason, it bounced back in the hit men's direction, hitting their own car.

"A shield!" one of the hit men yelled, just he notices Raoul pressing a button on the side door which caused a police squad to come scattering out all around Iason.

"Crap! They've found us!" A different hit man yelled just as the police squad opens fired and shoots at them mercilessly.

A small battle happened, but it wasn't long before all three hit men were dead.

The two Blondies stood together now, untouched as an police officer comes up to Iason and salutes him. Iason nods slightly, dismissing him and the man walks away.

"Was it a good idea to kill them all off?" Raoul asked Iason.

"They're only small fish. I don't think we could have gained any new information by capturing them. It's common place for them to let others take the blame." Iason told him as his car stopped in front of them.

"It's no use unless we get definite proof. But I'll make sure they pay for tonight." Iason continued as he gets into his car.

"Iason," Raoul said suddenly.

"What is it?" Iason asked, looking at him.

"You're the Head of the Organization that rules Tanagura, second only to Jupiter. Your head is not easily replaced." Raoul told Iason, but all Iason did was turn away from him, looking bored.

"If you are removed, it means that Tanagura's framework has been shaken. Listen; don't ever do a stupid thing like taking on an Achilles yourself." Raoul continued.

"I've told you, Raoul, I have no intention of argue with you anymore about Riki. As long as I perform my duties as a Blondie perfectly, not even Jupiter has the right to interfere in my private life." Iason said coldly before he closes his window and drove away, leaving Raoul alone, looking after him.

Chapter 26

Third POV

At the docks, Syd and Luke were sitting on a junk pile, watching Norris and Guy in a particularly rough bike race as now and then the bikes would crash against each other's sides.

"Guy's kinda running wild." Syd observed to Luke.

"Yeah 'cause Riki's disappeared off again. We're so jinxed; Bison's finished." Luke said, shaking his head.

"Either way, we're on the black list. Suppose we're lucky just to be alive, taking on the Midas police as enemies." Syd commented before the two of them look back over to watch the race again.

The two bikes take a sharp turn, crashing against each other again before Norris finally loses control and falls off his machine as Guy rides on, not looking back.

"You idiot! You're so bloody mad, you wanna die or what!" Norris yells at Guy angrily as Guy screeches to a halt some distance away.

The race was over.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting at the bottom of the junk pile. Luke and Syd are looking at Guy in confusion concerning his behavior.

"Hey Luke, say something. Nine lives of a cat wouldn't be enough for him." Norris tells Luke, still slightly mad himself.

"Guy, I understand how you feel but, well, take it easy." Luke says, trying to cool Guy down.

"What do you understand?" Guy yells at him before looking away, furious. "I...Guh!" He angrily kicks some piece of junk, sending it flying high into the air.

Sometime later, Guy was standing by his bike, alone, looking at the ocean as the sun set over the horizon.

"Riki, have you really gone to that Blondie's place. Abandoning us...me…?" Guy asked in an angry whisper.

Suddenly he whirls around, furious.

"No, that's not it." Guy reasoned out loud, snarling. "Him... he used dirty tricks and stole away Riki from us. That **_Blondie!"_**

Lillian's POV

In Iason's apartment, I sat on the ledge of the balcony with a distant look on my face as I sat think of some memories of the past as Iason's Pet.

_Flashback_

_I was in my chains again, being punished for something I had done in one way or another. I was gasping loudly in pain with my hands tightly restrained above my head. I could feel Iason's eyes on me from somewhere behind me. I had been wearing my jeans and black tank top during this event._

_I felt Iason's fingers wander first on my right shoulder then to my collarbone and finally on my face, but when a finger came close to my mouth, I bit it angrily, causing it to bleed as I tasted blood in my mouth._

_I heard Iason grunt quietly before his hand withdrew, but before I could taunt Iason about it, I was suddenly grabbed by my hair and my head was roughly pulled backwards, I gasped in pain before Iason swiftly grabs my hips and yanked downwards in one violent move._

_I screamed out in pain before clutching my teeth as my arms screamed out in pain as well. I could feel myself trembling as I felt Iason's hands still gripping my hips tightly, but when Iason didn't do anything else, I relaxed slightly, panting as I tried to recover._

_Another time, I was at a Master-Pet party being stared and gawk at by other Pet's Masters. I was wearing only my tank top and jeans in a ring-like stage with other Pets as well._

_I was simply looking around when I felt a foot trip me. Rolling as I fell, I turned to glare at the owner when he promptly stuck his foot in my face. Looking up, I saw his companion gave me a dirty look. So taking it as an invitation, I grab the foot, threw its owner to the floor, hard before leaping up to hit his companion in the face._

_The hit boy howls with pain, clenching his jaw as I rub my fist with satisfaction before looking back at Iason and glaring. He was sitting in the shadowed armchair in the audience, watching as well. He tilts his head slightly, looking oddly pleased with me._

_I was now standing outside the slums as Iason informed me, "You can go back to the slums, you were born in. I have removed the Pet Ring. Go."_

_Then I was running away with my bag across my shoulders as Iason watched me leave, with the wind blowing through his blonde hair._

_Flashback End_

I was snapped back to the present at the sound of Iason's approaching footsteps. I felt like laughing to myself. I could recognize Iason's presence anywhere; I didn't have to see him to know he was in a same room as me.

I heard Iason stop right next to me, but I didn't look at him as I continued to look out into the city.

"You're here again. Seems like you didn't go out at all." Iason said.

"Where in all Tanagura am I to go? To the Saloon? A Pet who's over twenty AND from the slums, I'm a living fossil in Eos! I'm fed up of being part of a freak show!" I told him angrily, closing my eyes.

"What great progress. I do not mind at all what you do..." Iason said, before taking my chin and turning my face to him which at the gentle touch of his hand; I opened my eyes in surprise. "As long as you are very much aware of the fact that you are my Pet…Riki." Iason finished in a whisper.

I narrowed my eyes at him before jerking my chin away. "Oh, shut up!" I said angrily and getting to my feet, I stood in front of Iason, demandingly. "Using dirty tricks on me, what do you mean 'aware of the fact'?"

But all Iason did in response was wrap a hand around my waist and pull me closer to him, which I did in a small stumble, caught off guard, before Iason said quietly, "That's right, don't forget." His gloved hand trailed down the side of my arm slowly and I watched it in some sort of trance. "You are my Pet, Riki."

Gasping as Iason suddenly grabbed my face with both of his hands and stared deeply into my eyes as he said, against my quivering lips, "As long as you've got the Pet Ring on, you are mine."

I clutched one of Iason's wrists and pressed the other hand to his chest, still fighting him slightly as I felt Iason's thumbs shift downwards till they were touching the Ring as he spoke, but my mind was beginning to fog up with the strange feeling that I was starting to feel around Iason. "No matter who says anything; no matter who you may be thinking of..."

Before I could do anything, Iason scooped me up under my armpits and up into the air only to bring me back down to kiss me, softly.

The world forgotten...

A/N Wow... O.o R&R please!


	12. Chapters 27 through 30

A/N Don't own anything, just playing around! :D

Ok, FYI for my readers, in the orginial anime of this Iason and Riki both get them killed which I thought was both stupid of them to do so as well I thought it was a horrible ending for an interesting anime-so I changed it! :) Tell me what you think if MY version!

Enjoy!

Chapter 27

Third POV

On a Midas street, Guy is standing at a bank entrance. He spots a rich-looking old man leaving the cash dispenser after using it. Guy moves closer to the old man and after knocking the man out, takes his wallet.

Sometime later, Guy meets up with a dealer and exchanges the money Guy stole for a suspicious looking case which Guy opens and looks inside.

In a darkened room, Katze is sitting in front of the comm. unit, smoking a cigarette as usual.

"You mean, Riki in the Black Market?" He asks.

"Yes. He used to work for you before. Could you still use **him?"** Iason asked Katze, seeing as Katze didn't know about Riki's true gender.

"Well yes, he was skilled enough to go by the name of Riki the Dark. Don't see why he couldn't, once he's got his touch back... Are you serious?" Katze asks, hesitantly.

Iason's face is blank on the screen as he says, "Seems like the water of Eos does not agree with a mongrel from the slum. He came pleading that he would suffocate here."

Iason chuckles softly and lowers his head, with amusement. **_"HE_** came to **_ME._** That's why if you can use him, I'm willing to loosen his chain a bit more." Iason told Katze, looking up once more.

"The Market is, so to speak, a double sided knife. Rumors will be exaggerated and spread like wild fire... Do you not mind that?" Katze asked as he puts out his cigarette in an ashtray.

"It just means that an open secret is no longer a secret. I won't interfere once you have taken over. And as long as he doesn't break loose." Iason warned Katze.

"Even if Riki's existence becomes an Achilles' heel to you?"

"It's better than letting him suffocate in Eos."

"Do you love him... that much?" Katze asks slowly and in response, Iason closed his eyes. He was silent for a moment before he looks at Katze again, but with a pained expression.

"I'll leave it to you, then, Katze." Iason says, not answering Katze's question and the screen goes black.

Katze leans back in his chair as he thought to himself, _'What are you going to do, Riki? You've completely dragged down a Tanagura Blondie to the level of the low-class human. What are you going to do from now on?'_

In the Bison's hideout, Guy is tinkering with the stuff he bought from the dealer as the rest of the gang sits on the couch, watching him, curiously.

"Guy, I've got no idea what you're up to, but just give it up." Syd says.

"That's right. Riki's left us and from what I hear, he's doing handsomely, riding in the lap of luxury in Apatia. Strictly a rumor, though." Luke added, cautiously.

"Apatia's that prominent area in Midas where they keep their Pets in exclusive apartments." Syd adds, but Guy doesn't seem to be listening; he is so focused on his work. "There are not many chances for mongrels like us to climb up. That jerk, he's done it good."

"Hey Guy. Was Riki that good?" Luke asked suddenly, causing Guy to finally turn and look at them.

"Don't talk big..." Suddenly raising his voice, Guy continues, "When you don't know anything!" Quickly calming down again, he finishes, "Mongrels like us, making a big riot, being released and not even getting beaten to death. Do you guys really think that we were just lucky?"

"You saying there was someone behind all this?" Luke asked, confused.

Guy rises from his chair as he says, "To cut a long story short, there was someone who wanted Riki so much as to crush Bison. And that someone, instead of squeezing our necks is making a toy out of Riki in Apatia."

He bends over his working board and continues to work with a deadly determination in his actions as well as in his voice, "So! I'm gonna retrieve him."

"From...who?" Norris asks as Luke next to him takes a drink of beer.

"Tanagura's... Mr. Blondie!" Guy announces which causes Luke to choke on his beer before Guy walked out of the hideout.

"Hear that? 'Tanagura's Mr. Blondie'. Riki leaving him twice must've, ha, made him go nuts." Luke says to the others, startled.

"Do... you think he really means it?" Norris asks, slowly.

"Don't be stupid! What can a slum mongrel do against the Blondies?" Syd asks, shaking his head.

From a shadowed corner, one of the Clan members was hiding as he listened in onto the Bison's conversation. Feeling the need to get backup with Guy acting very strangely, the Clan member flashes away back to Dana Bahn.

Chapter 28

Lillian's POV

Feeling somewhat better at not being in the same building as Iason's new Furniture who really got on my nerves as well as just doing something, I was standing behind Katze in the control tower in front of a terminal as he talked to someone on the comm. unit.

"You incompetent moron...!" Katze yelled, angrily. "If you've got time to make stupid excuses, get the men!"

He breaks the connection by slamming on the button with his fist. I was wearing my regular work overalls as I watched him, trying to not laugh.

"How many years has that idiot worked in the Market?" Katze asked out loud, almost to me and to himself slightly.

"Seems like your cargo's not gonna arrive on time." I observed once I had recovered.

"We'll have to send someone from this end." He told me, sighing.

"I'll go." I said as I knew that I could get the job done as Katze liked. "If it's Daars, it's a day in the shuttle."

But as I turn to leave and do so, Katze's voice said, "You can't go."

I stop and as silence fills the control tower, I figured out what Katze meant.

"So my chain isn't that long." I said softly; half in anger, half in frustrated.

"I'm glad you understand, Riki, I don't have to waste words then. Here," Katze says as he holds out a pad with the work schedule on it. "Go to the basement and do some work."

Obeying, I grabbed it angrily from Katze's hand and left the control tower.

In the basement, filled with boxes, forklifts, and other things, I brought my own forklift to a stop at a scan unit before I look at the schedule. I pull out a card and slid it through the scanner before pulling it out again.

I started driving away when suddenly there is a slamming sound behind me. I turn my head as I stopped my forklift to see what had, had happened.

"Stop!"

A young man was running through the basement, being chased by two guards.

"Stop, you idiot!"

One of the guards finally catches up to him and knocks him down with a powerful blow.

"Stay down!"

I watch the scene with a frown, not liking what I was seeing as the beating continued as I got down off my forklift.

"There are hundreds of ex-Pets like you! If you disobey, we'll cut your arms and legs off and send you down to Ranaya Uugo for the rest of your life!" One of the guards yelled before grabbing the runaway by his hair, forcing his head up, making the young man wince painfully.

I instantly recognized his face with a flashback – one as the boy who had slapped me during the Showing party my first month with Iason.

"Enif?" I asked softly to myself as my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Just causing more trouble, you!" A guard says to Enif.

Suddenly I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, startling me. I turn to find Katze standing next to me, also looking at Enif.

"Even the Pets in Eos, who were aloof and patronizing, grow old and lose their Masters' interest. Doesn't matter if they're from the Pet Academy or the Harlem, the only thing left is to fall from one whore house in Midas to the next 'till you get to heck." Katze tells me and we both turned to watch as the guards walk the ex-Pet away.

"The fate of a Pet is more or less the same. Riki, have you ever thought about just how lucky you are to be here?" I turned to look at Katze as he talked, slightly confuse. "And how much of a risk Iason is taking behind all of this?"

I gasped, startled as I realized that I truly didn't know, but I found that the idea of Iason finding me still very interesting though I'm twenty-one years old now and was a mongrel. I felt myself give something like a half-smile; half-scowl as these thoughts crosses my mind.

My emotions weren't any help either.

Lillian's POV

I was on Iason's bed lying on my side, watching him with a hand propping my head up. He had brought some of his work home and he had ordered me to be in the room while he worked, so here I was.

I had planned to go to bed so I was dressed in my nightwear which was a skimpy silk light green top with matching silk boy shorts when Iason showed up unexpectedly.

I fiddled with the bed spread as my thoughts kept flashing back to what I had found out that day at the Market. Finally getting up the courage, I sat up.

It was another night in the city of Midas as it lived its own life. Apatia towered over the town.

"Iason, is it true that you're in a bad position because of me?" I asked him as I leaned on my right hand, looking at him seriously.

Guy stood by a wall on some street, looking as if he was hiding from something.

"Who did you hear that from?" Iason asked, looking over at me as he paused in his work.

A hand curls into fist; Trembling.

"Oh, you hear rumors from everywhere. As it is, I'm supposed to be THE rare animal." I told him casually, looking away.

Guy leans angrily with his fists against the wall, like he had just punched it.

Iason chuckles at me, making me snapped my head back towards him "It's no laughing matter!" I told him, scolding.

"So, you're worried about me?" he asks me softly as he got up from his chair and walked towards me.

Back in the Bison's hideout, Luke is slumped on the floor, drunk; Norris was breathing out cigarette smoke, holding a ball as its lights switched from blue to red and again, like in some night club; Syd was on a couch with some woman...

"Who, me?" I try to play it off as I shrugged casually at Iason. "I'm just a bit concerned if I'd be sent back to Eos." In truth, I was slightly worried for Iason.

"If you've got time to worry about that, you'd better improve your skills. I'm not saying you should be a hacker, but..." He leaned down towards me and grabbed my chin. He chuckled softly as I tried to move away, but I was unsuccessful as Iason grabbed my arm and pulled me up towards him. "Find something or else you'll always be just a rare animal."

Chapter 29

Lillian's POV

I was wandering down a street in Midas, Katze had allowed me to go for a walk and I took that golden opportunity to meet up with all my spies.

From there, I was informed as to just what the risks and taboos, Iason had broken in just keeping me for three years and the fact that Iason intended to keep me forever.

My spies then all informed me that they would all follow me if I chose to reveal myself as an Assassin Lord to the world of Tanagura.

I had to cover the bottom of my face as I flushed slightly as I was handed the green sash that Iason had given to me so long ago where I then untied my red one and replaced it with the green one.

Our happy expressions sobered at the sudden news of Guy's strange actions the past few days, but most at the news of the presence of bombs in Dana Bahn. Quickly, I order for my spies to go help the others build a thick, heavy metal wall to protect our Clan's city in that area of town as well as evacuate the people living there.

It was then that I was given a ring that just about almost looked like my own Pet Ring around my neck which I hid under my leather choker when I was at work or walking about. I placed the fake Pet Ring on my right hand ring finger.

Finally my spies all left quickly after I dismissed them all and I started to just walk aimlessly through Midas. Night had fallen without me noticing it, but my mind was filled with thoughts of the information I had just received a few hours ago and what I should do about it.

I had finally come to terms with my feelings concerning Iason. Since I had become Iason's Pet once again, Iason hadn't hurt me even once. He had just been very gentle with me; something I found to be very strange as Iason wasn't usually like that, but I found that I liked it.

As I turned down a smaller and darker alleyway, I heard behind me the sound of a motorbike speeding up before the sound of two cars crashing into each other. Whirling around, I spot the bike as it raced past me, before making a sharp turn, and coming back straight for me, knocking me over onto the pavement as the bike skids to a halt in front of me.

I watch the unknown person, cautious as the motorcyclist slowly raised a gun which I instantly recognized it to be a stunner gun, and pointed it at me. But it was just as I was about to attack the person before they could use the gun on me that I manage to see the part of his face through the helmet visor.

"Guy...?" I ask in disbelief and shock, freezing in place.

Taking this opportunity, Guy shoots the gun and a small dart shoots out and hits me in the neck. I cried out in pain and yanked the dart from my throat as I tried to get away, but it was too late as I grew dizzy and passed out cold onto the ground.

Third POV

In Iason's office, the phone rings and Iason picked it up, unhurriedly.

"Katze... what is it?" He asks before he listens for a moment before his eyes widened in shock.

"What? When?" He listens some more before calming down, closing his eyes. "Alright... It's not necessary for you to move. This is private. Is that understood, Katze?"

He disconnects and puts the phone back onto the desk. Dismissing his work for the moment, Iason turns on the tracer screen and enters Riki's pet number. First he checks Eros, then Midas and finally Ceres, but Riki is nowhere to be seen.

Turning off the computer, Iason sits at his desk, pressing his fingers to his face. For the first time his always blank mask was gone to reveal a man that would willingly commit murder as he whispered out loud, "Have they gone outside? If so, where!"

Later, Iason visits Jupiter and after they talked for a while, Iason finally just shakes his head, rise to his feet, and leaves.

Jupiter, who had been face to face with Iason, watches him leave before flowing back to his pedestal.

Neither person, man nor machine apparently gaining anything from their short conversation.

Back at his office, Iason's sits alone before the elevator doors open and Raoul enters Iason's office. Raoul walks over to Iason's desk and sits on top of it.

"Has there been any trouble?" Raoul asks.

"Not really," Iason informs him.

"It's very rare that you get such a concerned look on your face." Raoul told Iason, but Iason didn't answer, and he also didn't look at Raoul either.

"Seems like you were called out by Jupiter," Raoul continues which makes Iason frown. "It's between us so I'll come out straight. Rule breaking, in its own way, should have its strict rules. Unless you start facing facts, you'll get everyone backed up. No one's going to trust you anymore."

"You mean keeping Riki in Apatia?" Iason asks.

"When an Organization's boss starts to lose their appeal, that's the end of it; a scandal with a Pet, a Mongrel Pet, is the lowest of the low." Raoul says.

"Jupiter said that too; that the name, Iason Mink, would be blemished."

"Iason…Don't forget this. I flatly refuse to be the one to tamper with your mind." Raoul informs Iason as Iason closed his eyes and they sat for a while in companionable silence.

"And you won't have to!" A young girl's voice suddenly says into the room. Both Blondies look around, but sees no one.

"Who's there?" Raoul demanded as he looks around.

"A person who only wants to help," She says from somewhere in the room. "I'll reveal myself as long as you both let me talk without hurting me or calling the guards."

"Why should we?" Raoul says and a shadowed figure suddenly appears near the elevator. All they could see was that this person wearing completely black from head to toe and she was wearing a dark hood that covered the top of her face.

"You're looking for Riki, right?" She asks Iason, ignoring Raoul for the moment. Iason sat up and looks suspiciously at her.

"And if I am?" He asks, slowly.

"Yes or no," She said firmly and a loud silence fell as Iason considered her and she waited. Slowly and silently, Raoul activated a camera so that Jupiter himself was watching.

Resigning, Iason said, "Yes, I'm looking for Riki." and what happened next shocked both of the Blondies as well as Jupiter.

She flashed over to the Blondies, allowing her hood to fall revealing beautiful long silver-blonde hair, but what caught their attention was her eye color; it was almost auburn in color.

"Good, Iason-sama!" Standing in front of him, she continued on, "Right now, I can't say who I am, or where I came from because right now, Riki is in danger. A man by the name of Guy has kidnapped and taken her to Dana Bahn which is, as of right now, covered with over 20 tons of explosives."

She panted slightly before pleading, "I don't know what Guy's plans are, but I know that you need to get there _**now!"**_

"And if this is a trap to just kill Iason?" Raoul jumps in seriously. The young woman looks at the Blondies straight in the eyes while saying, "If this is a trap to kill Iason-sama, I will personally let either of you stick my own knife in my chest." She pulled out a wicked looking blade as proof to her words.

"...I'm going." Iason said before getting up and rushed past the young woman.

"Iason!" Raoul yelled, but Iason ignored him as the elevator doors closed. "You idiot!"

As soon as he was gone, the young woman headed over to Iason's desk and started fiddling with the controls.

"What are you doing?" Raoul demanded, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"Watching!" She said before yanking her arm out of his grasp and continued fiddling with things.

"Since I have to be here for you and Iason-sama's reassurance that what I'm saying is true, all I can do from now on is watch, pray, and hope that both he and Riki come out of that building alive and safe."

She took something off of her person and pausing slightly, she looked up. "Please forgive me for my transgressions, Jupiter. This is an emergency." And plugged the device into the desk and suddenly, Raoul could see everyone in Tangaura. Hundreds, if not thousands of cameras filled the desk.

_'She easily hacked into the camera system!'_ Raoul thought in shock and awe as he watched the young woman work.

He watched as the young woman typed in Iason's name before entering and the screen zoomed in on a dot that was blinking with Iason's name. Pushing another button, a speaker box appeared and the young woman spoke out loud.

"Jason… You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." A man's voice answered back.

"Has anything changed?" the young woman asked, nervously.

"No, I can still hear Riki and that moron talk-"

Silence.

"Jason?" the young woman called as she pressed a few more buttons. "Jason? You still there?"

"I don't hear them anymore."

The young woman froze before slowly sitting down in Iason's chair.

"What does he mean by "don't hear them anymore"?" Raoul asked the young woman who slowly looked at him before answering.

"He means that something bad has happened to Riki; something that would cause her to go silent. Jason has been there watching and observing the scene since I came here to inform Iason-sama. Through that entire time Riki and Guy have been arguing and fighting about something, but it's quiet now."

"Iason-sama is here." the man's voice cut in.

Raoul and the young girl turned back to the voice box as Jason continued. "And now I see Guy coming out. They're talking... Now they're walking into of Dana Bahn."

"But what about Riki!" The young woman asked, fearful. "Didn't you see her leave?"

"I think she's still inside."

The young woman's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in horror as she turned to Raoul whose lips thinned.

"All we can do now is wait..."

Chapter 30

_**A few minutes before the young woman showed up to inform Iason...**_

Lillian's POV

I slowly open my eyes to see a dull yellow light which as I turned my head to the left to see an old lamp sitting on a table. I was apparently lying on the floor as everything was taller than me at the moment.

"How do you feel?" I heard a voice nearby suddenly ask me.

Turning my head the other way, I look over to see Guy sitting on a chair at another table.

"Just great, thanks!" I snapped, angrily.

"Thought so," Guy said, smiling at me as I sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked, though to me, it looked way too familiar to be comfortable with.

"Dana Bahn." Guy says, while I rubbed my aching head which at Guy's words causes me to freeze momentarily in my hand movements before I continued rubbing.

I had finally figured out at last what the information my spies had discovered beforehand, meant and how they linked to each other. Dana Bahn filled with powerful explosives and Guy's strange behavior lately.

He was literally on a suicide mission. I guessed that he planned to lure Iason here before setting the place off with explosives, but did Guy plan to kill me as well?

"Dana Bahn?" I repeat, trying to act like I was totally clueless. "The underground shelter when they had the revolution?"

"Yep, looks pretty run down, but hey, it's not every day that you come across a place like this." Guy says casually, looking around.

I hid my face in my hand as I continued to act completely clueless, but I couldn't hide the fact that I was far from happy with him. "We'll soon be found. The Pet Ring is combined with a tracer."

"It won't be of any use here. This place is shielded. I had to take these measures to hear your true feelings." Guy said as he turns to look back at me.

"What's the use of saying what's true or false now?" I ask him with my hand still on my face. "It's been three years, Guy." Three years, if at all, too late for Guy. I was in love with Iason Mink. The Iason Mink who had dominated my entire being.

"Do you know what a Pet really is? I didn't have a clue until I came back to the slums. The weight of being his Pet for three years. Iason's poison has stained my blood." Yes, his poison of him continually on my mind and in my thoughts.

The year I was 'released' I was constantly being reminded of Iason everywhere I went. Whether it was certain smells or sounds, he was always around me and it drove me almost insane.

Feeling very frustrated with Guy for having done this which not only endangered his life, but Iason's life as well, I lower my head even more as my voice grew frustrated.

"There's no way to get out of it! The reality that I am a Pet, won't change!" I told him and I didn't want to leave Iason's side. Iason was truly my one and only equal in life.

"Then just forget the whole thing." Guy tells me and I angrily look up at him.

"You don't understand! You don't understand at all!" I yelled. I really didn't know what he was truly going to do, but I knew that it would only end with horrible consequences on his side.

"Yeah, I don't want to understand your pointless arguments. What are you so afraid of? Don't tell me you don't mind being kept for the rest of your life?" Guy asks me, like everything he said meant nothing at all.

I angrily got to my feet as I fought my Assassin blood as I yelled at Guy, "How long do I have to put up with this stupidity?"

"'Till the storm blows over." Guy says offhandedly, looking up at me.

Enraged, I leaned towards Guy and strictly informed him, urgently, "It's never gonna blow over! Don't you understand? What you've done isn't just a slap on his cheek! It's like pissing on a Blondie's pride!" If I knew Iason well, he would be far from just enraged with Guy.

"Such confidence!" Guy smiles cockily at me. "You're saying a Blondie's gonna get so hot about having a mere Pet kidnapped."

I jerked back like Guy had slapped me across the face. For a moment, I stifled an angry sob, before I got a hold of myself.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" I asked Guy.

"Yeah, I do; until I'm completely satisfied." Guy says and we looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds while I considered.

Making a sudden decision, I straighten up and start to strip off my coat, belt pouch, wrist guards, and t-shirt in front of Guy, peeling article after article of clothing off my body. Guy watched me in almost surprised shock.

I've never stripped in front of him before; in fact, in front of no one, but Iason had been the one who had forced me to get used to being in front of others, partly clothed.

It was part of my forced 'training' as a Pet.

I straightened up, proudly, letting Guy gaze upon me as I only wore my black tank top and jeans as I snarled at him, "This is the truth, you wanted to know. Open your eyes wide and look!"

Guy slowly looks me over to see several, if not hundreds, of hickeys all over my shoulders and arms.

I had noticed these a few days ago when I was taking a shower. It was almost like Iason was claiming me, but I didn't recall him doing so when I was awake. I watched with almost glee as Guy's smug face changed to almost horror at what he was seeing.

"Did you know? It gives me the shivers when I'm caressed lightly here." I said softly as I gently caress my cheek with the back of my hand.

"Here, and here too," I said as I touched my collar bone then the back of my neck.

Guy angrily closes his eyes and turns his face away with a painful expression.

"He says they're my good points." I told Guy before slamming my ringed hand onto the table in anger. I barely noticed Guy looking down and seeing the ring; I had placed it on my ring finger on my right hand since I didn't have a ring finger on my other hand.

"As long as the Ring is on my flesh, I can be with him. And you have no right to wreck that!" I scream at Guy, praying that at last, I had finally gotten through to him.

I look angrily at Guy as Katze's voice from a past conversation rang through my mind.

**"If you really care about Guy, cut Guy off completely. For Guy's sake."**

And that's what I was trying to do, but so far it hasn't been working! _Zatracene!_ I didn't even know why Guy was even doing this!

"You're saying I'm pleased with myself?" Guy asked me before swiftly rising to his feet and grabbed me by my arms. "Don't I even have the right to feel for you?"

My eyes widen in realization as Guy looks at me with hope and pain flashing in his eyes.

Not wanting to look in Guy's eyes anymore, I violently pull free from Guy's grip as I turned away. Guy's eyes reminded me of Mimea's when she had begged me to have sex with her. I even felt the same; sick to my stomach.

"That's right! I'll do as I please! Don't make me repeat myself!" I told him as I bent down and redressed myself quickly as the place was a bit cold now that my fury had subsided a little from my shock and surprise.

"Why? Is he better than me? I won't approve of that. Never! You were _**OUR**_ leader!" Guy yelled at me before he unexpectedly walks up to me and hugs me tightly from behind.

I gasped in surprise to find that Guy was taller than me; I've never thought Guy in this way before. He had only been my second-in-command in Bison and my good companion in Ceres.

"When we used to hang out together, everybody would turned to look. I was so proud of you. With you, I didn't care how dangerous it was. Riki, you gonna destroy that? Can you betray us? I'm not saying come back to Bison. You don't even have to be my Riki, but just don't be his. Not his!" Guy pleaded with me and I closed my eyes, feeling very lost.

Guy never really cared about what I did, but I leave for three years and suddenly I was to return to being the person I was? The personality has been dead for almost four years now! And Guy was now more conscious of my actions?

I was confused. When had Guy changed into this person that I didn't know? When?

I felt Guy bring his lips closer to my ear as he whispers, "I won't approve of you being his toy for the rest of your life.

Suddenly, I was whirled around by my right wrist as Guy lifted my right hand to look at the ring. "I won't let you say I'm a nosy guy and should mind my own business, Riki." Guy said before he looked at me and I felt chills of alarm running down my spine. "He's the one who hit my cheek first. He's the one who picked the fight. You can't leave him because of this. Then, better take it off."

I gasp, stunned, but before I could do anything, Guy swiftly pulled me towards him and sprays something onto my face. I swayed back and forth as I got weaker and weaker before I collapse hard on the ground at Guy's feet.

A/N So what do you think? R&R please!


	13. Chapters 31 through 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, but it's fun to play with! :D**

Chapter 31

Third POV/Lily's POV

Guy picked up the limp body of his love and set her onto the table nearby.

"It's necessary, Riki, sorry." He tells the unconscious body as he pulls out one of Riki's knives and resting the ringed finger on another table, alone, Guy quickly cut off her finger.

Moving as fast as he could, Guy bandaged up Riki's hand as best he could before he picked up her dismembered finger. Pulling off the ring, Guy placed it into a small box on the table and then picked Riki up once again.

Now that she was 'free', he planned to take her to his apartment when an alarm beeped suddenly. Alarmed and startled, Guy looked at it before quickly taking Riki to another room nearby and set her gently down on the bed.

"Soon, Riki, soon it will all be over." Guy says softly before he kissed her on the lips and locking the door behind him.

"How did he find out where I was?" Guy asked himself as he looked at the alarm, but nevertheless, he headed outside to confront Iason.

As Guy came out of Dana Bahn, Iason was just getting out of his car. The place looks like a desert with the wind blowing. They stood facing each other as the wind made their hair dance in the air.

"Didn't think you'd come on your own. Blondie pride, eh?" Guy said, mockingly at Iason.

"I see...it's you. Guy, wasn't it? An old pairing partner posing as a knight?" Iason remorked back, calm as always.

Guy glared, annoyed at those words before he turn away.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Guy says to Iason before leading Iason inside.

Iason follows as they pass down a hall and walk into one of the rooms with Iason walking in first with Guy following after where he then locked the door behind them while turning on the light with his foot.

Leaning back against the door, Guy examines Iason while chuckling slightly, gloating in his mind.

"Don't tell me you've been confining Riki in a place like this." Iason says quietly, looking over at Guy.

"Don't tell **ME** a Tanagura Blondie is truly saying that from his heart." Guy mocked.

"An owner doesn't need any reason to care for his Pet." Iason said, still looking at him.

"Iason, I bet you think I'm a nuts," Guy says casually as he approached the table and chair that was situated between them where Guy had placed Riki's 'ring' on it. "What's a crazed mongrel doing against a Blondie?"

He slumped down onto the chair, crossed his arms across his chest, and rested an leg against the edge of the table top as he continued, "But, hey, scum have pride as well. If you think you don't have anything to lose, you can do anything. Even to contest with you."

"I applaud your courage. Although it makes me slightly annoyed." Iason tells him.

"Same here. You completely crushed Bison." Guy says.

"I think that's enough of an introduction. Right, let's have Riki back. Where are you hiding her?" Iason demanded lightly, his voice starting to sound annoyed for once.

"Why do you think that?" Guy asked, still smiling smuggly.

Iason, silently, shows him a little tracking device on his wrist. It was beeping madly.

"Oh, so that's how it works. No wonder, Riki was so scared out of her wits." Guy said, but he was still smiling smugly at Iason.

"Give her back. She's my Pet." Iason orders Guy and Guy's smile instantly vanishes as he kicks the table in Iason's direction. Iason instantly caught the furniture with his hand to see a small little box slide slightly across the table top towards him.

"Take it!" Guy yells at Iason.

Iason looked from the box to Guy before slowly taking it off the table and opening it. Upon seeing the contents, his eyes widen in shocked as the box falls from his hands.

Guy was smiling smugly once again as he watches Iason's reactions while the 'pet ring' lands on the ground, ringing musically as it struck the floor. Iason's face becomes blank as he looks at Guy once again.

"I've definitely returned it. Now there's nothing to tie Riki down, except you!" Guy yells as he glares at Iason.

The Blondie's expression starts to crack as a loathing glare seized his face and he begins to tremble uncontrollable with rage.

"I'll... KILL YOU!" Iason roars.

Guy jumps up from his chair as he too roars back, "I'll give you those words straight back! Riki's not going! She's not going back to you even if it's over my dead body!"

Instantly, Iason darts to him as he steps on the box, breaking it and with a single blow sends Guy crashing into the wall, bleeding and half conscious.

Meanwhile back in the locked room, I was slowly awaking up from my forced induced sleep. Moving slightly, I grimaced as I felt a familiar pain in my hand, but on the wrong hand...

Back in the room, Iason lifts Guy up with one hand as he demanded softly, "Where is Riki?"

Defiant, Guy spits blood on Iason's cheek who calmly wipes it off before grabbing Guy's left wrist. His eyes were ice-cold as he twists the mongrel's hand, mercilessly, the bones crack loudly before breaking it completely.

Guy screams in pain.

Hearing the scream, I looked around the room I was in. Confused and still weak from whatever Guy had sprayed in my face, I slowly sat up. Nearly screaming out in pain myself, I finally look down to see my right hand.

It was now a mirror image to my left hand though it was cut all the way to the knuckle instead of the second joint as my left hand.

I just sat there in shock and horror as I slowly lifted my right hand up to my face, my brain filled in the bloody details for me.

Back in the room, Guy is now lying at Iason's feet, his fingers of his crushed hand shuddering and twitching convulsively.

The mongrel lifts himself to his knees, groaning before pulling out a remote control from his pocket and activates the explosives with his teeth, completely forgetting about Riki in the other room...

"JASON!" the young woman cried as Dana Bahn suddenly came into view as she, Raoul and Jupiter watched the screen closely.

"On it!"

Pressing a few buttons, the young woman suddenly had an active working camera of Dana Bahn. Typing in Iason's and Riki's names, she pressed enter and the floating camera started heading swiftly to them, broadcasting what it was seeing, back to her screen.

Meanwhile, Iason apparently, wasn't taking Guy seriously as he's just stood there above Guy, looking down at him. The first explosion caused the lights to go off as Guy looks up at Iason angrily, holding his shattered arm by the shoulder.

"I ain't giving her. You're gonna come down with me." Guy gets out before Iason kicks him hard in the stomach. Guy lands flat on the floor and passes out from the pain.

Suddenly, there was pounding at the door.

"Guy? You there, Guy?! Let me out!"

Iason, in pure astonishment, slowly turns his head towards the small back room, eyes widening, before walking over to it swiftly.

As the first explosion happened, my mind was instantly clear as I was thrown to the floor, painfully. I shakily got to my feet, only to find that the door was locked tightly. I started pounded on the locked door with my left hand as I yelled.

"Guy? You there, Guy?! Let me out!"

Hearing the sound of the door being unlocked and opened, I was surprised to find Iason instead of Guy, looking down at me.

He stared at me in almost amazement before grabbing me harshly by the arms, slamming me against the wall. I cried out as he had hurt me, but I allowed Iason to remove my leather choker to reveal my real Pet Ring, still in place.

This, he stared at for a few seconds as I explained softly; "Guy had been acting funny lately so I made an identical looking Ring to wear." I touched my Pet Ring with my bleeding right hand as I looked away from him.

Without saying a word, Iason glanced down at my hand before suddenly pulling me into a tight hug as I blinked, completely dumbfounded by his actions. We stood like this for a while, but were suddenly interrupted by an explosion in the distance.

I pull back as I stumbled slightly, but I caught myself on Iason's arm. "We've got to get out of here before this entire building falls down on our heads!" I told Iason as another explosion happens and I move out of the small room and into the big room, pausing slightly when I saw a large dark object on the floor.

"What is tha-?!" I stopped as I realized that it was Guy's body or what was left of it.

"It can't... be." I whispered before I whirled around to look at Iason and yelled, "Why?! You promised not to hurt him!"

Iason just stood there looking at me as he watched me calm down just as fast as I got mad. "You thought he killed me...didn't you?" I asked him, softly as I gently touch my hand where the fake Pet Ring was as a memory flashed through my thoughts.

"It's no use. That will never come off." Iason said after forcing the Pet Ring on me for the very first time. "I'm the only one who can remove it without hurting you."

As I waited for his answer neither of us noticed that a floating camera suddenly appeared and was videotaping them or that Guy was awake and was pulling out a gun.

Hearing Guy move, I gasped at the sight of the gun. It was a very illegal weapon that would literally cook its victims to death by electrocuting them.

"I ain't giving her up. You're gonna come down with me." Guy slurred before pointing the weapon at Iason and firing.

"Ah!" the young woman cried, pointing at the screen. "There they are!" Iason and Riki were standing slightly apart looking at each other.

"And that must be Guy." The young woman said before frowning slightly. "What is he-?"

All three of them; two humans and a super-computer, watched as Guy suddenly sits up and pulls out a gun.

"OH NO!" The young woman screamed and they watch helplessly as Guy points the gun at Iason and fires.

Having seen something strange in the system when he was doing his normal check on the systems in Tanagura, Katze too was watching; having hacked on to see what it was.

He too watched in horror, not noticing his cigarette fall from his mouth as Guy fires the illegal gun at Iason.

Chapter 32

Lillian's POV/Third POV

"NO!" I screamed and it was a race. Pushing everything I had into my legs, my mind suddenly flashed back to a lesson I had at the Assassin Academy when I was thirteen years old.

Master had been teaching the lesson that time. It had been his turn to give the lesson so he taught us in the classroom the Assassin's Creed, but what stuck out in my mind the most as I raced towards Iason was a phrase;

**"The Assassin's greatest advantage is in his stealth and speed. He can bolt in any location, at any given time, speed up his dash, and freely change directions to either chase down fleeing enemies or to disappear completely into the shadows."**

_'Or to save a life.'_ I thought with determination as I slammed Iason out of the way and took the fired shot.

I literally felt like I was being tortured alive by a thousand white hot needles as I screamed in pure agony. I felt my Pet Ring heat up horrible on my skin before exploding from the overdrive of power.

As it exploded, my entire body fell limping to the floor.

"NO!" Riki cried over the screen and the young woman, Raoul, and Jupiter watched in shock as she took off in a full blown sprint at Iason.

Raoul's eyes widen with shock as he watched Riki shove Iason out of the way before taking the fired shot herself.

As Riki screamed in agony, Raoul felt an emotion for the very first time since Riki had entered Iason's life: respect.

Katze's eyes were nearly exploding out of his head as Riki, who was a female as he had finally come to find out a few minutes ago, selflessly sacrificed herself to save Iason.

A man, who in Katze's very advance mind, Riki should have hated with every part of her being…

The entire Clan watched as their finest leader in the history of the Nation of Assassins saved her chosen one. Not an eye was dry as they listened to her screams and finally watched her collapse to the ground.

They watched with baited breaths as Riki's body laid there hoping… praying… that she was still alive...

**(A/N: I know very well that I'd get HUGE flames if I had stopped here so please put down your flame throwers and continue reading. :D)**

Chapter 33

Lily's POV/Third POV

I laid there on the ground for a few seconds as I forced myself to stay awake and alive. I had way too much to live for, so I refuse to die now.

Gritting my teeth, I forced my screaming muscles and bones to move as I got back onto my feet, staggering slightly to look at Guy with all the hatred I could muster within me. He was staring at me with amazement and awe that I was still moving from a hit like that.

It should have killed me.

"LILY!" the young woman cried out with joy and Raoul who had looked away, whirled around just in time to watch with awe as a mere Pet shakily got back onto her feet, very much alive.

"Impossible!" Raoul said, dumbfounded.

"Isn't she?" the young woman sobbed, with joy as she clasped her hand together in front of her chest.

Katze too, stared with wonder as Riki got back onto her feet before he chuckled softly and leaned back in his seat.

Shaking his head, he placed a hand onto his forehead as he said out loud, "Even in this, she is stubborn!"

Meanwhile the entire Clan was crying and cheering their joy and happiness as they watched their leader get back onto her feet.

Determined and brave as always.

"Are you pleased now, Guy?!" I demanded as I felt my muscles twitch and jerk in spasms as a side effect to the electric shock.

"Are you?!" I screamed at Guy, but he wasn't looking at me anymore and I shook my head, furious.

"Never once since you brought me here did you ever really let me express my true feelings like you said you wanted me to." I told him even as Dana Bahn was exploding around us. "You just assumed everything was your way and your thoughts; mine was never there!"

I closed my eyes briefly controlling my anger before looking at Guy once again, but with sadness and regret this time. "So now I'll tell you. Iason didn't force me to go back to him. I went back, willingly." I told him, softly.

I stepped away from him and towards Iason, dismissing Guy completely. I saw that Iason was looking at me with an unfamiliar expression on his face. Ignoring that for now, I gestured with my head towards the door and we headed out as quickly as I could.

But as the explosions started getting more and more violent, Iason had to eventually picked me up as I passed out finally, cradled in Iason's arms.

Chapter 34

Lillian's POV

I slowly grew aware of my surroundings to the sound of two voices nearby.

"Jupiter summoned you again?! Why?" It was Raoul's voice who I knew would be talking to Iason as Iason was the only one who saw and talked with Jupiter face to face.

"Jupiter wanted an update on Riki's health status and also to talk about her." Iason said, calmly.

"And?" Raoul asked after a long pause, when it became clear that Iason wasn't going to say anything more.

"I have been given special permission to keep Riki as my Pet indefinitely as she was seen as a bodyguard when she saved my life almost at the expense of her own." Iason explained.

"I see. So-"

The rest of the conversation, I tuned out as I let myself think about what I had just heard, I would from now on be Iason's Pet, never to be released again.

The thought was both enjoyable and annoying. Enjoyable since I get to be with Iason all the time and 'play' with other stupid Pets, but it was annoying because I had to deal with Iason's need to constantly infuriate me at the drop of a hat and I was going to have an even harder time hiding the fact that I was an Assassin Lord or Banzuke from Jupiter and the Blondies.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that I wasn't in a hospital room, surprisingly enough, I was in my room at Iason's apartment complex.

Sitting up slowly and carefully, I looked down to see that I was wearing a tank top with shorts that showed off my figure very nicely.

Iason, after a few months of being with him, started letting me wear what I wanted to wear outside and to social gatherings, but in return, I had to wear what he wanted in the apartment.

During the time he had made that order I didn't understand why, but now I do, Iason's possessiveness of me started very early.

My right hand was also bandaged up still, but as I slowly moved my other fingers carefully; I found that I still could slightly still use them.

I also noticed that my hair was slightly longer; it now came down to my collarbone. Pulling it forward, I guessed that I had been unconscious for about two weeks.

So I shrugged that off as I was so used to it and carefully climbed out of the bed. My legs, at first gave out on me, but as I started stretching them out as well as the rest of my body, I got better.

Seeing a mirror, I looked at myself, curious to see what I'd find even as I tied on my green sash which had been lying next to the bed. I had grown into a very bewitching woman these past four years.

With my hair now longer, it really popped out the fact that I was a female as did my skimpy clothes. Iason took real pleasure in dressing me in silks and tight clothing for this very reason which I had always guessed that, that was the reason.

My eyes seemed to hold a sense of mystery as well as danger, acting almost like black holes.

I was in all very mysterious, beautiful, and dangerous looking woman.

Even though I could see that I had faint burns that ran all over my skin from where my Pet Ring was down; I knew it was a side effect from the illegal gun.

"You shouldn't be up."

Startled, I looked up slightly in the mirror to see Iason standing in the doorway. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Iason walked towards me.

Feeling unexpectedly shy and unsure as to what to do, I looked away as Iason came up behind me and gently wrapped a loose hand around my throat.

"Why not?" I asked Iason as I raised my bandaged hand to grip his sleeve.

"Because I don't want you up." Iason stated arrogantly which instantly snapped my temper out as I ripped his hand from my throat and whirled around to glare up at him.

"WHAT?!" I yelled at Iason. "What if I-AH!"

Iason apparently had enough of me yelling as he easily picked me up, turned me midair before slamming me down onto my bed on my stomach.

It was almost immediately that my body's instincts kicked into gear, I tried to get away as I scrambled to get off the bed, but Iason had me pinned easily as he untied my green sash from around my waist easily and tied my hands together with it before sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me while he held onto one of my ankles.

Eventually, I stopped struggling to get my hands and foot free, quickly losing strength as I was still recovering. So panting hard and lying on my side so I wasn't rest on my injured hand, I glared over at Iason as I demanded, "So what's going to happen to me now?"

"I thought I told you that you always have been and will always be my Pet, Riki." Iason said quietly as he stared down at me.

"Che!" I scoffed as I looked away from Iason, angrily. "I'm too old be to a Pet, can't you see that?" I looked back at Iason, glaring. "Anyways, it will only cause problem with Jupiter!"

I started squirming once again as I demanded to Iason who was just sitting there looking at me, "Now untie me!"

In response, Iason yanked me by my ankle, dragging me closer to himself. With my foot caught in Iason's hand, wearing very skimpy night wear with my long hair spread out on the bed above me, I figured, with great displeasure that didn't look very intimidating to say the least as Iason looked me over slowly while I glared up at him.

"What if I told you that Jupiter has allowed me to keep you as my Pet?" Iason asked quietly, holding my ankle steadily in the air next to him.

Hearing Iason actually admit it to me out loud was very shocking as I felt my eyes widen as I stared up at him in shock.

Suddenly Iason released my foot which fell to the bed with a thump before reaching down and seized my shoulders and yanking me into his arms where he held me tightly.

Once again, I blinked dumbfounded by his actions before I was shoved away from Iason and whirled back onto my stomach.

I heard my sash rip as both of my arms were freed, only to be instantly grabbed as Iason held my left arm painfully around my back as he pinned me to the bed with it as he held my right hand by the wrist completely out to the side.

Gritting my teeth, I glared at Iason over my shoulder. I could feel him straddling my hips above me.

"You've hurt yourself. Do it again and I'll punish you far worst then I did when you took Mimea." Iason said softly into my ear and I knew by his tone that he was very serious and very mad.

My brain instantly told me that when I had saved Iason's life, I had truly scared him into thinking I was going to die, but me being me, I just had to open my mouth to retort back at him.

"I guess you'd better keep an eye on me then, won't you?" I growled as I looked at Iason out of the corner of my eye before I was flipped swiftly on to my back to look up at Iason's looming figure over me, my hands released.

He chuckled softly at me which caused me to frown at him as he drawled down at me, "Quite." Leaning against his elbows over me, he moved closer as he said, "You seem to always be doing stupid things."

I, of course, glared at Iason for the insult, but I was suddenly distracted as Iason gently caressed my face with his fingers before kissing me softly.

I found my heart thumping hard and loud as I raised my hands slowly and stroked Iason's long blonde hair.

**A/N And that's the new chapter! Please tell me what you think! :D**


	14. FIN

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, but it's pretty fun to mess around with! XD**

**Enjoy!**

Epilogue

Lillian's POV

Sighing tiredly, I looked down at my huge display pad of reports from my Assassins in my hand before I lowered it and turned to look out the window at Tanagura.

It had been at least a solid five months since I had saved Iason's life and recovered and since then many things have happened.

One being, I told Iason who I truly was and gave him proof as well to my words. As a result, I had to also tell the entire Organization of Blondies as well as Jupiter.

They, of course, didn't believe me as neither did Jupiter till I hacked through Jupiter's system and brought up the High Council of Assassins who upon seeing me, all busted out with questions and concerned about my well-being.

Whistling to shut them all up, I informed them all of my situation and what had been going on since I had last reported nearly a month ago.

To say the least the Organization of Blondies was quite stunned and shocked to find that a Pet; a mongrel Pet that they had for so long hated was in fact higher than them all.

As I was not only Bansuka, but I ruled the High Council as well.

Once I was through talking with the High Council of Assassins, I turned to the Blondies and straight forwardly told them that "once a Mongrel always a mongrel" and left them all stunned, shocked, amazed, and in Iason's case, very amused.

So now my status as an Assassin Lord is known by Jupiter and his Organization and they have started treating me differently.

In public, I was Iason's mongrel Pet and I was still treated like a Pet at Parties and gatherings, but when they all gathered for me to get monthly reports concerning my Clan and other planets in the entire Universe where I had other Academies reporting to me, I was treated like one of their own: a Blondie.

And that's the way I liked it. I even told them all this. I had spent the last six years hiding what I was to the entire world of Tanagura and I wanted to keep it that way.

The only people who knew who I truly was, was Jupiter and his Organization of Blondies, and Katze (of course!); no one else.

The only sad thing that had happened was that Guy had died in Dana Bahn. There wasn't enough time for either my Assassins or anyone else to get in there and get him out without getting themselves killed as well.

When I had heard this, I got curious as to what had happened to the rest of the Bison Gang. My spies reported to me that they went on with life thinking that Guy had died doing something stupid against Iason which was true and I was living in luxury which was also very true, but not for the reasons they probably thought though.

But what really amused me even today was the fact that Raoul also for himself had fallen for his own mongrel; my own best friend, Selene.

She had been the one who had gone and gotten Iason for me that day when I was kidnapped and told him where I was. She's also our main hacker and she's a genius at it too, but she was also our main doctor as well.

Apparently when she had found out that Iason and I had gotten out of Dana Bahn alive before it exploded, she had leapt to her feet in joy and grabbing Raoul, kissed him squarely on the mouth. Of course, Raoul was quite shocked.

Selene, on the other hand, was quite embarrassed so she quickly apologized to him as she released him, collected her things, and heading back home to see if her Doctor services were needed back under Dana Bahn.

It was days later that Raoul was starting to submit defeat as Selene was constantly around me as she was of my main informers so he saw her often.

Selene also had fallen for Raoul, especially when he took her with him into his lab and being a Doctor and scientist herself, she began asking him very intelligent questions which at first, Raoul was quite surprised to hear from a mongrel, but as they talked, he grew to love talking with her more and more; the same went for Selene.

Raoul came to fall for Selene so hard, he inquired a personal conference with Jupiter and asked Jupiter if he could keep Selene like Iason kept me. He was granted permission, so Raoul went and got Selene to ask for her permission as well.

Having it granted after a few terms and conditions, Selene became a Pet like me.

A Pet in public and all its trimmings, but in private, they were equals.

So now Selene and I have tons of fun with all the other Pets. To keep other elites happy concerning Selene and I, Iason and Raoul had "paired" us together which makes me, the dominate and her, the submissive.

The first time we found out about this little fact, Selene and I were at a Pet Showing and we had a huge "fight" literally over it with blades and everything. I eventually won and that settled that fight. Selene didn't really care, but it was for show as we were two mongrels.

Anything Selene and I did in public was for show and we made sure to show Iason and Raoul what we would do, so they wouldn't get all jealous for something that wasn't there. Selene and I can act really close which our "audience" loved.

I also took Iason with Selene, Jupiter, and Raoul watching through a floating camera, into my world that I had built with my Assassins. I showed them everything and my Clan members were very curious about Iason, but mostly the children.

Iason got to see a world that was governed by what your actions and your honor instead of just your hair color.

It was then that he found out about Daryl being there, but I calmed his anger when I secretly showed him that Daryl was happily tied to a young girl who didn't care that he was castrated.

Then in the privacy of our room, I informed him what the term 'tied couple' meant as well as the fact that I would forever more be tied to him and him only that I couldn't couple with another.

It was then that Iason completed the tied couple ceremony with me. It was that night that Iason apologized to me gently and softly for believing Mimea as Iason, my new husband, found out that I was a virgin.

Snapping myself from the past, I turned from the window and went to go look for Iason as I put my reports down. I had also had given Iason an entire book on all of the Assassin traditions, customs, and Laws. I had left him with it, but that was hours ago.

Finding him, I entered as I knocked softly on the door. Iason looked up at me with almost surprise and I could see that he was stunned.

"Lily...Why?!" Iason asked me softly as he slowly gestured to the book I had given him. I knew that he was meant that even with all the shame and dishonor he had make me do as his Pet for three years, I still returned to him.

I stopped next to Iason and looked down at him.

"Bet you're bored on your own." I said, ignoring his question. "I thought you might want someone to talk to."

I pulled a chair next to Iason before I rested my head onto my arms on the table and look at him.

"Tell me if I'm a nuisance and I'll shut up. It's not my style to flirt, but at least, I can curl up by your feet." I said with a soft smile before I straightened up in my seat.

I leaned against Iason and rest my head on the Blondie's shoulder as I closed my eyes, tiredly. I knew that Iason's expression would be somewhat dumbfounded before he would realize what I was meaning. I could feel Iason smile softly as he slowly wrapped an arm around me and draw me even closer to his side.

I smiled faintly as I crane my neck to snuggle my head into the crook of my Master's shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up at Iason who looked down at me. We sat there, looking at each other for a while as time passes slowly.

I am a Pet who is in love with her Master.

I am an Assassin Lord who leads over five thousand followers on the planet Amoi.

I am the Supreme Ruler over the entire nation of Assassins in the entire Universe.

I am Lillian Blades, a black haired, dark eyed female.

But you can call me Riki.

This...is my life.

And I love it!

**FIN**

**A/N And that's it! :D Please tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
